A kígyós istennő
by Korali
Summary: A kígyó szimbólum gazdagsága, jó és rossz, férfi és nő aspektusa az arany és ezüst kígyók összefonódásában bontakozik ki mitológikus mágikus távlatokban Piton főszereplésével. Angol és francia fordításban is olvasható.Béták: Mirax, Gilda, Morgan
1. Chapter 1

Amikor útnak indult nagy, szürke felhők gomolyogtak az égen, de itt, London e félreeső utcáin már sűrű hóesés várta. Piton maga sem tudta miért fogadta el idős nénje karácsony esti meghívását. Talán, mert már hosszú éve nem látta, és mert egyetlen élő rokona volt, talán, mert már unta a roxforti karácsonyokat, melyeknek az utóbbi években elmaradhatatlan résztvevője volt Harry Potter is.

Ostoba, érzelgős mugli ünnepnek tartotta a karácsonyt, mely legfeljebb gyermekeknek való.

„Na, még ez hiányzott." - dohogott magában, feltűrve kabátja gallérját a sűrű hóhullásban. De most már itt járt a közelben, és szinte öntudatlanul mormolta el a rég nem használt kapunyitó varázsigét a régi, szürkés boltíves ház előtt. A kapu láthatóvá vált és csikorogva kitárult, felfedve egy ócska lépcsőt. Nekivágott a félhomályban a falépcsőknek, melyek szinte minden lépésre feljajdultak.

- Te vagy az, fiam? - kérdezte egy hang, melynek a tulajdonosa még nem látszott. - De mit is beszélek, hisz csak Te lehetsz, csak egy vérrokon törheti meg az ajtóvédő bűbájt.

A varázsló belépett a helységbe, ahol rég elfeledettnek hitt illat csapta meg az orrát, vaníliás sütemény illata. A nehéz bársonyfüggönyt elhúzta egy kéz, és a férfi számára most már teljessé vált az illúzió, a fényárnyban úszó szoba pontosan olyan volt, mint távoli gyermekkorában. Mindenütt nehéz függönyök, süppedős szőnyegek, a dúsan terített asztalon sokkarú ezüst gyertyatartók szórták a fényt a kristálypoharakra, az olajportrék pedig sértett arckifejezéssel pillantottak ki aranyozott képrámáikból.

És a tágas helységben, igen, ott díszelgett - Piton egy pillanatra azt hitte, káprázik a szeme - a karácsonyfa. Mintha csak pár órája lépett volna ki innen, mint kisfiú, a karácsonyfa ugyanolyan volt, a mennyezetig ért, millió gyertyával ágain és rengeteg dísszel.

Csak a nagynénje hangja riasztotta fel:

- Nahát, fiam, te semmit sem változtál! Még mindig ugyanolyan sápadt vagy, a hajad ugyanolyan rendetlen és még mindig feketében jársz!

A professzor elmosolyodott és közelebb lépett nagynénjéhez:

- Kézcsókom, Maya néni! A néni sem változott semmit! – nézett az idős hölgyre. A meglehetősen magas, szikár hölgy haja olyan volt, mint a most frissen hullott hó, de arcából meglehetősen élénk fekete szemek pillantottak rá.

- Ülj hát le, fiam! Ha nem hívtalak volna, talán még évekig erre fele sem nézel. Biztos vagyok benne, ha nem írom, hogy meglepetésem van számodra, most sem dugod ide azt a nagy orrod! De kíváncsivá tettelek, igaz?

- No, hát lássam, mi az a meglepetés! - mosolyodott el a férfi, és közelebb lépett a karácsonyfához. - Bár - tette hozzá halkabban -, ez is meglepetés, nem gondoltam, hogy Maya néni még készít… hiszen olyan régen nincs már itt gyermek…

- Ez igaz, ti már nagyon régen voltatok gyermekek. És te, Severus fiam, túl korán megszűntél igazi gyermeknek lenni… Ez nem is csoda - tette hozzá sötétebb arccal -, szüleid korai halála, meg ami azután történt… Nem is tudom, hogy tudtad kiheverni… na, de ne beszéljünk most erről - szakította félbe hirtelen magát, Pitonra pillantva.

- Látom, tetszik a karácsonyfám! - terelte el a szót gyorsan, mert a mágus rezzenéstelen arccal bámulta a fát, talán csak sápadtabb volt, mint néhány perce, de lehet, hogy csak a gyertyák fénye okozta ezt a hatást.

- Nocsak, megvan még a zöld gömb - szólalt meg néhány perc múlva a tanár.

- Még emlékszel rá?

- Hogyne emlékeznék - szegezte fekete szemeit a gömbre. Ez elég nagy, első látásra a többitől semmiben sem különböző gömb volt, a szegélyét aranycsíkok díszítették. Talán csak a színe, az a különös mélyzöld árnyalat volt az, ami szembeszökővé tette.

Olyan hatéves forma volt, amikor megtudta, hogy az ajándékokat a szülők rejtik a fa alá. Nagyon kiábrándult lehetett, mert Maya nénje kézen fogta és behozta ide, egy pontosan ilyen fa alá. A csenevész, sápadt kisfiúnak a feldíszített, fényárban úszó fa maga volt a csoda.

- Severus - suttogta a nénje -, az ajándékokat tényleg mi felnőttek készítjük a számotokra, de azért a csodák léteznek. Én most elárulok neked egyet, de meg kell ígérned, hogy senkinek nem árulod el. Megígéred?

- Igen - súgta a kisfiú, nagynénje nagy, fekete szemeibe nézve.

- Látod ezt a zöld gömböt? Ez egy varázsgömb.

- És mit tud ez a gömb?

- Ó, sok mindent! Először is azt láthatod benne, amire vágysz, utazhatsz vele az időben…

A hat éves kisfiú belenézett a gömbbe és napfényben fürdő kertet látott, anyja mosolyogva lépett ki a házból, kezében süteményestálat tartott. A kertajtón zsivajgó gyerekcsapat robbant be, játszani hívták, és ő boldogan csatlakozott hozzájuk.

Majd változott a kép, békés, késő délután volt, olyan békés, amilyenre ő sosem emlékezett a szülei házában. A kertből egy hang őt szólította:

- Sev! Gyere, várlak!

Az öreg fa árnyékában vékony lányalak állt, kissé ferde vágású zöld szemek csillogtak ki a sötét hajjal keretezett arcból.

„Stella, megérkezett Stella!"

De a képek amilyen gyorsan megjelentek, el is tűntek, és ő ott állt a karácsonyfa előtt, s a viaszgyertyák sercegését hallotta és a zöld gömbben gomolygó színeket nézte. Egy pillanatig nem tudta, most emlékeket élt át vagy csak álmodott… Ekkor halk hangot hallott:

- Sev! Itt vagyok, hát nem hallod, hogy hívlak?

Piton behunyta a szemét és megrázta a fejét, hogy elűzze a bűbáj hatását, ám ekkor újból felcsendült az ismerős hang:

- Severus! Hát alszol?

A férfi olyan hirtelen fordult meg, hogy talárja suhogásától néhány gyertyának kialudt a lángja. A küszöbön karcsú, sötét hajú teremtés állt, csillogó zöld szemű.

Piton nem tudta, hogy ez álom-e vagy sem, de az biztos volt, hogy ez a karácsony éj olyan titkos vágyát teljesítette, amelyet még saját magának sem mert bevallani.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya néni valamikor észrevétlenül eltűnt a helységből.

És a küszöbön igen, mint egy látomás, ott állt csillogó zöld szemekkel, a karcsú, sötét hajú teremtés. Még mielőtt Piton felocsúdhatott volna, a lány odarohant hozzá és a nyakába vetette magát.

- Severus! De régen nem láttuk egymást!

Ahogy a lány a nyakába borult és érezte érintését és hajának különös illatát, rég elfeledettnek hitt érzések keltek életre benne.

A lány hirtelen elengedte, és néhány percig zavartan meredtek egymásra.

Végül a varázslótörte meg a csendet:

- Stella… nahát… igazán Te vagy, nem tudom elhinni! Annyi ideje…

- Nem jelentkeztél, semmit nem tudtam rólad.

- Én azt hittem… azok után… hogy nem akarsz tudni rólam… mi értelme is lett volna fenntartani a kapcsolatot egy ilyen… alakkal, mint én…

- Sev… én minden tudok rólad, azt is tudom… hogy szakítottál velük.

A mágus ideges mozdulatot tett, mintha mondani akart volna valamit, de aztán mégse szólt. Stella látva Piton reakcióját hirtelen egy csomagot vett elő, hogy másra terelje a szót.

- Nézd csak -, nyújtotta át - hoztam Neked valamit karácsonyra - szólt kissé erőltetett vidámsággal.

- Ööö, nekem? - kérdezte a férfi őszinte meglepetéssel a hangjában, és zavartan nyúlt a kis csomagért. - Köszönöm Stella, de én… nem hoztam semmit neked. Nem tudtam, hogy…

- Az nem baj - mondta vidáman a lány -, na, bontsd ki.

Piton hosszú, vékony ujjaival pillanatok alatt kibontotta a kis csomagot.

- Ó… a kígyós istennő!

És felemelte a kis szobrot. Az álló nőalak földig érő lepelben volt, de fedetlen keblekkel, fejét aranyozott hármas tiara ékesítette, azon csukott szárnyú galamb ült, szélesre tárt kezeiben pedig egy-egy tekerődő kígyót tartott, ezeknek szeme zöld kőből volt.

A varázsló kibetűzte a talapzaton levő apró betűs írást: _Athana, Szelek, Galambok, Labirintus._

- Látom, még emlékszel a régi görög írásra.

- Szóval ő az. Csodás, Stella - emelte fekete szemeit a lányra -, köszönöm. Igen, pontosan ilyennek képzeltem, abból, ahogy leírtad és a rajzokból. A kígyós istennő, vagy ahogy Te szereted nevezni: a Labirintus Úrnője.

Néhány percig még csodálta a szobrot.

- Nagyanyád? - kérdezte aztán.

- Még él, de már nagyon le van gyengülve. Ő az utolsó boszorkány, aki még ismeri a labirintus és az Úrnő hatalmas mágikus erejét, vagy ahogy valamikor a muglik nevezték valaha papnő, és utána már csak én vagyok, a család utolsó sarja, aki őrzőm és ismerem a titkot. A labirintus titkát… El kell jönnöd Severus - mondta aztán átforrósodott hangon -, meg kell nézned a labirintust, én mindent tudok róla.

- Egész másképpen hat eredeti nagyságban - vetett aztán egy pillantást a kis szoborra, amit a varázsló a kezében forgatott. Mesélj magadról. – törte a meg a közéjük ereszkedett csendet. - Tudom, hogy már hosszú évek sora óta a Roxfortban vagy.

- Olyan biztos vagy benne, hogy mindent tudsz rólam? - és a fekete szempár fürkészően meredt a zöld szempárra.

Stella zavartan elfordította a tekintetét:

- Miért? Van valakid, nyugodtan elmondhatod, hiszen nem ígértünk egymásnak semmit.

Piton azzal a félmosollyal nézett rá, amivel mindig zavarba hozta:

- És neked? - kérdezett vissza, aztán váratlanul megfogta a kezét -, mutasd még magad, hisz még nem is láttalak, csak az istennődet csodáltam.

Stella játékosan eléje perdült:

- Íme, itt vagyok!

A professzor előtt nyúlánk, karcsú nő állt, vakítóan fehér bőrű, és ez érdekes kontrasztot alkotott hosszú, sötétfekete hajával, de a legfeltűnőbb, az a kissé ferde vágású, zöld szempár volt rajtaFüléből olyan nagy karikák lógtak, amilyeneket Piton ismeretségi körében egyetlen boszorkány sem mert volna viselni, karjára kígyó alakú karkötő tekeredett, talárja pedig a zöldnek egy különleges, a tengerszínt idéző árnyalata volt.

- Nagyon csinos boszorkány lett belőled! Képzelem - tette hozzá félig-meddig tréfásan -, hány férfiszívet törtél össze.

Bár a férfi tréfával próbálta feloldani a hangulatot, sötét szemének intenzív pillantása ezúttal olyan zavarba hozta Stellát, hogy amíg az végighordozta rajta a tekintetét, érezte, hogy elpirul. Az az érzése támadt, hogy a férfi lemezteleníti a tekintetével. Ha olvasott volna a gondolataiban, nem is tévedett volna olyan nagyot, mert Piton éppen a kígyós istennő meglehetősen hiányos öltözetében próbálta elképzelni Stellát.

- Severus! - kiáltott fel tettetett felháborodással Stella, és hogy zavarát leplezze gyorsan leült. De már elkésett, mert a varázsló észrevette, hogy arca bíborvörös színt öltött. Azonban zavarában túl közel ült Pitonhoz, és már későn vette észre, hogy milyen hibát követett el. A férfi közelsége - még ennyi év után is - mágnesként hatott rá.

- Nos, mivel töltötted ezeket az éveket? Mesélj!

- Utaztam, sokat utaztam. - felelte Stella, próbálva leküzdeni azt a torokszorító érzést, amit a mágus közelsége keltett benne, és nyugodt hangon beszélni. - De ezt most nagyon hosszú volna elmesélni. Megtudtuk, mi történik itt, és ideutaztam, hogy lássam mi a helyzet. Tényleg olyan súlyos? A Sötét Nagyúr valóban visszatért? - kérdezte aggódó pillantást vetve a férfira.

Piton komoran bólintott.

- És Te? Azon kívül, hogy tanítasz és Harry Pottert védelmezed?

- Ha kérhettem, hagyjuk azt a kölyköt, legalább ma este - hördült fel Piton. - Teljesen az agyamra megy !

- Olyan biztos vagy benne, hogy mindent tudsz rólam? - vetett rá fürkésző pillantást a férfi. - Még lehetnek más titkok…

- Van valaki… aki… - kérdezte Stella, és elfordította a fejét, mert nem bírta állni a tekintetét.

- Nem, nincs más senki - hajolt közelebb hozzá a férfi, olyan közel, hogy fekete haja a nő arcát súrolta. Vékony, hosszú ujjú kezével megfogta a lány állát, és maga felé fordította az arcát.

- Nincs senki az életemben, ha erre vagy kíváncsi - és kutató tekintetét a nő nagy, zöld szemébe fúrta, aki érezte, hogy elvesz ezekben a sötét, mély tüzű szemekben.

- De vannak más, olyan súlyos titkok, amelyekről jobb, ha nem, vagy minél később szerzel tudomást. - mondta egész halkan a varázsló. - Érted ezt, Stella? Nem mintha nem bíznék benned… - tette hozzá, és ez igaz is volt, mert úgy olvasott a nő szeméből, mintha tükörbe nézett volna, - de azzal, ha ezekről tudomást szerzel, téged is veszélybe sodornálak, és azt nem szeretném… fejezte be suttogva.

Néhány szempillantásig így maradtak egymás szemébe merülve, de Piton egyszerre csak azon kapta magát, hogy ajka forró ajkakba fúl, és néhány percig megszűnt körülöttük a világ. Egyikük sem hitte, hogy ez megtörténhet.

Valami neszre lett figyelmes, hirtelen elengedte a lányt, Maya néni lépett be suhogó talárjában. Piton arcáról nem lehetett semmit leolvasni abból, ami épp történt, Stella annál nagyobb zavarban volt. Nem mert sem Pitonra, sem a nénjére nézni.

- Elláttam a növényeimet, a tigrisliliomok roppant nyugtalanok ma este. Azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy asztalhoz üljünk - nézett huncut mosollyal vendégeire.


	3. Chapter 3

Stella Spiridon, te nem vagy normális!!!

A fiatal nő fel – alá járkált a kis manzárdszobában, amely Maya néni vendégszobája volt, és bár apró, de minden kényelemmel ellátott. Izgatottságában végül a tükör elé ült, és kefélni kezdte dús, fekete haját. Semmire nem emlékezett abból a párbeszédből, amit a vacsora közben folytattak, csak valakinek a bársonyos hangjára és mélyreható pillantására. Még amikor végül a vacsora után a hallban ismét kettesben maradtak, akkor is ebben a bódult állapotban volt.

– Stella! Stella! – hallotta végül azt a bársonyos hangot.

– Igen! – nézett fel és tekintete a fekete tüzű szemekkel találkozott.

– Nem hallod, már másodszor szólítalak? Mi van veled, fáradt vagy?

A lány zavarában valami válaszfélét dünnyögött, amit igennek és nemnek is lehetett értelmezni.

– Azt kérdeztem, hogy felkereshetlek–e a napokban, vagy csak udvariasságból mondtál igent, amikor Maya néni meginvitált. Gondolom, most még maradsz egy ideig Angliában.

– Igen, …

– Szóval, igen? Akarod, hogy meglátogassalak?

– Persze, hiszen még annyi mindent kéne mesélnünk egymásnak.

– Jó, akkor a napokban felkereslek, pontos időpontot nem tudok mondani, mert olyan kötelezettségeim vannak, amelyek bármikor elszólíthatnak. Szóval akkor hamarosan találkozunk.

És választ sem várva, hirtelen magához húzta a lányt, megkereste a száját és megcsókolta a szokott alaposságával.

– Jó éjszakát – köszönt el, és amire a boszorkány felocsúdott, csak fekete talárja suhogó szárnyát látta, aztán az is eltűnt.

–Jó éjszakát, Sev… – suttogta a lány.

Stella ledobta a kefét. – Hogy viselkedhettem ilyen ostobán!

Vágyott rá és régóta várta, hogy találkozhasson a férfival, de hogy ennyire elveszítse a fejét és így kiadja magát!

– Istenem, képzelem, most miket gondolhat rólam! – kiáltotta a tükörképének. Ahogy a tükröt bámulta, észrevett benne egy kis képet, amelyet eddig meg sem látott. Most felállt és közelebb lépett, hogy megszemlélje az ovális keretben levő miniatúrát. A kép gyönyörű, fiatal boszorkányt ábrázolt, akinek derékig érő, hosszú szénfekete haja volt és halványlila ruhát viselt. Nagyon sápadt, komoly arca és nagy fekete szemei voltak. Hosszú, vékony ujjú kezében valamit tartott, de ez nem volt jól kivehető.

Kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy a kép kit ábrázol. – Na, még ez is – sóhajtotta Stella. Még egy pillantást vetett a képre: Bocsáss meg – suttogta, aztán óvatosan leemelte a falról és a fiókba tette. Feldúlt lelkiállapotában az volt az érzése, hogy a kép őt figyeli és olvas a gondolataiban.

Gyors léptekkel az ablakhoz ment és feltépte szárnyait. A hideg, decemberi levegő mellbevágta, és bár az enyhe, mediterrán éghajlathoz volt szokva, ez egy cseppet sem zavarta. Úgy érezte, a hideg levegő segít lehűteni zavaros érzéseit.

Gondolatban visszapergette az elmúlt éveket, amióta elhagyta Angliát. Voldemort hatalomra kerülése után végleg visszaköltözött apai rokonaihoz Görögországba.

De minden ott volt benne, minden, ami köztük valaha is történt, mélyen felvésve lelke lapjára, túl mélyen ahhoz, hogy valaha is le lehessen törölni onnan anélkül, hogy mély, felfakadó sebek ne keletkeznének a nyomában.

A réges-régi, együtt töltött, érett gyümölcsillatú nyarak emléke, azé a nyáré, amikor az iskolai szünetben rá kellett döbbennie, hogy gyermekkori pajtása már nem az, aki volt, hanem szinte észrevétlenül átalakult másvalakivé. Akinek már nem állta a pillantását, elpirult sötét tekintetének a tüzében, és nem merte többet megérinteni, megfogni a kezét. Ismeretlenérzések ébredtek benne, amelyek egyszerre voltak gyönyörűek és ijesztők…

Szinte még most is érezte az erős szívdobogást, mint akkor, amikor Piton először csókolta meg ott a kertben, a fa alatt. Olyan vadul vert a szíve, hogy attól tartott a fiú is meghallja. A heves borzongást, ami első ölelkezéseik alatt fogta el, ott a hátsó traktusban, az a velőig, csontig markoló gyönyör, amit csak Piton közelsége tudott kiváltani benne. Senki más, azóta sem… és ennek az imént tanúbizonyságát nyerhette, ha eddig talán kételkedett volna.

Amikor átsuttogták az éjszakát a fenyőillatú, karácsonyi dekorációktól roskadozó régi, vidéki kúriában, és egymás karjaiban aludtak el hajnalfelé.

Stellát, magát utólag meglepte, hogy mi mindent mondtak el egymásnak, magukról, álmaikról, féltve őrizgetett családi titkokról, olyasmikről, amiketmég a hozzájuk legközelebb állók sem tudtak talán. A bizalom önmagától, szinte észrevétlen született meg köztük a sok együttöltött óra alatt, s akár aközelgő Fény születésének az ünnepe, beragyogta magányos létüket és felolvasztotta róla a ráfagyott, kérges rétegeket.

De ezt az álomszerű karácsonyt már nem követte a meleg, napsütötte nyár.Eljött a nyár, feketébe öltözve, gyilkos, lélekölő sugarakkal, nem melengető, arany sugárzással. Nem életadó meleggel, hanem olyan sugárzással, ami mindent feléget, kiöl minden életet, reményt és sivatagi pusztaságot hagy maga után. Élettelenfehér, pergő homokszemeket, amerre a szem ellát.

Stella önmagát látta, ahogy krétai házuk fehér, kemény padlójára borulva zokog, zokog végeérhetetlenül és Kalliopi hiába próbál lelket verni belé. _Na és ha fekete mágus? Én szeretem, akkor is szeretem. _Nem bírta, nem akarta elhinni, hogy az a férfi, akit a szívébe zárt azonos lenne a feketecsuklyás, gyilkos hordával. Hiszen ő tudta, érezte, hogy nem olyan…

Az a számára is képtelen ötlete támadt, hogy ha beszélhetne Pitonnal, akkor talán minden másképp alakulhatna… De így csak messzirőlriadtan, összeszoruló lélekkel figyelte, hogy kedvese a halálfalók közé keveredett. Nem mert többet közeledni hozzá, a férfi pedig nem kereste többé a társaságát, mint ahogy senkiét sem a régi ismerősei közül.

A csigaház bezárult és Stella nem beszélt többet arról, amit Piton iránt érzett. Nem volt értelme és bizalma sem. Ugyan ki értené, hogy ő egy fekete mágust szeret, s ami még szörnyűbb, egy halálfalót…

Később még néhányszor megfordult Angliában de csak távolból, fájdalmasan figyelte a számára oly fontos férfit, és próbálta kitalálni, hogy mi az a borzalom a lelkében, ami erre a lépésre késztette. Hisz Severus nem olyan, nem lehet olyan, mint azok a szörnyű varázslók, akik a Sötét Nagyurat követték.

A lelke mélyén végig tudta, hogy Piton nem olyan, mint amilyennek kifele mutatja magát és amilyennek a felületes szemlélő számára tűnhet. Tudta, hogy képes szeretni, és képes érzelmekre, és éppen lelke sérülékenységét rejti e hideg maszk alá.

Így senkitől sem búcsút véve visszatért Kréta környékére, idős nagyanyjához, messze a borzalmaktól és Pitontól. A távoli, aprócska szigetre csak kósza hírek jutottak el a háborúról, de ezek is épp elég szörnyűek voltak. De nem tudta feledni az angliai vakációkat és Pitont. Sokszor riadt fel hideg verejtékben úszva, mert az álmodta, hogy a varázsló meghalt vagy az Azkabanba került a halálfalókkal.

Aztán teltek az évek, Stella sokat utazott, elég szép örökség várományosa volt, így bejárta Egyiptomot, Dél–Amerikát, a régi, mágikus birodalmak színhelyeit, annak a tudásnak a bölcsőhelyeit, ami őt a legfőképp foglalkoztatta. Csak Angliát kerülte … felejteni próbált…

Az utóbbi időszakban azonban egyre gyakrabban jöttek a baglyok Maya nénitől, aki nagyanyjának jó barátnője volt, és ő maga is még jól emlékezett rá gyerekkorábból. Ezekben Maya néni mindig szerét ejtette, a sokféle pletyka és a legújabb mágikus növényápolási módszerek mellett, hogy beszámoljon unokaöccséről, aki a család utolsó tagja volt, és aki csak tanít évek óta, valósággal eltemetkezett Roxfortba, akiben Dumbledore annyira megbízik, és aki annyira egyedül van. Stella valósággal itta ezeket a sorokat.

És most itt van, teljesült a vágya, találkozott Pitonnal, sőt több is történt, mint amire számított, … és mégis vagy éppen ezért, nincs nyugta…

És ráadásul mindezek akkor történnek, amikor Voldemort újból visszatért és bármikor megtörténhet a legrosszabb …Vajon mit tartogat a jövő?

Már hajnalodott, amikor sikerült álomba zuhannia, de álmai ugyanolyan nyugtalanítóak voltak.


	4. Chapter 4

Nagyon késő volt, amire Piton visszaért roxforti szobájába. Cseppet sem érezte magát fáradtnak.

Óvatos mozdulattal egy asztalkára helyezte a kis, női alakot formázó szobrot. Majd leült és sokáig merengve nézte, de gondolatai messze jártak. Egyre másra a mai este eseményeit forgatta magában, s bármennyire nem akarta ezt, el kellett ismernie magának, hogy a lány igen nagy hatással van rá. Hiába gondolta, hogy az elmúlt esztendők keserű emlékei kitörölték az emlékezetéből, még mindig ott volt a lelkében. A zöld szemekből áradó bizalom és melegség előtt védtelennek érezte magát.

És a lány hajának az illata, selymes bőre, forró, puha ajkai és az a szenvedély, ahogy visszacsókolta… A mágus megrázta a fejét, és csodálkozva állapította meg, hogy ezúttal sokkal kevésbé ura érzelmeinek mintsem azt gondolta volna. A kagylóhoz lépett és hideg vízzel lemosta az arcát, hogy lehűtse felkorbácsolt indulatait.

– Szedd össze magad, nem veszítheted el a fejed, most szükséged van a józan eszedre. Ura kell légy érzelmeidnek!

Ha Piton valaha is naplót vezetett volna, most fellapozhatta volna, hogy ráleljen annak a régi, téli éjszakának az emlékére, az ódon házban mindenütt fahéj és sült alma illata terjengett. De soha nem tett ilyet, nem volt rá igénye. Voltak dolgok, amelyeket még önmagának sem vallott be. És az emlék magától is előúszott, mindig is ott volt valahol lelke mélyvizein, a sötétben meghúzódva, varázstintánál erősebb nyomokat hagyott benne, és most a felszínre került felkavarva elméje nyugodt, sima tavát.

Olyan volt ez a kimerevített pillanat, akár a mugli fényképeken, a bizalom magától, szinte észrevétlenül született meg köztük, mint maga a közelgő Fény születésének az ünnepe, mint egy fénypont. S a lány távozása után egyre sűrűbbé és áttekinthetetlenebbé vált a sötétség. Olyankor mindig ehhez a világító kis fényponthoz nyúlt vissza.

Annak a téli éjszakának az emlékéhez, amikor a rájuk hulló sápadtholdfényben suttogva, hajnalig beszélgettek. Mint egy szelencébe zárt drága, ritka kenet olyan volt ez az emlék, amit csak nagy ritkán és óvatosan nyitunk fel, nehogy elpárologjon.

Aztán már nem látszott a fény sehol, mert túl erős volt a vonzereje annak az útnak, ami arra csábította, tudta pedig, hogy ott lakozik a sötétség, de úgy vélte, hogy talán nem is annyira fenyegető, vagy nem is olyan fekete, csak bársonyosan, puhán elnyel.

Amikor már sehol sem volt remény, a Sötét Nagyúr megmutakozott a maga legborzasztóbb valójában, és nem látszott visszaút, csak az Azkaban kapui dördültek visszhangosan vagy talán hangtalanul.

Akkor is ez a kis fénypont ott volt elrejtve lelke egyik legeldugottabb zugában, és felviláglott, mint egy szentjánosbogár. Stella emléke, nagy, tiszta, őszinte szemeivel, ahogy testestől-lelkestől megnyílt előtte, megmaradt: „_Mert mint a halál, olyan erős a szerelem, Olyan a szenvedély, mint az alvilág."_

Később az évek sodrásában, arra már gondolni sem mert, hogy ezek után ő még valaha is Stellához közeledjen. Ő, aki minden testi-lelki szennyben megmártózott, nem mocskolhatja be őt, nem érintheti, mit, a közelébe se mehet.

Maradt a magány nyugalmas vagy kevésbé nyugalmas óráival, örülhet, hogy még él, és nem az Azkabanban rohad, mint mások.

Meg volt róla győződve, hogy Stella akárcsak gyermekkora többi társai elfelejtettes ha meg nem, hallani sem akar róla, hiszen nagyon jól tudja ki és mi volt, mit tett. Miért is keresné az ismeretségét egy ilyen csinos, tehetséges boszorkány?

De a mai találkozásuk után, már korántsem volt ebben olyan bizonyos. Hiszen Stella nem érkezett üres kézzel, készült erre a találkozásra.

A hold még fenn járt, későn pirkadt. Ahogy álmatlanul feküdt az ágyában, a hold sugarai rávetődtek a kígyós istennő szobrára.

Mintha megmozdult volna, lassan leszállt talapzatáról, majd egyre nagyobb és nagyobb lett, mígnem ember nagyságúvá vált. Ekkor megfordult és feléje közeledett. Piton döbbenten ismert Stellára a szobor arcvonásaiban.

– Jöjj, Severus, olyan régóta várlak – szólította meg és fekete szemei karbunkulusként csillogtak.

És ahogy egyre közelebb jött, Piton dermesztő hideget érzett.

- Ne, ne közelíts! Mit akarsz? – kiáltott rá, de a hideg teljesen átjárta a testét. Kinyújtotta a kezét, és megpróbálta elérni a pálcáját. De ekkor felébredt, és még kábultan körülnézett a szobájában. Kint már megvirradt, nyugtalan álma közben lecsúszott róla a takaró és ő egészen átfázott. Kiverte a hideg verejték: Mi a fene volt ez? – gondolta. A kígyós istennő szobra azonban ott volt a helyén, ahol az éjjel hagyta.


	5. Chapter 5

_Senki sem halt meg, senki sem született._

_Nincs halandó, ki érintené merné_

_Kérosz szent talaját éles kapával, _

_Hogy ott nedvdús növényt teremjen a föld, _

_Vagy nemes ércet hozzon napvilágra._

_Kit kíváncsiság vagy kapzsiság emészt, _

_Fehér sziklák közt súlyos vadként mordul_

_Sértve Labirintus Úrnője csendjét,_

_A mélybe zuhan, s neve is utána._

(Ptolemaiosz-kori papirusz)

- Hát …, ez nem hangzik túl biztatóan – szólt Piton, letéve kezéből a tekercset és a boszorkányra nézett.

- Nem sokkal elutazásom előtt találtam a szentély elrejtett tekercsei között.

- És Te ide akarsz meghívni engem? Ez a hölgy nem tűnik túl barátságosnak.

- Ej, Severus, hiszen tudod, hogy ez a túl kíváncsi muglik elriasztására szolgált !

- Egen, el tudom képzelni, hogy milyen módszerekkel…

- Komolyan úgy teszel, mintha csak a te családodban lettek volna fekete mágusok…

A fekete mágia – sejlett fel benne, és lopva a férfi komor arcára pillantott. Ó, igen Stella nagyon is jól emlékezett, még a gyermekkorából, nem csak a férfinak és családjának voltak ilyen emlékei.

Boszorkányok és mágusok a felmenői között, halkan, félelemmel vegyes megvetéssel kiejtett nevek. Eleinte pusztán csak védekeztek a muglik növekvő értetlensége, ostoba gyűlölete iránt, ahogy azok egyre inkább elfordultak a mágikus világtól, megvetették, majd létét is tagadták. Sértett gőgjükben a mágusok egyre inkább bezárkóztak, elszigetelődtek. Ó igen, édes volt a bosszú, olyan könnyű volt visszaütni. Még esélyük sem volt a védekezésre. hiszen nagyságrendekkel nagyobb erővel álltak szembe.

És ők annyira eltávolodtak a varázstalan világtól, hogy lassan a létük is feledésbe merült.

- Voltak nálunk is bőven –, tette hozzá keserű nevetéssel –, talán csak szüleim és nagyanyám, aki felnevelt, voltak normálisak.

És felhő futott át finom vonású arcán, mint mindig, ha halott szülei jutottak eszébe.

- Nálunk meg az anyám és a Maya néni, akit ismersz – morogta összevont szemöldökkel a férfi.

A lány ijedten gondolt a fiókba zárt képre, és lopva körülnézett a szobában, hogy a férfinak vajon feltűnt-e a hiánya. De a bájitaltan-tanár a gondolataiba merült.

- Valójában azt szeretném megtudni –, folytatta Stella, - hogy mikor következett be az a pillanat, amikor már a szentély léte is titokká vált. Ugyanis eredetileg köztudomású volt a kígyós istennő szentélyeinek léte. Gyakran muglik is felkeresték problémáikkal tanácsokat, gyógyulást remélve. A beavatott mágus közvetítette számukra az istennő tanácsait. Akkor még nem volt számukra titok a mágikus világ léte. A görög hódítás után a mágikus világ egyre inkább bezárkózott, attól tartva, hogy a tudás nem odaillő személyek kezébe kerül.

A kígyós istennő szentélyei közül a legtitkosabb a labirintus szentélye volt, ide muglik sohasem, csakis mágusok léphettek be. S közülük sem mindenki.

Szóval az igazi adeptusok lassan visszavonultak és annak, hogy a görögök hallottak ugyan róla, de már nem értették a kígyós istennőről szóló tanításokat, az a bizonyítéka, hogy megteremtették a maguk Athéné-istennőjüket, akinek a neve Athana nevének torzult változata, és a neki megfelelő mítoszokat.

Az azóta eltelt idők bebizonyították, hogy sajnos azoknak volt igazuk, akik elrejtették a tanokat, mert az egyetlen szentély, amely fennmaradt, a labirintus szentélye.

Ma már léte annyira a feledésbe merült, hogy már csak néhány igazi, nagy mágus tud a létéről, s arról, hogy még vagyunk néhányan, akik ismerjük a titkát, már szinte senki. Ennek a rejtőzködésnek is megvoltak a maga hátrányai, az iniciáltak körében megteremtett egyfajta paranoiát és exkluzívizmust.

- Ez aztán ismerős, főként azoknak, akik aranyvérű családokban nőttek fel.

- Ezért már csak nagyon ritkán és indokolt esetben teremtik meg a kapcsolatot az istennővel, és az a kommunikáció igen bonyolulttá vált.

Stella ekkor elhallgatott, úgy érezte túl sokat beszélt, de amíg mesélt, emlékek keltek életre benne. Fájó, elhallgatott tények. A fekete mágia, ami elválasztotta, és mégis valahol össze is kötötte őket.

Bár nem úgy, ahogy a varázsló, a lány is megtapasztalta a sötét varázslatok különös, titokzatos vonzerejét. A tiltott, vonzó ösvény magába szippantó erejét. Az istennő veszélyes, sötét Hekaté-szerű arcát. A pusztító Kali-Yuga…

Boszorkányok, fiatal lányok, akik a papnőből istennővé válás csábító útjára léptek. Néhány lépés volt csak... , de ezt az átalakulást igen drágán kellett megfizetni.

A labirintus-szentély egyik rejtett folyosóján, egy verőfényes délutánon megpillantotta ő is az ajtót, ott, a szobor közelében. Ha kétszer fordult balra, és nem ment tovább a jól ismert fő folyosón, akkor rábukkant. Csak beavatása után szerzett róla ő is tudomást. El is ment az ajtóig néhányszor, és nagy volt a kísértés, hogy lenyomja a kilincset. De nem tette…

Az ajtó csak az év bizonyos napszakaiban vált láthatóvá, mágikus ünnepek előestéjén, amikor egy ráeső fénysugár megvilágította. Akkor beléphetett volna, ha az ajtóra tekerődő aranykígyót elfordítja s közben krétai nyelven, a megfelelő varázsigét mormolja. Odabenn az istennő legtitkosabb, sötét fátyol mögérejtett arcával találta volna magát szemközt.

E titkok segítségével hatalmas mágikus erők birtokába juthatott volna. De akik megtették, mind nagy árat fizettek érte. Borzadt hallgatás övezte ezt. Fiatalon vagy rejtélyes módon vesztették életüket. Az egyik papnő, aki állítólag híres szépség volt, viharkor a tengerbe zuhant. Soha nem lelték meg a tetemét. A másikat holtan találták a szentély felé vezető sziklás úton, külsérelmi nyomok nem voltak rajta.

- Magával vitte Athana - suttogták.

Ő azonban ellenállt annak a csábító vonzásnak, melyet a szinte istennői hatalom birtoklása jelenthetett volna, túl sok minden történt nemcsak az elmúlt századok során, hanem a közvetlen környezetében is, nemcsak szülei halála, hanem a sötét erők feléledése.

Sokszor látni vélte őket, mikor egyedül volt a szentélyben, sok-sok éve élt, bukott elődeit. Szép, de sötét arcukat fátylak rejtették, csak hideg, démoni nevetésük hallatszott, ha sokat tartózkodott egyedül a Labirintus szentélyében.

– Ne félj, gyere utánunk – suttogták krétai nyelven. – Szépséget és hatalmat nyersz. Mindent elérhetsz, amit csak akarsz. Képessé lehetsz bármire, bármit megszerezhetsz, amit csak kívánsz…

De ő nem hallgatott rájuk, megkeményítette a szívét, így aztán elhallgattak, s egy idő után már nem is jelentek meg többet.

– Tudod, hogy kíváncsivá tettél –, mondta kis hallgatás után csendesen a férfi, félbeszakítva ezzel a boszorkány csapongó gondolatsorát – egyet–mást tudtam én is a kígyós istennőről, de amiket itt elmondtál, az sok mindent sejtett…

– Mondj valamit, mikkel foglalkozol? Ne csak én meséljek, milyen a Roxfortban?

– A Roxfortot most már hamarosan látni fogod a saját szemeddel, mert ha jól tudom, te is hivatalos vagy a Főnix Rend következő gyűlésére, ami most ott lesz. Megtudhatnám mit is keresel te ott? Ugyanis Dumbledore engem bízott meg, hogy odakísérjelek – nézett kutatóan a lány arcába.

Stella elborult tekintettel mondta: –Tulajdonképpen fogalmam sincs, csak meghívtak és ennyi. És én nem is tudtam, hogy te is, szóval hogy…

– Hogy én foglak elkísérni? Miért, nem jó?

– Miről is beszéltünk? – kérdezte zavartan Stella, miután szerencsésen belegabalyodott a mondanivalójába.

– Hát a Roxfortról –, mondta gúnyos hangon a férfi. – És semmi érdekeset nem tudok mesélni neked róla, csak egy csomó tehetségtelen kölyökről, akik utálják a bájitaltant. És van egy olyan gyanúm, – tette hozzá csúfondárosan, – hogy nem én vagyok a kedvenc tanáruk. Különben, ha jól emlékszem, te is majdnem roxfortos diák lettél.

– Igen, én is megkaptam a levelet, de aztán azon a nyáron történt a tragédia. Emlékszel, igaz ?

Igen, Piton nagyon is jól emlékezett arra a nyári délutánra, vendégeket vártak, és ő remélte, hogy Stella is eljön. Mikor egyszerre csak egy középkorú varázsló hoppanált a kertjükben és feldúlt arccal a szüleit szólította.

Majd a házból izgatott suttogások zaja szűrődött ki, és kisvártatva az apja érces hangját hallotta:

– Nem, ilyen véletlen nincs, ez nem lehetséges! Baleset, hát ez nem egy mugli hajó volt, amelyik hajótörést szenved! Én biztos vagyok benne, hogy elátkozták!!!

– Stt, Severus, halkabban …''

– S nagyanyám rögtön hazahívatott Krétára. – rezzentette fel megint Pitont gondolataiból Stella hangja.

Tudod, hogy sokáig nem is jártam rendes iskolába, nagyanyám maga foglalkozott velem, és aztán később kezdtem el járni Daidalosz ciprusi iskolájába. De hát erre még kell emlékezned?

Piton bólintott. – Hogyne, de mesélj csak erről a Daidaloszról.

Stella arcán az emlékek hatására derűs arckifejezés jelent meg.

– Ó, hát szerintem egyáltalán nem hasonlít a Roxfortra. Ez egy egész kicsi magániskola, és Daidalosz maga dönti el a személyes találkozás alapján, hogy elfogad- e növendékének. Húsz diákja, ha van összesen, különböző korúak és időszakosan más tantárgyakat tanultunk. Pl. másfél hónapig bűbájtant, másfél hónapig átváltoztatástant, aztán SVk–t és így tovább. Valószínűleg nagyjából ugyanazokat a tantárgyakat, mint a Roxfortban, de persze nem várható el egy személytől, hogy annyi tantárgyat tanítson és értsen. Na meg korosztályonként is váltakoznak a tantárgyak, a nagyobb diákok esetében a mágiára kerül a hangsúly.

De én nagyon sokat tanultam nagyanyámtól, az is igaz, hogy ennek nagyrésze titkos tan.

Cipruson nagyon jó volt, az órák nagyrészét a kertben, a szabad ég alatt tartottuk, és mi mindannyian nagyon jó barátok lettünk. Azóta is tartjuk a kapcsolatot - nézett fel ragyogó szemekkel a varázslóra.

Az figyelmesen és komolyan nézte.

- A ciprusi iskola nem volt igazi benntlakásos iskola, hétvégén hazamentünk, volt úgy, hogy hosszabb időszakokra is. Nagyanyám miután elvesztette a szüleimet, nem akart elengedni maga mellől, főleg ilyen messzire, mint a Roxfort. De mivel muszáj volt iskolába járnom, így kerültem Daidaloszhoz.

A boszorkány Pitonra pillantott és kezdett zavarba jönni: – Persze, biztosan nem tudunk annyit, mint egy roxforti végzős diák, de én nagyon szerettem az iskolámat és Daidaloszt mai napig is atyaként tisztelem és szeretem.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon sok mindent tudsz. Nem mindenkiből lesz nagy mágus, aki elvégzi a Roxfortot.

– Valószínűleg sok tantárgyból át sem mennék… - nevetett Stella. - Egyet máris tudok mondani: bájitaltan, szerintem még az alapokkal sem vagyok tisztába.

– Hát, ha gondolod, beülhetsz az elsősök órájára, én megengedem neked.

– Na, hogy döntesz, hányadikba jössz?

– Hát azt már neked kell eldöntened – felelte kacagva a boszorkány. – Bár az igazat megvallva –, folytatta hamiskás arckifejezéssel, én jobb szeretnék különórákra járni. Tudod, már kissé túl idős vagyok az iskolapadhoz.

– Igen…? Hát ezt a professzor még jól meg kell gondolja. Tudod, nem szokott különórákat adni. Úgyhogy nem hinném, hogy vállalja.

– Hacsak – húzta össze a szemöldökét -, nem próbálod meggyőzni!

– Igen? És mivel lehetne meggyőzni?

– Tudom is én, próbálkozzál!

De ekkor már közel álltak egymáshoz.

– Esetleg, így… – és átkarolta a nyakát a varázslónak, aki magához húzta, és szenvedélyesen csókolózni kezdtek.

Erős széllökés rázta meg az ablaktáblákat. Piton hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy elszállt az a megnevezhetetlen érzés, ami az előző pillanatokat oly könnyűvé tette, és helyét fojtogató, rossz hangulat vette át.

Váratlanul elengedte a lányt. Stella riadtan nézte, hogyan változik meg és sötétül el a férfi arca.

Ha mondana valamit… Alig egy pár perce még minden olyan csodálatosnak tűnt.

Torokszorító érzés volt megszólítania, de muszáj volt megtennie, mert azt látta, hogy ő nem fog megszólalni, és ez a bizonytalanság mindennél szörnyűbb volt.

– Valami baj van, Severus? – kérdezte nyugodtnak szánt hangon, miközben érezte, hogy a szíve kiugrik a helyéből.

– Nem, dehogyis – felelte a férfi, és elfordult, mert ő maga sem értette, mi is történik vele. – Csak mennem kell, már nagyon későre jár.

– Akkor majd eljövök érted, Stella – szólt és egy futó csókot lehelt az arcára, majd pillanatok alatt eltűnt.

Alig várta már, hogy a friss levegőre jusson, azt sem bánta, hogy a szél vadul cibálta a talárját.

– Mi a fene van veled? – átkozódott magában. – Miért viselkedsz így ezzel a nővel? Hiszen fontos neked.

Nem értette, mi ez az iszonyat a lelkében, mely nem engedi, mely fogva tartja, fojtogatja.

– Igen, hiányoztál. – vívódott tovább – és végighúzta hosszú vékony ujját az ajkán. – De megtanultam a hiányoddal élni, mint annyi más lemondással… Most itt vagy és felkavartál bennem mindent, amit el akartam felejteni.

Az ég olyan volt, mint egy elborult tekintet, a felhők eltakarták a holdat.

1[1[1 Az idézeteknek és a kígyós istennőre vonatkozó információk egy részének a forrása: Joe Alex: A labirintus úrnője

Az idézeteknek és a kígyós istennőre vonatkozó információk egy részének a forrása: Joe Alex: A labirintus úrnője

1


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Egy kígyós lány, aki nem volt mardekáros**

Azon a borongós délutánon is, mint már napok óta, Piton nem lelte helyét. Valami megmagyarázhatatlan érzés zaklatta, amelynek nem tudott nevet adni. Óráin a szokottnál is szigorúbb volt, s bár a hangját sem emelte fel, a diákjai rettegtek tőle.

Mindennél jobban magányra vágyott, így órái után visszavonult a szobájába és az íróasztalához ülve, dolgozatokat kezdett el javítani.

Úgy vélte, ezzel a tevékenységgel vissza tudja szorítani a nyugtalanító gondolatok falkáját, melyek mintha csak arra vártak volna, hogy egy alkalmas pillanatban újra rátörhessenek. De akárhány pontot is vont le osztályozás közben, ezúttal nem volt rá képes, hogy megnyugtassa magát. Végül ideges mozdulattal arrább tolta a dolgozatok halmazát, és szórakozottan egy könyv után nyúlt. Ezt a könyvet Stella kölcsönözte neki, legutóbbi találkozásukkor. A könyv megfakult, barna tábláján kivehetetlen volt a felirat. Piton sóhajtva a kezébe vette a könyvet, rápillantott, majd végighúzta hosszú ujját a könyv fedőlapján egy varázsigét mormolva. Ősrégi bűbáj védte a könyvet az avatatlanok elől. A könyv szétnyílt: tulajdonképpen több ezer éves tekercseket tartalmazott, melyeket néhány száz éve a mágus, aki használta, egy könyvbe fogott össze. A szövegek a krétai szentélyek misztériumait taglalták, a szertartásokat, beavatásokat. A varázsló ide-oda lapozgatott a könyvben, mikor a szeme megakadt egy kis miniatűr rajzon. A rajz álló asszonyalakot ábrázolt, földig érő lepelben. Karját kitárta, ökölbe szorított kezében valami kígyószerűt tartott. Fején a pontosan megrajzolt tiara, amelyen a csukott szárnyú madár ült.

Piton az írás fölé hajolt, szép kalligráfiájú betűkkel volt bevésve, helyenként azonban teljesen olvashatatlanná sötétedett. Első látásra görög írásnak lehetett volna vélni, de nem az volt, hanem a mugli világ által megfejthetetlennek bélyegzett krétai lineáris A írás.

A varázsló figyelmesen olvasni kezdte:

„_Az agyagról jegyeztem le az ősi szavakat Anyánkról én, Perimosz hajós, ki éltemet a tengeren töltöttem, s Kéroszt egyszer láttam, Büzantion felé hajózván… Láttam a szigetet, körbehajóztam, üdvözölve a hegyeket, amikor leszállt az éjszaka._

_A hajósok csillaga előttem volt, mikor áldozatot mutattam be az Istennőnek… Embereimet nem költöttem föl, mert nincs ember, ki ha látja Kéroszt, ne akarna újra földjére lépni, megbolygatva a Labirintus Úrnőjének nyugalmát. Utoljára dédapám járt ott, előtte apja, s annak az apja, előttük nemzetségem más tagjai… Nincs fivérem, sem fiam, hogy tovább adhassam nekik e szavakat Istennőnkről. Időm letelik. Azért írtam le mindezeket, hogy az Istennő tudja: mielőtt a mélységbe szállok, leróttam áldozatomat. Ez a tekercs, pecsétemmel lezárva, síromba száll velem, jobb kezembe tétetem, hogy átnyújtsam Úrnőmnek, amint Hozzá leszállván megpillantom…_

_Ha erre hajóznak, nem kötnek ki, elkerülik e helyet, ahol nem nő semmi. És ha mégis bárki ezen érinthetetlen sziklákra vetődne, nem lelné Őt, s ha kísérletet tenne, a mélybe zuhanna, s neve is utána._

_Elszunnyadt az Úrnő, ahogy az emberek álomba merülnek, és felébred dicsőségére, ha eljön az ideje."__1__[1__[1_

A szöveg itt megszakadt, és a férfi abbahagyta az olvasást. Biztos volt benne, hogy írója nem üres fenyegetésnek szánta szavait, és nem is költői fogásnak. Ám arról sem volt meggyőződve, hogy ez csupán a valamikori mugliknak szánt fenyegetés, ahhoz túl jól el volt rejtve.

Valahogy nem tetszettek neki a szöveg burkolt fenyegetései.

- Alászáll… - töprengett a varázsló -, vagyis az Alvilágba, szóval ezer évvel a krétai birodalom meghódítása után a legnagyobb titokban még virul az Istennő kultusza, de a görög világ mit sem tud róla, nekik megvan a maguk Perszephoné istennőjük, a maga félelmetes alvilágával, de a labirintus istennőjének a kultusza teljesen ismeretlen a számukra.

Elméjében lázasan forogtak a gondolatok. Egy sötét sejtés kezdett kirajzolódni benne.

- Eh - szólt ingerülten -, mit töröm én ezzel magam, semmi közöm az egészhez? -, és letette a könyvet, amely rögtön abroncsszerűen összezáródott.

Piton az órára pillantott.

„ - Ideje indulnom Stelláért, - gondolta –, ha nem akarom, hogy lekéssük a Főnix Rend gyűlését."

Amikor Piton és Stella beléptek, az igazgató szobájában már mindenki jelen volt.

- Á, jöjjenek, jöjjenek. Stella Spiridon kisasszony -, mutatott a zöld talárt viselő fiatal nő irányába -, ő is részt vesz a mai gyűlésünkön. Ők pedig - mutatott az asztal köré - néhány régi és megbízható kollegám a Főnix Rendből, roxforti tanárok. Flitwick, Sinistra, Mme Pomfrey...

- Jó napot, foglaljanak helyet!

- Minerva McGalagony - bólintott a legközelebb álló tanárnő, míg a többi asztal körül ülő tanár csak fejbiccentéssel üdvözölte.

- A kisasszony is mardekáros volt? Mert nem emlékszem önre. - vetett rá éles pillantást Minerva. És figyelmét nem kerülte el az az alig észrevehető mosoly, amely átfutott a bájitaltanár arcán.

- Nem, kedves tanárnő, én nem voltam roxfortos diák.

Stella pregnáns, sziszegő „sz"betűi elárulták, hogy nem a brit szigeteken látta meg a napvilágot.

Minerva bólintott:

- Talán rokona Piton professzornak?

Most Stella mosolyodott el:

- Dehogy, csak régi, kedves ismerősök vagyunk.

- Jó, hát akkor kezdjük el. - indítványozta az ősz szakállú mágus.

- Hát akkor én rá is térnék a problémára. Önök itt mind képzett mágusok, és nem kell önöknek ecsetelnem a fehér és fekete mágia közötti különbségeket. Köztudomású, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr mindig is különleges kapcsolatot tartott fenn a kígyókkal. Bizonyos bizalmas információk alapján, amelyek a birtokomba jutottak, arról szereztem tudomást, hogy Voldemort egy rendkívül erős fekete mágiát készít elő, amelynek lényege a fekete kígyó erejében rejlik. Ez a sötét varázslat rendkívül pusztító és lényegében kivédhetetlen.

Itt Dumbledore egy kis szünetet tartott, és körbehordozta tekintetét a szobában ülőkön. Minerva összeráncolt homlokkal figyelt, Flitwick és a többiek a gondolataikba merültek.

- Azonban - folytatta Dumbledore -, a legősibb mágikus tanítások még tudták, hogy a kígyónak nemcsak romboló ereje van. Sőt. Hiszen a mai napig itt vannak körünkben, alapítóink szándékai szerint, kedves barátaink a Mardekár házból.

Az igazgató most Pitonra pillantott, aki összehúzott szájjal mereven előre nézett.

-Ebből a házból is ugyanúgy kerültek ki mind fehér, mind fekete mágusok - hangsúlyozta az agg mágus. A kígyó ereje ugyan nagy, de egyben úgy látszik, Voldemort is téved. Megfeledkezett róla, hogy létezik a fehér kígyó ereje is.

- Így van, Severus? - fordult most Piton felé Dumbledore.

- Legjobb tudomásom szerint, ez nem fordul elő a számításaiban - felelte kimérten a bájitaltan tanár.

Most Stellán volt a sor, hogy színt váltson, falfehér lett, egy pillanatra Pitonra bámult, miközben úgy érezte, elakad a lélegzete.

- Igen barátaim, valószínűleg mert ez egy ősi, szinte feledésbe merült tan. A régi nagy kultúrák ezt még nagyon jól tudták, a fehér kígyó erejét hirdető szentélyek ennek voltak az élő tanúbizonyságai. A régi korok embereiben még elevenen élt annak a tudata, hogy a kígyó a tudást jelenti, de a gyógyítást is. Erről tanúskodnak az előszeretettel alkalmazott kígyó -szimbólumok Egyiptom felemelkedett kígyójától kezdve a gyógyító Aesclepios szimbólumára - a saját farkába harapó Uroboros kígyóval, de ezzel sem mondok újat, úgyhogy nem is fejtegetem tovább.

Ezek a tanítások azonban már ekkor is csak iniciatikus iskolákban terjedtek, csak nagyon kevesen voltak beavatva ezekbe a titkokba. Az ő feladatuk volt a fehér kígyó mágikus erejének a jótéteményeit megosztani az arra rászorulókkal, akik segítségért keresték fel ezeket a szentélyeket. Azonban a tudást annyira szűk körben őrizték, hogy végül már csak családon belül terjedt, és egyik generáció adta át a másiknak az ősi tudást.

- De hát Dumbledore! - nézett fel McGalagony ,- ez volt a legfőbb oka annak, hogy ez az ősi tudás elveszett, és hogy eltűntek ezek a szentélyek. A beavatott családok az idők folyamán kihunytak, már nem volt kinek átadni az ősi tudást, vagy a beavatott elhalt mielőtt átadhatta volna.

- Pontosan, Minerva -, bólintott Dumbledore - ,ezért merültek a feledésbe, főleg ahol még olyan kikötések is voltak, hogy csak férfi vagy női ágon öröklődhetett a tudás. De az emlékezet megőrzött még néhány olyan szentélyt, amelyek több ezer évesek, pl. Görögországban és a krétai kultúra színhelyein…

- Delphoi? - csodálkozott Minerva -. vagy Dodóna? Már régóta csak romok.

-Úgy van, delphoi már rom. De még létezett egy nagy hatalommal bíró szentély, amelynek hollétét még nagyobb titok övezte, mint a delphoiét, és amelyet csak a kígyós istennő szentélyeként emlegettek.

- Igen, Athana szentélye - bólintott Flitwick -, akit a Galambok, Szelek és…

- A Labirintus Úrnőjeként ismertek. – fejezték be a mondatot Dumbledore és McGalagony egyszerre.

- De Albus, ha már senki sincs, aki részesült volna ezekben a beavatásokban, akkor nem lehet felhasználni ezeket a mágikus erőket! Hiába tudunk a létezésükről! Még a hollétük is bizonytalan!

Piton egy szót sem szólt ezalatt a diskurzus alatt, csak egyre sápadtabb lett.

- Ki állítja, kedves Minerva, hogy már nincs több beavatott? A Labirintus Úrnőjének titkát őrző „papnőt'' én pl. nagyon régóta és nagyon jól ismerem.

Flitwick ismét bólintott:

- Hogyne! Medea Spiridont én is nagyon jól ismerem. Nagy tudású és megbízható boszorkány.

- Sajnos, Flitwick, az utóbbi időben sokat betegeskedik…

A jelenlevők tanácstalanul bámultak feléjük.

- Ezért a szentély titkait és annak vezetését teljesen átruházta leányunokájára. - folytatta derűsen az igazgató.

A teremben hirtelen nagy csend lett.

- Aki most itt ül közöttünk - folytatta - Stella Spiridon kisasszony.

Flitwick szaporán bólogatott:

- Sejtettem – dünnyögte maga elé.

- És a kisasszony elvállalna egy ilyen feladatot? - nézett Minerva a Piton mellett ülő lányra, aki zavarba jött a rászegeződő tekintetektől.

- Spiridon kisasszony igen képzett és erős boszorkány, évek óta figyelemmel kísérem a fejlődését.

- De nem túl fiatal egy ilyen horderejű feladathoz?

- Minden tudásnak a birtokában van, amire szüksége van a feladat elvégzéséhez. A fehér kígyó erejére van szükségünk, ez az egyetlen, ami szembeszállhat azzal a sötét varázslattal, amire Voldemort készül.

- De hát ez… egy megidézést feltételező mágia, ha jól sejtem. És ezek igen veszélyesek…

- Természetesen, csak ha vállalja ezt - mondta Dumbledore, és minden szem várakozóan Stella felé fordult.

Piton, aki eddig mozdulatlanul és szótlanul ült, hirtelen egy gyors és észrevétlen mozdulattal megragadta Stella kezét az asztal alatt, mintha vissza akarta volna tartani. De a Minerva éles szemét, aki a közelükben ült, ez nem kerülte el.

„Nocsak!" - gondolta.

- Igen, vállalom - mondta Stella határozott hangon - , megszerzem a fehér kígyó erejét.

- Nos, rendben van - fordult Dumbledore a résztvevők felé - valami kérdés, javaslat?

De senki sem szólt, csak az idős kis Flitwick professzor jegyezte meg csendesen:

- Bátor kis hölgy maga.

- Hát akkor mára ennyi lett volna - mire mindenki mozgolódni kezdett

- Miss Spiridon, Severus, kérem, még váltanék önökkel néhány szót.

De ekkor kopogtak az ajtón, és Harry Potter jelent meg, aki zavartan állt meg a küszöbön a sok jelenlevő tanár láttán.

- Mit óhajt, Potter? - kérdezte szigorúan McGalagony.

- Az igazgató úrral szeretnék beszélni…

- Nos Harry, mi a baj? - kérdezte az idős mágus, majd Stelláék felé fordult - menjenek csak, majd magukért küldök.

1[1[1 Az idézetek forrása Joe Alex: A Labirintus Úrnője


	7. Chapter 7

Piton szobájába érve, a férfi egy szót sem szólt, a nőre sem nézett, csak fel-alá kezdett járkálni, sötét talárja lobogott utána. Stella egy darabig nézte, majd halkan megszólította:

- Severus… megtudhatnám, mi bajod van?

A férfi hirtelen megállt, és feléje fordult, arca sápadt volt a dühtől:

- Nem vállalhatod el! Ez túl veszélyes feladat! Dumbledore elég nagy mágus ahhoz, hogy más megoldást találjon erre a problémára!

- De Severus…

- Túl biztos magában a kisasszony, mi? - nézett gúnyosan a boszorkányra.

- Nem erről van szó…

- Én nagyon jól tudom, hogy micsoda veszélyekkel járhat az ilyen típusú mágia, főleg, ha arról van szó, amit én sejtek… Kislány korom óta ismerem a szentélyt és avattak be…

- Attól nem kevésbé veszélyes…

- És amit Te csinálsz, Severus? Az életedet kockáztatod szinte naponta azzal, hogy a Sötét Nagyúrnál kémkedsz…

A varázsló elfordult tőle és keserűen felnevetett:

- Az én életem, ugyan már! Évek óta csinálom ezt… és mit gondolsz, annyira hiányoznék? Esetleg a piszkos munka, amit végzek…

- Severus - vágott a szavába a nő, mert nem bírta tovább hallgatni a férfi keserű önmarcangolását.

A férfi közel lépett hozzá, és durván megragadta a karját és annyira megszorította, hogy fájdalmat okozott neki:

- Ígérd meg, hogy nem vállalsz semmilyen feladatot, amit Dumbledore rád akar bízni! - suttogta.

Stella döbbenten nézett a varázslóra, akit még ilyen dühösnek nem látott.

Halottsápadt arcán látszott, hogy alig bírja visszafogni a lelkében dúló hatalmas indulatot.

- De Sev -, szólalt meg a lány, megpróbálva kiszabadítani a karját a férfi szorításából, aki láthatóan nem volt tudatában, hogy milyen hatalmas erővel fogja.

Piton már hosszú évek óta nem érzett ilyet, már vissza sem tudta idézni azt a pillanatot, annyi idő telt azóta, amikor utoljára szorította össze lelkét ilyen másokért érzett aggodalom.

Most itt van valaki, aki, igen egyre fontosabb a számára, sőt… Úgy érezte, hogy beleőrülne, ha valami történne ezzel a teremtéssel. De ezt nagyon nehéz volt beismernie, még önmagának is. A tehetetlenség érzése dühössé tette.

- Ígérd meg ! - sziszegte a férfi.

- Mit ígérjek meg? - kérdezte Stella szenvedő arccal, miközben kétségbeesetten próbálta kirángatni a karját a férfi kezének szorításából.

- Hogy nem vállalsz semmi őrültséget!

- Ez fáj, engedj el! - nyögte végül a boszorkány, mert látta, hogy nem szabadulhat bilincsszerű markolásából.

Piton ekkor végül elengedte a nő karját, de csak azért, hogy ezúttal mindkét karjával átfogja az előtte álló karcsú alakot.

- Nem engedlek el, amíg meg nem ígéred nekem! - és a szemébe fúrta átható fekete tekintetét. Stella tehetetlenül állt a fekete szemek fogságában. Ekkor a varázsló hirtelen magához rántotta és őrült módon csókolni kezdte az ajkát, az arcát, nyakát, haját… csókok záporoztak rá.

- Ne, ne itt… nyöszörögte tehetetlenül a nő, de a teste mást mondott, mert ugyanolyan szenvedéllyel viszonozta a férficsókjait és érintését, mint amilyennel kapta.

- Mit ne? - mordult rá a mágus, és tovább csókolta.

Stella érezte, hogy elveszett, a férfi szenvedélye magával sodorta.

De ekkor erősen kettőt kopogtak az ajtón. Ám Piton nem zavartatta magát, a kopogás azonban ismétlődött.

- Severus - próbált Stella kiszabadulni a karjaiból - kopognak…

Ekkor az erős karok végül elengedték, Piton dühösen az ajtó felé indult.

- Ki az?

Stella közben zavartan próbálta rendbe hozni összeborzolt haját és zilált ruháját.

- Professzor úr! - hallatszott egy hang -, üzenetet hoztam.

Piton ingerülten felrántotta az ajtót. A küszöbön Harry Potter állt, aki meglátva tanára arckifejezését, ösztönösen hátrahőkölt.

„Piton már megint formában van!" - gondolta.

- Potter! Megtudhatom, mi a fenét keres itt? - suttogta roppant dühösen.

- A… az igazgató úr küldött, hogy közöljem… hogy várja a professzor urat és a vendég hölgyet az irodájában.

- Jó, megyünk már… és tűnjön már innen, mit álldogál itt? - förmedt rá, mert Harry a nyitott ajtón át bepillantott a szobába, de Stella félig elfordulva állt, úgyhogy nem láthatta jól a félhomályban.

Harry végül kihátrált a küszöbről:

„Vajon mivel dühítette így fel ez a nő? Pedig milyen csinos és milyen kedvesnek látszik." - töprengett, amíg elhagyta az alagsori folyosót.

Stella lelke viharos tengerként háborgott, megdöbbentette a férfi hirtelen dühkitörése, majd az ezt követő váratlan szenvedélyes jelenet. Önmaga reakciója is megriasztotta, nem tudta, hogy a férfi ilyen hatással van rá, és ilyen hatalma van felette.

- Induljunk akkor - szólt Piton a nőhöz, és többet meg sem szólalt, amíg Dumbledore szobájáig értek, de az a tekintet, amit egymásra vetettek, már úgyis elmondott mindent.


	8. Chapter 8

Már késő este volt, mikor az igazgató irodájába értek. A helységet lobogó fáklyák világították meg, az árnyékok ijesztő rajzolatokat vetettek a falra. Mintha nem is ugyanaz a helység lett volna, ahol nemrég a gyűlés zajlott.

- Miss Spiridon, Severus, foglaljanak helyett. Bocsássanak meg, hogy megvárakoztattam magukat, de a kis Potternek megint valami problémái vannak.

- Nem csodálom - morogta Piton, inkább önmagának.

Stella a legnagyobb erőfeszítéssel próbált nyugodtnak tűnni, bár még mindig az előbbi jelenet hatása alatt volt. Lopva Pitonra pillantott, aki karba tett kezekkel ült a mellette levő karosszékben, teljesen rezzenéstelen arccal, amiről lehetetlen volt bármit is leolvasni.

- Nos, kedves Stella, szólíthatom így, igaz? Hiszen úgy érzem, mintha nagyon közelről ismerném… Szeretném, ha megbeszélnénk néhány részletet, a tervet illetőleg. A kedves nagyanyja már említett néhány dolgot, de most önnel is szeretném megbeszélni. Tehát a fehér kígyó ereje… Ehhez elsősorban az istennő megidézésére van szükség, ami csak a szentélyben lehetséges. Természetesen először is el kell oda jutni - szólt az ősz mágus nyájasan, de Stellának úgy tűnt, fürkésző a tekintete.

- Igen, de hát ezt már gondolom, tudja a nagyanyámtól. A szentély Kéroszban van, a kígyós istennő legelrejtettebb szentélye, a labirintus szentélye, ami ennek köszönheti létét. Nem hiába hívják így -, nézett a két varázslóra Stella -, mert önök vagy bárki is hiába tudja, hol található, soha nem találná meg a bejáratot. Ezt csak ketten tudjuk a jelen pillanatban a nagyanyám meg én. De hát a szentélyt én úgyis kinyitom, mert a szertartást nekem kell levezetni…

- Igen, ezt kell megbeszélnünk. Ahhoz, hogy az istennővel megteremtse a kommunikációt, meg kell őt idézni. Ehhez helyszínként a szentély szükséges, ahol az istennő szobra áll, amit „életre kell" kelteni.

- Igen, bizonyos mágikus szavak segítségével és…

- A Khylkhór! - suttogta hamuszínűre vált arccal Piton. - Ettől tartottam. De hiszen ez a fekete mágiát súroló szertartás, Dumbledore. - hitetlenkedve hordozta végig hideg, kutató pillantását rajtuk, míg vékony ujjaival a karosszék karjait markolta meg.

Iszonyú erőfeszítésébe került, hogy ne veszítse el az önuralmát.

- Nem egészen, Severus. - felelte megfontoltan az igazgató. - Nagy felkészültséget igénylő és ezért bizonyos veszélyeket rejt magában.

- Ha nem csalódom -, folytatta hidegen Piton - tudtommal az idéző mágus akaratával és bizonyos mágikus szavak segítségével életre kelti a szobrot, de ehhez a szertartás idejére saját asztráltestét kell a rendelkezésére bocsátania.

- Ismerem a szertartást, Severus - mondta Stella higgadtan - nagyon jól, minden részletével tisztában vagyok.

- Így erre az időre lényegében elhagyja a fizikai testét, és ha nem sikerül „lebontania" a Khylkhórt, akkor az átveszi felette az hatalmat - fűzte tovább szavait fagyos nyugalommal a bájitaltan tanár, de a feszültség már szinte tapintható volt a helységben. - Így a lelke nem tud visszatérni a testébe, hanem lebeg, tulajdonképpen a halálnak egy neme, de rosszabb, mint a halál.

- Tisztában vagyok a kockázatokkal.

- De hát ez őrültség… - mondta már szinte suttogva Piton, és egy ér kidagadt homlokán s lüktetni kezdett - én nem…

- Severus! - szakította félbe Dumbledore -, én is jelen leszek, én közvetítem az istennőnek a kérelmet, és arra akartam önt kérni, hogy ön is jöjjön velünk, legyen jelen a szertartáson. Nemcsak azért mert már régóta ismeri Miss Spiridont, hanem mert jobbnak látom, ha ketten leszünk, és önt a megfelelő személynek tartom, hogy jelen legyen.

Pitonnak villant egyet a szeme:

- Rendben, ott leszek, de engedje meg Dumbledore, hogy megmondjam, hogy én nem értek egyet ezzel a tervvel. De természetesen ön dönt, és ha Miss Spiridon ezt vállalja - és súlyos, fekete pillantását Stellára vetette, - én nem tehetek semmit ellene.

Stella, aki addig, amíg a két varázsló vitatkozott, olyan szótlanul ült köztük, mintha nem is róla lett volna szó, felnézett és hangtalanul bólintott, de kerülte a Piton tekintetét. Ő már magában elvégezte a döntést.

- Hát akkor megbeszéltük. Az előkészületek még egy jó ideig eltartanak, gondolom, jó néhány hetet igénybe vesznek - és Stellára pillantott, aki helyeslőleg bólintott. - De amikor minden készen áll, önök majd jó előre értesítsenek minket.

S bár ősz aggastyán mosolyogva nézett körbe, az élénk kék szemek a lelkekben olvastak, ezt azonban kettőjük közül egyikük sem vette észre.

Alig szürkült, amikor Piton elhagyta a Roxfortot. A Tiltott Rengeteg felől élesen rikoltozó vadmadarak csoportja röppent fel és a Roxfort tornyai irányában tűnt el a horizontról.

Szinte észrevétlenül jött el a búcsú napja. Piton csak most döbbent rá, hogy tudta el kell válniuk, hogy milyen űr marad a boszorkány után. Az, hogy elérhető közelségben tudta, valamiféle biztonságérzetet adott.

Színek, képek kavarogtak benne, míg nagynénje házához közeledett. Tavasz volt, galagonyabokrok virágoztak, patakok csobogtak, vízesés morajlott, fenyvesek suhogó hangja, gyantás lehelete. Régen múlt vakációk, a gyermekkori emlékek… És mindenütt Stella, nevető szemei, csilingelő kacagása átrajzolódva minden emléken.

Aztán a felnőtt Stella, világító zöld szemei, selymes fekete haja, meleg hangja, megejtő mosolya, Stella puha ajkai, kábító illata…

Maya néni nyitott ajtót, aki nem is tűnt olyan meglepettnek, amilyennek mutatni akarta magát.

- Stella fenn van még a szobájában - közölte unokaöccse kutató pillantását látva.

Piton halkan kopogott az ajtón. A boszorkány úti köpenyben volt, mosolygott, de a szemében ott bujkált a bánat.

- Kikísérlek - szűrte a fogai között a varázsló, és csak ennyit mondott, pedig szerette volna jól megrázni az előtte álló nőt, hogy tegyen le erről az átkozott tervről, szeretett volna könyörögni neki, hogy ne menjen el, szerette volna karjai bilincsébe zárni és örökre fogva tartani…

Egy őrült pillanatig úgy tűnt, megállt az idő, amint önmagukból kifordult lélekkel, lázas szenvedéllyel megcsókolták egymást.

- Nem, ne kísérj ki - bontakozott ki Stella zavartan Piton karjaiból, miközben a szíve úgy vert, mint a riadt madárkáé, akit foglyul ejtettek.

- Jobb lesz így…

Lentről Maya néni hangja hallatszott, aki Stellát szólította, az gyorsan felkapta a kikészített bőröndöt, még egy búcsúpillantást vetett rá és kifordult az ajtón.

Piton még néhány percig bénultan állt a szobában, ahol minden Stelláról beszélt, a tárgyak még az ő érintését őrizték, a levegőben még érezhető volt az ő illata. Aztán egyszerre minden olyan üressé és értelmetlenné vált, a férfi érezte, hogy nem bír tovább egy percig sem maradni itt és kirohant. Egy nyitva felejtett fiókból az anyja képe mosolygott rá, de ő észre sem vette. A lelkében úgy visszhangzott valami.

„Rossz voltam, s te azt mondtad jó vagyok

Csúf, de te gyönyörűnek találtál.

Végig hallgattad mindig, amit mondtam.

Halandóból így lettem halhatatlan."

/Pilinszky: Átváltozások/


	9. Chapter 9

Néhány hónap múlva

Mottó:

Helyzetjelentés:

_1. __Herceg, a hó elment._

_2. __De mégsem lesz tavasz._

A következő hetek, hónapok belevesztek a szürkeségbe. Akár egy szürke, végtelen óceán, ahol a hajós egyre a szigetet lesi, de az csak nem bukkan föl a horizonton. Ólmos súllyal nehezedett rá, ködként ülte meg lelkét.

Ahogy telt az idő, egyre jobban várta, hogy Dumbledore hívassa és közölje vele, indulniuk kell Krétára. Bár leginkább azt szerette volna, ha arról értesíti, hogy más megoldást talált és ejti a tervet. Persze így nem lett volna alkalma egyhamar találkozni Stellával.

Az óráit ugyanúgy megtartotta, látszólag nem változott semmi, a kívülálló nem sejthette, mi zajlik benne.

Sokkal több idő telt, mint amire számított, úgyhogy már kezdett reménykedni benne, hogy Dumbledore lemondott a dologról. És egy nap mégis bekövetkezett.

- Severus -, szólt súllyal ejtve ki a szavakat Dumbledore - minden készen áll. Holnap indulnia kell Krétára, úgy döntöttem, hogy ön előre utazik. Nem helyes, hogy együtt lássanak minket, nehogy gyanút fogjanak. Én néhány nap múlva követem önt. Krétán Miss Spiridon várni fogja önt.

Piton szó nélkül hallgatta végig, a gondolatok lázasan keringtek az agyában és percek töredéke alatt többféle érzés is végigfutott rajta: izgalom, zaklatottság, aggodalom.

De ebből kívülről nem látszott semmi, csak Dumbledore sejthetett valamit, mert ő már túl régóta és túl jól ismerte Pitont.

- Az óramegtartási kötelezettségei alól természetesen mentesül erre az időre.

- És a Nagyúr? - kérdezte sötéten a bájitaltan tanár. - Mit mondjak neki?

- Az igazat, hogy valami készül külföldön, és ennek néz utána, amire rájönnének, ha egyáltalán rájönnek, amit kétlek, már késő lesz.

Piton bólintott, majd szobájába sietett, hogy elkezdje a készülődést.

Rekordidő alatt be tudott csomagolni, hatalmas rutinja volt ebben, tévedhetetlen biztonsággal választotta ki a legszükségesebb dolgokat. Varázspálcájának egy suhintására kivágódott a szekrények ajtaja, ahol példás rendben sorakoztak a polcon a ruhái. Ezek közül néhány darab a bőröndbe szállt szépen összefogva, anélkül, hogy összegyűrődött volna.

Piton a dolgozószobájába ment és kinyitotta azt a szekrényt, ahol a legfontosabb bájitalokat tartotta. Innen lopta ki valamikor Hermione a százfűlé-főzethez szükséges hozzávalókat. Ezeket is elővarázsolhatta volna, de jobb szeretett saját kezűleg babrálni velük. Néhány pillanatig mérlegelt magában, majd kivett néhány bájitalt. Soha nem utazott hosszabb útra néhány fontos bájital nélkül. Sosem lehet tudni, mi adódhat.

Bármikor újból elkészíthette volna őket, de némelyikhez olyan bonyolult összetevő szükségeltetett, amely nem biztos, hogy kéznél van.

Majd leemelt néhány könyvet is, és ezeket is elcsomagolta, a bájitalok a bőrönd egy külön rekeszében kaptak helyet. Néhány percig még tétovázott, majd sóhajtott és lecsapta a bőrönd fedelét.

Hirtelen vágyat érzett, hogy a friss levegőre menjen. Odakinn már alkonyodott, a tanár néhány percnyi töprengés után felfele indult a csillagvizsgáló toronyba, nem akart messzire menni.

Amikor már jó messzire járt a szobájától, suhanó árnyakat vett észre, egy olyan emeleten, ahol a diákoknak semmi keresnivalójuk nem lett volna. Egy pillanatra megállt, majd úgy döntött, hogy nem szentel figyelmet Potter és társai szánalmas kísérletezéseinek, nem volt olyan hangulatban.

Nemsokára megérkezett a toronyba, a nehéz vasajtó csikorogva nyílt ki. A falakon bolygókat és zodiákus jegyeket ábrázoló megsárgult térképek lógtak, de Piton rájuk sem pillantott. A gótikus ablakhoz lépett és felnyitotta. Metsző, hideg levegő áramlott a helységbe, de ő észre sem vette. Innen nagyon messzire el lehetett látni, a Tiltott Rengeteg sötét fáin túl a kékellő hegyeket és még annál is messzebb…

A szél sötét talárját cibálta, de ő nem törődött vele, a végtelent fürkészte távolba vesző tekintettel.

Stella a tengerparton sétált, a süppedős, homokos parton, néha felemelt egy kagylót, majd leült egy kiugró sziklára, cipőjét maga mellé tette. Órákig el tudta nézni a tengert, akár az erkélyről, akár így a parton sétálgatva. A morajló, hullámzó tenger látványa megnyugtatta háborgó lelkét. Fehér sirályok kerengtek élesen kiáltozva, egészen közel. Nagy, fehér szárnyaik élesen rajzolódtak ki a lilás horizonton.

Egy nagyobbacska hullám felcsapott, játékosan végigsöpört lábain és eláztatta ruhája szegélyét, de ő nem látszott észrevenni. A szél feléje sodort egy dalocskát, együgyű, mugli szerelmi dalocska volt, a sziget túlsó felén a mugli faluban dúdolta valaki elnyújtott hangon: Agapi-mu! Agapi-mu!

Stella hirtelen vágyat érzett, hogy lemenjen a mugli faluba, beálljon körtáncot táncolni és megfeledkezzen a ránehezedő problémák súlyáról.

Milyen egyszerű is lenne így élni! Nem lenne Voldemort, halálfalók, átkok… De nem lehet! Őt minden a varázslóvilághoz kötötte, látásból ismerte a környéken élő muglikat és életüket, néha messziről biccentettek is neki. Valószínűleg valami különc milliomosnak tartották a sziget félreeső sarkában, a romos, régi házban egyedül élő komoly fiatal nőt, aki mindig váratlanul jelent meg és tűnt el a szigeten.

Így továbbra is mozdulatlan szoborrá dermedve, ülve maradt a sziklán. Szomorú volt és félt.

„Severus! - szólította. – Merre vagy?"

A tenger is lassan acélszürke és mélykék színt öltött. A boszorkány a látóhatárt fürkészte az egyre sűrűsödő szürkeségben, mintha tekintete át tudott volna hatolni a végtelen horizonton…

„Ágyad hideg volt, idegen,

Veled feküdt a tetemem,

nem én voltam,

egy másik asszony.

Egy másik asszony szívta tested…

én lelkedet hoztam el."1[1[1

Piton verejtékezve ébredt, a hideg verejték patakokban folyt a hátán. Még hosszú percekig a lázálom hatása alatt volt…

„Valami nincs rendjén, de nem tudok rájönni, hogy mi…" - gondolta néhány perc múlva, amikor már higgadtan tudott gondolkozni. A tükörből még a szokásosnál is sápadtabb arcmása nézett vissza rá.

Kint még csak éppen derengett a hajnal. Tudta, hogy nem lesz képes többet aludni, különben is inkább virrasztott, amihez szokva is volt, mintsem viszontlássa lázálma képeit.

„Lassan indulnom kell - gondolta aztán -, ha idejében ott akarok lenni a kikötőben."

Boda Edit: Helyzetjelentés

1[1[1 A részletek Boda Edit: Helyzetjelentés és Metaorgia c. verseiből származnak


	10. Chapter 10

A tenger örvényleni kezdett, majd hirtelen, akár egy kísértethajó, egy vitorlás jelent meg.

Először két szürke ruhás, minisztériumi varázslónak kinéző férfi szállt ki, majd egy idős, molett testalkatú boszorkány, gyanúsan mozgolódó kosárral a karján. Amikor Stella meglátta a magas, vékony testalkatú férfit, a szíve majd kiugrott a helyéből. S bár szilárdan eltökélte, hogy ezúttal normálisan fog viselkedni, csak azon kapta magát, hogy odarohan a férfihoz, és a nyakába veti magát.

Az idős boszorkány, néhány lépésnyire tőlük, érdeklődve szemlélte az érzelmes jelenetet. Nem nézte volna ki zárkózott útitársából, aki az egész hosszú út alatt csupán néhány szót szólt, a legszükségesebbet, és aztán könyveibe vagy a Reggeli Próféta friss számába temetkezett.

Piton csak arra eszmélt, hogy puha karok fonják át a nyakát, és Stella a keblén van. Ekkor ő is, mintegy önkéntelenül erősen magához szorította a karcsú nőalakot. Alig tudott szóhoz jutni.

- Ö, Stella -, nézett bele a smaragdszínű ragyogó szempárba, melyből csak úgy sugárzott feléje a melegség.

- Jól utaztál, Severus?

- Igen, nagyon kellemes utunk volt. Hát induljunk talán - szólt aztán, és mindketten leplezni igyekeztek a zavarukat.

- Jó - mondta vidáman Stella -, csak nem így. A nagyanyám mindenáron meg akar ismerni téged. Ezért először be kell mennünk a városba, a muglik közé és oda nem hoppanálhatunk. Tehát - szólt és elővette a varázspálcáját és egy majdnem szabályos kört írt le kettőjük előtt.

Piton méla undorral meredt a talárja helyén levő világos színű vászonnadrágra és ingre, majd a lányra nézett, de gyorsan el is kapta a tekintetét. Még soha sem látta a boszorkányt mugli ruhákban. A boszorkányonis hasonló világos színű ruhák voltak, de a testre szabott nadrág és a könnyű kis blúz sejteni engedték testének minden domborulatát.

Stella a zsebébe nyúlt:

- Severus -, szólt és kivett két teljesen egyforma napszemüveget, és az egyiket neki nyújtotta.

Szinte észrevétlenül jutottak át a rejtett öbölből, ahova a varázslók vitorlása érkezett, a zajos, zsúfolt mugli kikötőbe, ahol színes tábla hirdette: Isten hozott Krétán!

A varázsló,most az egyszer, találva érezte magát egy sablonos, mugli felirat által.

„Igen. – morfondírozott magában. – Hozott isten! De melyik isten? Valószínűleg a kígyós istennő hívásának engedelmeskedtem…"

Ahogy megindultak a szűk utcákon a mediterrán városokra jellemző zsivajgás, tarka hullámzó tömeg fogadta őket. Mindenütt hangoskodó, napbarnított emberek, olyan kevés öltözékben, hogy épp közszeméremsértésért ne kelljen bezárni őket. Piton magában szitkozódott, ki nem állhatta a tömeget, főleg az ilyen korlátolt, zajos mugli-társaságot.

Elkapta néhány, nagy, fekete szemű, mély dekoltázst viselő mugli nő kihívó, kacér pillantását, amit a külföldi turistának kinéző sápadt arcú férfira vetettek.

„Ostoba, szemérmetlen perszónák!" - gondolta dühösen a varázsló.

- Nagyanyám már vagy fél évszázada él itt, egy régi házban - mesélte később Stella, amikor már átjutottak egy igen zsúfolt utcán. Így nem bírta megállni, hogy ne segítsen a mugliknak ezzel, azzal, füvekkel, jó tanácsokkal. Ennek aztán meg is lett az eredménye, a hatóságok és a helyi egyház is rossz szemmel kezdték méregetni. Képzeld, azt hírelték a róla, hogy boszorkány!

- Ki gondolta volna? - vetette közbe gunyorosan a varázsló.

- Így aztán bezárkózott és az utóbbi húsz évben már alig fogadott valakit, úgyhogy azok közül a muglik közül, akik ismerték, már alig él valaki. Csak a közelebbi szigetekről látogatja meg néha egy-egy idős boszorkány.

A tömeg ritkulni kezdett, hosszú, szűk, poros utcákon mentek tovább, itt már alig volt járókelő. Keskeny, meredek lépcsősort másztak meg, ez egy kihalt utcába vezetett, a kopott, régi házak ablakaiban, erkélyein mindenütt rengeteg virág. Végül egy ilyen régi, emeletes ház előtt álltak meg. Stella a régi tölgyfaajtó kígyófejes kopogtatójával koppantott kettőt, s amíg várakoztak, két kopott, szűk farmernadrágot viselő viháncoló csitri viharzott el mellettük. A kapu csakhamar feltárult és egy lépcsősorra engedett bejárást. Fenn már várta őket a boszorkány.

- Tessék csak, tessék - invitálta őket. - Ne haragudjon, hogy idefárasztottam.

- Severus Piton professzor vagyok -, mutatkozott be a mágus.

- Örvendek, Medea Spiridon. Tessék csak…

- Hogyne, teljesen érthető - válaszolta a bájitaltan tanár. És egy szempillantás alatt felmérték egymást, az idős boszorkány a fiatal, sötéthajú varázslót, az pedig az idős asszony lélekbelátó szemeit. A szikár, egyenes tartású, sötét ruhákba öltözött idős hölgy leginkább Maya nénikéjére emlékeztette, bár távolról sem hasonlított a kifinomult angol hölgyekre. Határozott, az élet megpróbáltatásaitól megacélozott asszony benyomását tette.

- Gondolom, szeretné megismerni azokat az idegeneket, akik bemerészkednek az Istennő szentélyében - jegyezte meg csendesen a férfi.

- Hát ez igaz - felelte éles pillantással Medea Spiridon -, bár nem mondhatnám, hogy én magam is sűrűn fordultam meg ott.

- Nos, mi újság Angliában? - kérdezte aztán, hellyel kínálva a vendéget. Piton egy magas támlájú székre ereszkedett le, miután erről egy vastag farkú, kékesszürke macska ugrott le, aki addig békésen szundikált rajta.

- Rossz a helyzet, igaz? Hallottam róla.

Piton csak bólintott.

- Dumbledore is hamarosan érkezik, a pontos időpontot még velem sem közölte.

- Igen, én sem tudok többet. Gondolom a biztonság kedvéért. Ide csak közvetve jutnak el a hírek. Kevesen vagyunk mi már. Itt már mind elsatnyult, gyenge varázslók élnek - legyintett.

- De maga, fiam - mondta keresetlenül az öregasszony, - elég erősnek látszik, hogy kibírja azokat a veszélyeket, amelyeknek az unokám ki van téve, mint a szentély őrzője, és megvédje őt.

Piton meglepve pillantott fel, Stella zavarában felállt az asztaltól, mintha csak a narancsszörpös kannát keresné.

- De mama -, mondta elfordulva, - Severus azért jött, hogy amint Dumbledore is megérkezik, együtt kísérjenek el a szentélybe.

- Igen, kislányom, ismerem én is a tervet. De engem akarsz te átejteni, az én koromban? Túl öreg vagyok én már ahhoz. Elég, ha csak rátok nézek és tudom, hányadán vagytok egymással.

Az öregasszony nagyon is jól látta Stella örömtől kipirosodó arcát, valahányszor a bagoly Pitontól hozott levelet számára.

A férfi szűkszavú levelei leginkább száraz tények közlésére szorítkoztak, majd pár szóban finoman érdeklődött a lány hogylétéről. A boszorkányt ez is kimondhatatlan örömmel töltötte el, mert tudta, hogy részéről ez is egy gesztus. Gondosan őrizgette ezeket a leveleket, legféltettebb kincsei között.

Amióta visszatért Angliából nemigen akaródzott neki Pitonról beszélni, azon kívül, amit az idős boszorkány már tudott, hogy ő is eljön a labirintus szentélyébe. Nehezére esett feltárni érzelmeit, amelyek őt is ennyire felkavarták, nem akart kérdésekre válaszolni. S bár sok időt töltött nagyanyjánál, hogy megfelelőképp felkészüljenek a szertartásra, esténként legszívesebben hazatért szülei házába, hogy egyedül legyen gondolataival.

Medea igen jó emberismerő volt, bár a professzor tartózkodó magatartása még őt is meglepte.

„Nehéz ember - gondolta, - s még annál is zárkózottabb, mint amilyennek elképzeltem, s amilyennek Maya meg Dumbledore leírták nekem."

Az öregasszony szókimondó megjegyzése után zavart csönd ereszkedett a szobára. Stella nem merte felemelni a tekintetét, és főleg Pitonra nézni.

- Na jó -, állt fel végül a boszorkány - megyek, behozom az ebédet.

Rövid idő alatt a legkülönfélébb ínycsiklandozó görög életkülönlegességek kerültek az asztalra.

- Rendben, akkor beszéljünk a tervről, mert látom itt másról nem lehet beszélni. Szóval ez egy olyan tisztség, ami családon belül öröklődik. Sajnos, már nagyon kevesen maradtunk. Utoljára, ha emlékezetem nem csal Nauzika nagyanyám idejében idézték meg Athanát. Én is csak ő elbeszéléseiből tudom, hogy mi történt akkor a labirintus szentélyében.

Piton feszült figyelemmel követte a szavait. Legsötétebb sejtéseit látta igazolódva látni.

„Szóval a tudás egy része elveszett - forogtak elméjének kerekei - és ráadásul már senki sem él azok közül, akik valaha is részt vettek egy ilyen szertartáson."

Stella szinte hangtalanul tért vissza az ebédlőbe, a varázslót csak a hangja rezzentette fel.

- Ideje lesz indulnunk, Severus!

Odakinn az ég furcsa liláskék színt öltött, már késő délutánra járt az idő.

- Aztán vigyázzanak magukra - kiáltott utánuk az idős boszorkány, miközben ők már hoppanáltak és már csak a szél süvítését hallották.


	11. Chapter 11

A sziget félreeső zugában közel a tengerparthoz hoppanáltak. A túlsó felén a szigetnek, alig kivehetően, bújtak meg a mugli házak.

Repkénnyel sűrűn benőtt ócska kerítés előtt álltak meg, benn romos épület körvonalai sejlettek. Virágzó olajfaligetek bódító illata terjengett. Stella megállt a kerítés egy pontja előtt, bejárat sehol nem látszott és elmormolt egy varázsigét. Ekkor az indák szétváltak és szép, kovácsoltvas kapu vált láthatóvá.

A dór oszlopfős, tornácos fehér villához homokos ösvény vezetett a fákkal, bokrokkal körülvett kerten keresztül. Egyszerű, letisztult formák uralkodtak mindenütt.

Tágas, világos nappaliba léptek, a falat mélyvörös, mintás keleti szőnyeg díszítette, az elhúzott fehér függöny az erkélyre nyílott, ahonnan egyenesen a tengerre lehet látni.

- A vendégszobák az emeleten vannak -, szólt a boszorkány -, ott leteheted a csomagot.

Piton végigjártatta tekintetét a szobában, mindenütt nyugalom honolt, de ő mégis vészjóslónak érezte ezt a békét, mint a vihar előtti szélcsendet, mintha valami készülődne, lassan, de kérlelhetetlenül.

A lány egy ezüsttálban, míves ötvöskéz munkája, mindenféle friss gyümölcsöt helyezett az asztalra. A férfi elvett egy gyümölcsöt, de annyira lefoglalták gondolatai, hogy azt sem tudta, mit ízlelget.

- Igazán szép helyen laksz - jegyezte meg csendesen.

- Még a szüleim rendezték be, én alig változtattam rajta. Bár ők nem sokáig élvezhették - felelte halkan Stella.

Kínos csönd ereszkedett közéjük. Túl sok volt a kerülni való beszédtéma, a múlt és a jelen sötét árnyai teljes súlyukkal nehezedtek rájuk.

- Szóval - törte meg végre a csendet Piton, miközben a redők elmélyültek a homlokán -, ha jól értelmeztem, amit a nagyanyád mondott, utoljára másfél százada rendeztek ilyen szertartást. És már senki nem él azok közül, akik valaha is részt vettek a ceremónián.

- Csak nagyon ritkán és indokolt esetben idézték meg az istennőt.

- Ez nem valami megnyugtató - folytatta bársonyos hangján -, nem mintha kétségbe vonnám a tudásodat, vagy a nagyanyádét. De…

- Nagyon jól felkészültünk rá, minden részletet kidolgoztunk…

- Amiről tudomásotok volt - vágott a szavába a varázsló, de a hangjából aggodalom hallatszott ki. - Ismered annyira a mágiát Stella, s gondolom, vettél már részt hasonló, ha nem is iniciatikus szertartáson, ahogy én is, hogy tudjad, bármi, hangsúlyozom bármi, megtörténhet. A Khylkhór az egyik legveszélyesebb mágikus szertartás.

A boszorkány felpillantott a férfi sápadt arcára és nem válaszolt.

A feltámadó esti szél sós, tengeri levegőt hozott a szobába. Hirtelen alkonyult, de ők észre sem vették a sűrűsödő homályt. A lemenő nap utolsó sugarai bíborszínű csíkokat rajzoltak Stella zöld talárjára.

- Stella -, szólt aztán halkan a férfi. - Én komolyan gondoltam, amit a Roxfortban mondtam. Még meggondolhatod, írunk Dumbledore-nak… Ez a fajta mágia túl kockázatos, és én nem szeretném, ha…

A lány hátat fordított és az ablakhoz lépett, hogy Piton ne láthassa az arcát. A szorongás hideg kígyóként kúszott a keblébe, de nem akarta, hogy a férfi észrevegye, hogy ő is nyugtalan.

A varázsló követte az ablakhoz.

- Értsd meg -, mondta szinte suttogva - aggódom, és ha valami történne veled, nem tudom hogy…

Stellának könnyek szöktek a szemébe, mióta várta, hogy a férfi kiejtse ezeket a szavakat. De ő nem visszakozhat, vállalta ezt a feladatot, amelyet a sors jelölt ki a számára.

Piton látva, hogy nem válaszol, gyöngéden megfogta a karját, és maga felé fordította. Így álltak percekig egymás szemébe mélyedve…

Amikor a férfi magához húzta, Stella érezte, hogy lábaiból kiszáll az erő, és Piton vállaiba kapaszkodott, mint a fuldokló, biztonságot keresve.

A varázsló mind szorosabban ölelte, csókjaik mind szenvedélyesebbé váltak.

Hosszú percekig csókolóztak, a férfi keze becsúszott a zöld talár alatt viselt vékony lepelszerű anyagból készült ruha alá, s a nő selymes bőrét simogatta. A férfi csókokkal borította a testét, majd könnyű pehelyként felkapta, és két lépéssel átszelve a nappalit a hálószobában termett vele.

Ott az ágyra dobta a remegő lányt, egy percig mozdulatlanul gyönyörködött benne, majd ráhajolt. Egyre szenvedélyesebb ölelések és csókok záporoztak, a lány reszketett a vágytól és mindketten kölcsönösen próbálták egymást megszabadítani a ruháktól. De mivel ez túl lassan ment, Piton egy mozdulattal letépte róla a vékony fehér ruhákat, míg a lány reszkető kezekkel nyitotta szét a mellén az ingét, és simult hozzá. Mind hevesebben és hevesebben ölelték egymást, fokozva a hevességét szinte az elviselhetetlenségig…

Majd egyszerre tört fel belőlük a kiáltás, a gyönyör több egymást követő hullámban öntötte el őket.

És megérkeztek. Hazaértek és elvesztek egymásban. Megérintették a végtelent. A tér és idő megszűntek számukra. Semmi sem számított rajtuk kívül. A múlt messzire tűnt minden fájdalmával és magányával, a holnap pedig gondolatfárasztóan távoli volt.

Stella azt hitte eszét veszti a boldogságtól. Percekig nem merte kinyitni a szemét, nehogy ez is csak egy újabb álom legyen és erősen belekapaszkodott Piton karjába.

„Idő, állj meg, ez az a perc!" – gondolta Piton. A perc, amit oly régen várt és már nem is hitte, hogy eljön. Azé a felhőtlen boldogságé, amit eddig soha nem volt alkalma megélni.

„Ha csak most egyszer is éltem át, akkor is érdemes volt."

Kristálytisztán akarta lelkében megőrizni ezeket a pillanatokat.

Azt sem bánta volna, ha a következő pillanatban meg kell halnia. És Stellára pillantott, aki a keblére borulva feküdt, fekete haja szétterült körülötte. Semmi nem volt rajta csak a kígyós karkötő. Valószínűtlenül szép volt. Kinn a tenger hullámai egyenletesen csapkodták a sziklákat, és a csillagok hunyorogni kezdtek.


	12. Chapter 12

''_Sirályok hangját hallgatom,_

_Amint testük koppanva földre ér,_

_Mikor lelküket üvegkaptárba gyűjtik_.''

A nap már elég magasan járt, hosszú, meleg ujjai átnyúltak a fehér függönyökön, és a fehér takaró szélét cirógatták.

Stellának kipattantak a szemei, és tekintete valakinek a bársonyos fekete szemével találkozott. Gyorsan lehunyta megint a szemét, és magában könyörgött, hogy tovább tartson ez a pillanat.

- Jó reggelt, kedvesem - hallott egy jól ismert bársonyos hangot és érezte, hogy puha ujjak végigsimítják az arcát. A férfi már rég felébredt, alig aludt tulajdonképp, csak nem akarta felébreszteni a nőt, így mozdulni is alig mert. Stella elmosolyodott és kinyitotta a szemét. Olyan boldognak és könnyűnek érezte magát, mint még soha.

- Severus - simult belé a karjaiba.

Piton is hasonlóképpen érzett, de nem akart és nem tudott az érzelmeiről beszélni. Stellát karjaiban tartva olyan béke és ujjongó öröm töltötte el, mint talán még soha.

- Ó, már elég későre jár - nézett körül a boszorkány.

- Nem kéne felkeljünk? - kérdezte Piton, mert attól tartott, ha még egy darabig időznek, akkor valószínűleg az egész napot az ágyban fogják tölteni, és nem alvással. Pillanatnyi józansága tiltakozott ez ellen, hiszen nem egészen vakációzni érkezett ide.

- De, menjünk fürödni! - mondta a lány és egy macska fürgeségével felszökött, magára kapta a ruháit és választ sem várva a kert felé indult. A varázsló, aki mosolyogva követte, alig győzte a lépést tartani vele, mert a járást sem ismerte itt jól.

Stella a kertbe érve fesztelenül ledobálta öltözékét és a tenger felé rohant. Mozdulatában a régi olümposzi istenek természetessége rejlett, akik hajdan e boldog szigeteken jártak-keltek, halandókkal szeretkeztek és élvezték az életet. Gyöngyözőkacagással merítkezett meg a habokban, majd látva a férfi kissé megrökönyödött arckifejezését, nevetve kiáltotta felé:

- Egyet se tarts, ha egy mugli véletlenül erre tévedne, semmit sem látna csak egy romos házat és egy gazzal benőtt kertet.

A kert, Piton ezt csak most vette észre, a tegnap óta, nagy változáson ment át. Fantasztikus virágzásnak indult, egyszerre nyíltak a tavaszi virágok a nyári rózsákkal, csodálatos szín és illatpompát teremtve

„Ez csak valami bűbáj lehet" - gondolta a varázsló.

- A nagyanyám bűbájai - nevetett a boszorkány, látva csodálkozását. - A kert érzékeli az itt élők hangulatát. De ilyen szépnek még nem emlékszem, hogy láttam… - tette hozzá kissé később.

A fákon fehér galambok búgtak, rengeteg fehér galamb mindenfelé, és ahogy Piton megindult a kerten keresztül, a levelek alól riadt kis gyíkok surrantak tovább. A galambok - a szerelem istennőjének a madarai - teljesen szelídek voltak, annyira, hogy a Stella vállára telepedtek, az egyik különlegesen szép pávafarkú pedig a fejére szállt.

Piton néhány pillanatig hitetlenkedve nézte a képet, olyan volt, mint híres mugli festők képein maga Aphrodité istennő, amint Ciprus szigetén életre kell a tenger habjai közül.

Pedig az, akinek árnya erre a kertre vetült, nem a szép és szeszélyes görög istennő volt, hanem a rejtélyesebb és épp ezért veszedelmesebb Athana, a kígyós istennő, akit szintén galambok, szelek és labirintusok úrnőjeként emlegettek hívei, a krétaiak.

De a férfi most nem gondolt erre. A kert ebben a pillanatban olyan valószínűtlenül téren és időn kívülinek tűnt. Pedig a veszély ott leselkedett tőlük nem is olyan távol, készen arra, hogy lecsapjon az alkalmas pillanatban. De ők boldogok voltak és megfeledkeztek róla. Piton is levette talárját és követte kedvesét a tengerbe.

Kékeszöld, tarajos hullámok között ölelték egymást. A boldogság érzése közel járt, kézzel fogható volt.

- Gyere -, mondta később Stella, - mutassam meg a környező szigeteket is –, és felöltötte fehér ruháját, majd talárja zsebéből előhúzta a pálcáját. Addigra már a varázsló is megszokott fekete talárjában volt.

Stella elhúzta a varázspálcát a tenger vizébe vesző horizont előtt, és a távolban mint apró szigetek tűntek fel a régi jóshelyek .

- Dodona, Mükéné és Delphói. De így nem látszanak túl jól.

- Valóban nem, de az sem jó ötlet, hogy hoppanáljunk, mert megérkezhet Dumbledore, és nem talál minket.

- Na igen, és különben is mit látnál? Romokat és rengeteg mugli turistát - összevonta a szemöldökét. - De én mást szeretnék megmutatni neked.

És egy széles határozott pálcamozdulatot tett, míg egy varázsigét mormolt. Az egyik település kiválva az asztrálsíkból közeledni kezdett a szürkés gomolygásban, miközben egyre nagyobbodott, amíg el nem érte a tengerpartot, ahol ők álltak.

- Az Akasha-krónika - mormolta a férfi és csodálkozva a boszorkányra pillantott. Majd ő is elővette varázspálcáját. Stella intett és átléptek az előttük szigetként formálodó földsávra.

- Jó, de hol vagyunk? És mikor?

Stella pálcájával kissé szétzilálta maga előtt a levegőt, ekkor egy tekercs bontakozott ki, rajta cifra régi görög írás: _Python_ és mellette a hatalmas sárkánykígyó.

- Ez az? - kérdezte a férfi és döbbenten Stellára nézett, miközben elindultak a verőfényes napfényben fürdő utcákon.

- Igen, Delphóiban vagyunk az Apolló előtti időkben, mint tudod. De ez már akkor jóshely volt, és amíg az isten meg nem ölte a kígyót, addig a helység ezt a nevet viselte.

Fehér és piros oszlopos házak mellett haladtak el, egy csoport vakító fehér bőrű, nagy fekete szemű, fekete hajú nő jött szembe velük, vékony leplekbe öltözve, többnyire fedetlen keblekkel. Az egyik egy korsót tartott a vállán. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem látják őket. Egy szép ház mellett álltak meg, kis gyermekek játszódtak önfeledten az udvaron. Csak amikor jobban megfigyelték, vették észre, hogy a legkisebb kis fehér kígyókat tett-vett egy kosárkába.

Stella felnevetett:

- Ez volt a szokás, szinte minden házban tartottak kígyókat. Nem féltek tőlük.

Piton csak szótlanul nézte, mindez nem volt ismeretlen számára, de így, élőben látni egészen más hatást keltett. Majd a boszorkányra nézett, aki olyan biztonsággal mozgott, hogy látszott nem először fordul meg itt.

Egy közeli ház emeleti tornácán hölgyek pihentek, Piton egy pillanatra azt hitte, káprázik a szeme, a nyakukban ugyanis hatalmas élő boák tekeredtek lustán. Így hűsöltek a rekkenő hőségben.

Váratlanul egy félreeső utcából gyaloghintó fordult be a főútra, hatalmas porfelhőt kavarva. Izmos férfiak emelték a magasba a hintót, rajta gőgös pillantású szépség. Ahogy elhaladtak mellettük, olyan közel, hogy Piton ösztönösen arrább húzta a karjától a boszorkányt, jól kivehető volt a drága, finom kelméből készült ruhája. Ő is félmeztelen volt, szeme és ajkai erősen kifestve, karján aranykarikák, és gondosan elrendezett éjfekete fürtjeibe igazgyöngysorok fonódtak. Valami különös mosusz-szerű illatfelhőt hagyott maga után.

Stella csodálkozva bámulta:

- Valami gazdag úrinő lehet - mondta maga elé.

- Igen, vagy kurtizán - mormolta Piton.

- Lehet, hát akkor menjünk tovább.

Stella egy gyors jelet írt a levegőbe, egy szemvillanásnyi időre tejszerű köd takart el mindent előlük. Megvárták, amíg eloszlik és lassan tovább indultak a tűző napsütésben a városka széle felé. Látszólag nem sok minden változott az előző idősíkhoz képest. 

- Ha emlékezetem nem csal - mondta végül a varázsló - ,Apolló megölte Pythont, és elfoglalta a városkát.

- Igen, és a delfinről, amelynek hátán érkezett, nyerte a település a mostani nevét. De a jósnők természetesen megőrizték a Python nevét, a kígyónyelvet, melynek köszönhetően tudnak jósolni. Nézd csak - fogta meg a férfi karját -, ott jönnek, a Pythiák.

Három fiatal, fehér lepelbe öltözött nő ereszkedett lefele a köves úton, Apolló papnői, akiknek szolgálatukért cserében az isten megengedte, hogy az ő nevében hirdessék jóslataikat.

- Jósolni mennek, lássuk.

Piton arcán megrezdült egy izom, nem tehetett róla, mindig a bolond Trelawney jutott eszébe, pedig ez igazán nem hasonlított arra.

„Ezt kéne lássa" – mosolyodott el csúfondárosan, a Pythiákat.

Piton lehajolt és hosszú vékony ujjaival lesöpörte a homokot Python sírjáról, az Omphalos kőről és ekkor előtűntek a GA és a rejtélyes E betű. Gea, vagy Gaia a földanya, aki a legenda szerint Python anyja volt.

- A Phyton kígyó elpusztult, de a szelleme ma is elevenen él… - mondta halkan maga elé, majd felegyenesedett és Stellára nézett. A tekintetük találkozott, de egyikük sem szólalt meg.

„Gyökerek - gondolta. - De ennyire messzire nyúlnak! Közös gyökerek."

A föld alól füst gomolygott.

„_Ismerd meg önmagad!"_ – hirdette a felirat.

Bár mindketten jól ismerték a híres delphói jósda jelmondatát, mégis mellbevágó volt most így egyszerre szemtől-szembe látni és szembesülni a több ezer éves elévülhetetlen bölcsességgel.

Ám ekkor az egyik Pythia kiválott a három közül, megmosta az arcát a patak vizében, majd babérleveleket égetett el, miközben imákat mormolt.

Aztán Apolló papja kíséretében, aki sovány, borotvált arcú férfi volt, eltűntek a föld alatt, hogy az első Pythia helyet foglaljon a háromlábú széken.

Váratlanul csend támadt, olyan nagy, hogy még a levelek susogása is jól kivehető volt.

- Most fog elhangzani az első jóslat - suttogta önkéntelenül a boszorkány.

És kisvártatva valóban felhangzott a jósnő sejtelmes hangja, valahonnan a föld alól. 

- A két kígyó egyesült ereje legyőzheti a sötétséget, ha…

De a további üzenet érthetetlen hangzavarrá torzult, és hátborzongató nevetésbe torkollott.

Piton megfogta Stella kezét, aki láthatóan elsápadt, még ő is érezte, hogy összeszorul a torka, olyan baljóslatú volt az egész jelenet.

- Menjünk most már, ideje lesz.

Stella bólintott, előhúzták pálcáikat, és alighogy kimondták a varázsigét a füstölgő sziklabarlangos táj megingott előttük, elhomályosult, szürke gomolygássá változott és mire eloszlott a szürkeség, ők már újból a tengerparton álltak.

Boda Edit: Lobonccal a kertben


	13. Chapter 13

Már besötétedett, amikor halk pukkanás hallatszott, Dumbledore hoppanált a kertben. Medeától tudta a kapunyitó bűbájt. Az erkély felé indult, ahol a fáklya világa imbolygó árnyakat rajzolt a falra. Az árnyak hol összehajoltak, hol eltávolodtak egymástól. Stella a varázsló térdén ülve himbálta magát a halk citerás görög muzsikára, mely egy ócska gramofonból szólt, a férfi meg a derekát karolta át. A régi lemezeket a lány szüleinek a dolgai között találta, amikor előkereste a fényképalbumot. Síró-nevető, fájó-mosolygó emlékek jöttek elő az albumból. Egy gyermekkori pajtásuk éppen egy elvarázsolt hintaló hátán száguldott ki-be az albumból. Piton fordított egy lapot, mire a maszatos gyermek visszament a képbe. Skócia szélfútta dombjai közül nevettek-integettek feléjük Stella korán elhunyt szülei, a régi játszótársak és gyermekkori önmaguk.

Az aggastyán néhány pillanatig nézte őket, majd hangosan köhögött és megzörgette a leveleket. A boszorkány önkéntelenül becsapta az albumot és talpra szökött…

Majd megindult vendége felé:

- Dumbledore professzor! Hát megérkezett! Jól utazott?

- Miss Spiridon! Severus!

- Menjünk be a szalonba, vagy megfelel itt az erkélyen?

- Ó, nagyon megfelel - mondta az igazgató derűsen és helyet foglalt egy fonott karosszékben, majd egy nagy fehér zsebkendővel megtörölte a homlokát.

- Hozok egy kis üdítőt - szólt Stella és eltűnt a házban.

- Na, és mivel töltötték az időt? - érdeklődött az idős mágus olyan nyájasan, mintha nyaralni érkeztek volna.

- Meglátogattuk Delphóit - felelte Piton a szokott kifürkészhetetlen arckifejezésével, miközben hosszú ujját végighúzta az album tetején.

- Á, nagyon szép hely, valamikor én is jártam ott. - Valóban, olyan három–öt ezer éve egészen fantasztikus volt - bólintott a bájitaltan tanár.

- A Kígyós Testvériség színhelyeinek felkeresésére már nem jutott időnk - mondta Stella, aki közben visszanyerte önuralmát és átnyújtotta a hűsítőt. - Köszönöm, kedves Stella. - mosolygott Dumbledore. - Találkoztam a nyájas nagyanyjával, van már vagy húsz éve, hogy nem láttam Medeát. - tette hozzá elgondolkozva.

- Szóval - nézett aztán rájuk derűsen -, minden rendben, készen áll. Holnap majd megbeszéljük a részleteket

Bár számítottak erre, hirtelen csend ereszkedett közéjük, és az ősz mágust kivéve, mind komoran meredtek maguk elé. Fenn, emeleti szobájában Piton hosszú, vékony ujjai között pergette a megsárgult könyv lapjait. Sok év tudós munkája alatt szokásává vált, hogy nyugtalan perceiben a könyvek felé fordult. Pedig most nagyon jól tudta, hogy itt nem fogja megtalálni a keresett választ. Minden zsigerében érezte a közelgő veszélyt. Mint a zuhanó bombázók pilótái bevetés előtt: „Jean –Pierre Lenoir / közeledik a célpont / csak nyugalom /hűvös agy / tiszta szem (Jean-Pierre Lenoir / most változz géppé / hiszen az a foglalkozásod)"**1****[1****[1**

A halálfaló körökben eltöltött évei villantak be mindennél élesebben, ahol precízen, érzelemmentesen kellett minden parancsot végrehajtani, bármilyen embertelen is volt az.

A gép, a repülő meg egyéb gépek, ezek a bizarr mugli találmányok, melyekkel a muglik a mágikus képességeik hiányát pótolták, érdekesen asszociáltak a hűvös aggyal zaklatott gondolataiban.

Igen, a kellő távolságtartással, így biztonságos. Így volt biztonságos, ezt saját tapasztalatból tudta, keserű, mélyen a bőr alá égett tapasztalatokból, amelyek örökre megmaradnak, akárcsak a Sötét Jegy. Csak nem implikálódni semmibe sem túlságosan, főleg érzelmileg nem:

„mértani rendbe sorakoznak a pontok"

minden pont egy halál

városok

halál rombuszai

utcák

halál párhuzamosai…

…hogy bömböl ez…

az ember a saját gondolatait sem hallja

tán éppen ezért bömböl így

hogy

kerültem

bele - - -"

Majd az egyre erősödő sátáni kacaj, ahogy a dicséretet ismételgeti, akárcsak annak az ismeretlen költőnek a verssoraiban, amit egyszer egy unalmas iskolai ünnepélyen egy sár… mugli származású diák szavalt, s amik megragadtak az emlékezetében, mert egy számára ismeretlen világ nagyon is ismerős kegyetlenkedéseit idézték:

„- Bravó Jean-Pierre Lenoir!

bravó Jean-Pierre Lenoir,

bravó Jean-Pierre Lenoir,

-Ügyes vagy Jean-Pierre Lenoir,

nézd hogy gurul Marianne copfos feje a köveken!"

„Ebből elég! - gondolta, s felpattant. - Hűvös agy…"

És Stella. Megint ő, újból és újból kavarogtak benne a gondolatok, Stella kedves meleg szeme, igéző tekintete, szép mosolya, puha, illatos teste… na nem, most az egyszer engedni fog ennek az impulzusnak és lemegy a boszorkányhoz. Az a számára is képtelen elképzelés ötlött fel benne, hogy ha a nőt a karjaiba zárja, meg tudja védeni a veszélytől. Vajon mit csinál most?

- Látnom kell - döntötte el hirtelen, és behajtotta vaskos jegyzetfüzetét.

„És Dumbledore? - jutott eszébe. - Mit érdekel?"

Hangtalanul távozott, ebben hatalmas tapasztalata volt.

„Hol lehet? Hova rejtőzött?" – kutatott Stella fiókjai mélyében, úgy téve mintha éppen most roppant fontos lenne, hogy felkutassa azt a levélcsomót.

Pedig csak önmagát próbálta becsapni. Igazából már halvány sejtelme sem volt, hova tette el azt a levelet, a módszeres rendcsinálás nem tartozott az erős oldalai közé. Többnyire hatalmas, a kívülálló számára áttekinthetetlen káosz uralkodott az iratai között, mely között ő is csak jobb pillanataiban tudott eligazodni.

Valójában teljesen mindegy volt, hogy megtalálja-e Kalliopi levelét vagy sem, ugyanis olyan rég nem válaszolta meg, hogy az már rég nem volt aktuális.

Végül dühösen odacsapta a fiókot, majd találomra visszadobálta a tartalmát, és a penna után nyúlt. A lelkében dúló vihart, nyughatatlanságot próbálta meg kiírni magából. Sok volt, ami az utóbbi hetekben és főként napokban történt.

A penna hegye percegve rótta a sorokat a pergament lapon.

A különféle heves érzelmek váltólázként hullámzottak át rajta. A feszültség, a szerelem. A tervről nem írhatott, nem beszélhetett. Maradt a többi, bár tudta, hogy a válasz késni fog.

Háborgó lelkének egész szenvedélyét az írásba fojtotta. 

Dumbledore, az emeleti kis vendégszobában miután néhány tárgyat kiemelt apró utazótáskájából, elhatározta, hogy átmegy Pitonhoz megbeszélni vele néhány fontos dolgot, amelyek a távollétében történtek.

Hiányolta a fiatal férfi társaságát, bármilyen rideg volt az ő irányában is, annyi éve megszokta, hogy ott van a közelében halk, gunyoros megjegyzéseivel, éles eszével, kíméletlen kritikájával. Csendesen bekopogott a mellette levő hasonló szoba ajtaján. De nem érkezett válasz, lenn a hallban egy régi falióra lassan elütötte az éjfélt. Dumbledore várt egy kicsit, majd lassan lenyomta a kilincset. Tudta, hogy Piton is gyakran éjszakákon át fennül, virraszt, ír vagy olvas. Az ősz mágus megállt a küszöbön.

A szoba üres volt, az asztalon a varázsló néhány személyes tárgya, és az ágy érintetlen. Látszott, hogy itt nagyon régóta nem aludt senki. Az aggastyán sóhajtott és ugyanolyan halkan, mint az imént becsukta az ajtót. Mindent értett és azt is tudta, hogy hiába is várná. Önbecsapás lett volna, ha azt állítja, hogy nem számított erre, vagy legalábbis nem sejtette.

Piton halkan megzörgette a boszorkány ajtaját és csendesen benyitott:

- Stella!

A lány az öltözőasztalára dőlve firkált valamit. Amikor meglátta a varázslót olyan lendülettel csapta le a tollat, hogy pacát ejtett a finom pergamenre.

- Severus! Azt hittem nem jössz le! - s ahogy hirtelen felállt és felé indult, fehér selyem fésülködőköpenye zizegő hanggal kísérte mozdulatait.

Ő is feszült volt Dumbledore érkezése óta, a közelgő feladat mázsás súlyként nehezedett lelkére. Piton mozdulatlanul ácsorgott az ajtó előtt, úgy, ahogy bejött, Stella megállt előtte és fürkészve nézett rá.

- És Dumbledore?

- Gondolom, a szobájában pihen a hosszú út után. Ha valami nagy baj lenne, azt bizonyára már közölte volna. Eleget látott engem az elmúlt években… - és Stella szemébe fúrta átható tekintetét. - Most te vagy a fontos nekem, veled akarok lenni - tette hozzá bársonyos hangján.

És olyan erővel szorította magához a nőt, hogy annak elakadt a lélegzete.

A boszorkány erőlködvepróbálta összeszedni gondolatait. Hirtelen az az érzése támadt, hogy Dumbledore mindent sejt, sőt előre látta mindezt. De nem tudta, hogyan ossza meg ezt a gyanúját a férfival.

- De holnap - suttogta egyre jobban elveszve Piton tekintetének fekete bársonyában - már nem jöhetsz.

- Sss - susogta a varázsló - most ne beszéljünk erről… , - és a nyomaték kedvéért csókkal tapasztotta be Stella ajkait, mielőtt ő szóra nyithatta volna a száját. Majd hirtelen a karjaiba kapta a nőt és elvitte az ágyig, mint akkor, az első éjjel.

Valami eddig soha nem tapasztalt erő hajtotta őket egymás felé, és ők görcsösen kapaszkodtak egymásba, mintegy menekültek egymáshoz.

Olyan kétségbeesett szenvedéllyel szerették egymást, mint még soha, mintha az utolsó alkalom lett volna.

Pitonnak, amikor később visszagondolt erre a napra, csak villanásnyi emlékei voltak, minden egybefolyt. Amint ők hárman összehajolva az asztal fölött tárgyalnak, tervezgetnek. A készülődés lázas percei, miközben mindegyikük igyekezett a lehető leghiggadtabbnak mutatkozni.

Mintha az egész nap egyetlen perccé sűrűsödött volna, az indulás percévé. Aztán egyszerre csak leszállt az est, és indulni kellett.

Piton nem félt, részt vett ő sok életveszélyes, őrületes akcióban, hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy az életét kockáztassa. Stella úgy lépkedett előtte, mint a folyóhoz inni tartó büszke őzek, óvatosan, minden idegszála megfeszült, kihegyezve a leselkedő veszélyre.

A boszorkányra pillantania azonban torokszorító érzés volt, végig sem merte gondolni, hogy mi lenne, ha ezzel a nővel történne valami… Érezte, hogy erre a gondolatra elveszti önuralmát.

Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy függjön másoktól, és főleg, hogy aggódjon másokért. De már olyan nagyon késő volt, már nem lehetett semmit sem tenni. Sejtette, hogy nagy ára lesz ennek.

„Bár ne így lenne." - kívánta.

Neki is megvolt a maga gyenge pillanata és a maga gyenge pontja: ez a nő. De ezért drágán fog megfizetni, ezt valahogy gyanította, mint mindenért eddig az életben.

Most már nem az ő kezében volt az irányítás, ahogyan ő szerette, mert a Sors, talán ez esetben a Moirák, a sors istennői, kivették a kezéből az irányítást és jól összekuszálták a szálakat. És most kaján mosollyal az arcukon lesték, hogyan fogják ezt kibogozni, ők ketten. Mert ez már rájuk, kettőjükre tartozott, ezt érezte. Ez kétségtelen volt.

1[1[1 Szilágyi Domokos: Francia repülőgép Tunisz felett


	14. Chapter 14

Már egyre sűrűsödött a sötétség, amikor az öböl félreeső csücskéhez indultak. Kis csónak ringott kikötve, ahhoz ereszkedtek le. Először Dumbledore szállt be, majd Stella és utolsónak Piton, aki eltaszította a csónakot a parttól. 

- Kérosz -, intett a boszorkány, hogy a csónak a megfelelő irányba induljon, és egy varázsige segítségével az evezők szelni kezdték a vizet.

Alig félórányi utazás után, mely alatt szinte egyetlen szót sem szóltak egymáshoz, felbukkant az apró, kopár, kihalt sziget. Hegyes sziklák között kötöttek ki. Kiszálltak és felkapaszkodtak a meredek, sziklás úton, abba az irányba, amit a nő mutatott. Egyenes sziklafal előtt álltak meg, a boszorkány elmormolt egy varázsigét, mire a sziklafal, szinte hangtalanul, elmozdult. - Vigyázzanak! - kiáltott Stella, és a fal felé mutatott, a varázslók félre ugrottak, és a kapu feltárult. Piton szinte felkiáltott meglepetésében, ahol eddig a meredek sziklafal volt, egy bejárat jelent meg és a halványan felderengő fényben fehér mozaikpadozat vált kivehetővé. 

- Mehetünk - szólt a boszorkány, és választ sem várva eltűnt a szentélyben.

- Gondolom, tud védekezni - súgta oda Dumbledore Pitonnak, aki csak bólintott. És Stellát követve beléptek a világló fénybe, lépteik hangosan visszhangoztak a fehér márványkockákon.

Az oszlopokról a saját farkukba harapó Uroborosz-kígyók, az Idő, Kronosz szimbólumai, a kétfejű kozmikus kígyók, és a szájukban az életfüvet vivő kígyók meresztették rájuk drágakőszemüket.

Néhány pillanat múlva belépett Stella, olyan túlvilágian, lélegzetállítóan szép volt, hogy Pitonnak elakadt a lélegzete. Valami különös, selyemszerű, fehér anyagból készült, arany szálakkal áttört, földig érő ruhát viselt, fején az egyiptomi fáraók felemelkedett kígyója, az Uraeusz-kobra díszítette arany koronáját, kezében egy kelyhet tartott, melyre kígyó tekeredett.

Arckifejezése büszke és zárkózott volt, amiről ezúttal semmi sem volt leolvasható, és ahogy papnő ruháját viselő Stella a szentély közepe fele indult, a két mágus követte. Az istennő életnagyságú szobra előtt állt meg, itt intett a pálcájával, mire fáklyák lobbantak fel, megvilágítva a szentély középső részét, ahol álltak. A boszorkány illatos füveket szórt a kehelybe, és meggyújtotta őket, fehér, kábító füst szállt fel. Majd éneklő hangon, ismeretlen nyelven kezdett el mondani egy szöveget.

Stella szavai után a szentélyben érezhető változás kezdődött, izzani kezdett minden, éles fütyölő hang hallatszott, a falak mintha kitágultak és megnőttek volna, valóságos égbetörő, csúcsíveketalkotva, fehérben izzott minden.

Süvítő, csattanó zajok hangok hallatszottak majd éles fény hasított elébük, s a gomolygó párából lassan előtűnt az istennő alakja. De a felvillanó éles fénynél Piton meglátta, ahogy Stella hangtalanul hanyatlik a földre. Oda akart ugrani, de Dumbledore erősen megfogta a kezét: –Ne mozduljon! Ne zavarja meg a szertartást!

Érezhetően növekedni kezdett a mágikus rezgések szintje, de Piton most nem figyelt oda, hanem csak Stellát nézte, aki olyan fehéren és mozdulatlanul feküdt, mintha elszállt volna belőle az élet.

De ekkor teljesen váratlanul, egy zengő hangszólalt meg. A hang a szobor irányából jött, és egy rég kihalt nyelven szólt, melyet azonban a két férfi, mágikus képességeiknek köszönhetően, megértett.

- Mit kívántok mágusok, hogy zavarni merészeltétek a Labirintus Úrnőjének nyugalmát?

Piton most végre arra fordította a tekintetét, és majdnem felkiáltott, ugyanis a szobor előlépett, de ez már maga az istennő volt. A kőszobor megelevenedett, és a Stella arcvonásait viselte, de milyen más volt ez az arc! Olyan hatalmas mágikus erő sugárzott belőle, ezt Piton még pár méterről is érezte, amit még életében nem tapasztalt, viszont nagy, fekete és élő szemeinek hideg tekintetében nem volt semmi emberi.

Fején ő is a kígyós koronát viselte a tiara helyett, melyben többnyire ábrázolták, és a kezében tartott kígyók éltek.

- Athana úrnő -, szólalt meg az ősz mágus - ,a fehér kígyó erejére lenne szükségünk, azért hoztunk neked áldozatot.

- Úgy! Nagy dolgot kértek, amit ha megadok nektek, jól kell felhasználni, mert súlyos veszélyt is hozhat, és felkeltheti haragom! Hát nyújtsd a kelyhet! – szólt az istennő és előlépett, nagy fekete szemeiből hidegség áradt, pedig nagyon szép volt. Valószínűtlenül fehér bőre és vérpiros ajkai voltak, a kezében tartott egyik kígyó a nyakába tekeredett, a másik, mint egy karkötő a karjára. 

Teste szoborszerűen tökéletes, és bár félmeztelen volt, Piton úgy érezte jeges dermedtség üli meg lelkét, ahogy közelebb jött. Csodálatos zöld ruhájának a kígyós mintázatát, ezt is most vette csak észre, apró élő kígyók formázták és halk zizegő hangot hallatott, ahogy megmozdult.

Dumbledore elvette a kelyhet az aranyozott, drágakövekkel díszített oltárról és felé nyújtotta.

Ő elvette a kelyhet, maga elé emelte és érthetetlen szavakat mormolt, mire a kehelyből fehér lángnyelvek csaptak fel és izzani kezdett benne valami.

- Íme, amit kértek! - nyújtotta át a kelyhet az örökifjú istennő. – Ajánlom, hogy jól használják majd fel - , folytatta - mert a kígyó értelme és ravaszsága szükségeltetik hozzá! - és közben pillantása Pitonra siklott, akibe hirtelen belehasított a felismerés: Az álmom! A Stella arcát viselő, villogó fekete szemű istennő.

Az istennő hangja rezzentette fel, aki hideg nyugalommal folytatta:

- Időm lejárt. Visszatérek nyugalmamba, melyet remélem, nem bolygattok meg egyhamar. Ég veletek!

Visszalépett előbbi helyére, biccentett és a kígyók visszakúsztak a kezébe. Halk gongütésszerű zaj hallatszott, mintha egy óra ütött volna.

- Most! - intett Dumbledore, kezében a füstölgő kehellyel, Piton az istennő lábainál mozdulatlanul heverő Stellához lépett:

- Stella! - szólította halkan, de a lány nem mozdult. - Stella!

- Gyorsan, Severus, néhány percünk van csak! Ha a labirintus kapuja bezárul, többé nem jutunk ki innen!

- Nem felel, Dumbledore -, nézett vissza sápadtan Piton, és megfogta a nő hideg kezét.

Fel sem tűnt nekik, hogy az istennő távozása után a színek, fények fakulni kezdtek, csend borult mindenre és egyre sűrűsödött körülöttük a homály.

- Pulzusa még van - folytatta kiszáradt torokkal - csak nagyon gyenge.

- Emelje fel, Severus és menjünk! Nincs több vesztegetni való időnk!

Piton csak egy pillanatig tétovázott, a karjaiba kapta a boszorkányt, aki halottnak látszott. Jéghideg volt és a szemei zárva.

Viharos gyorsasággal távoztak, nem véve már észre, ahogy a szentély az örvénylő labirintus aspektusát kezdi felölteni. A kapu hangtalanul záródott be mögöttük, alighogy kiléptek rajta. A kapu zárókövén pedig egyre halványabbá vált a szvasztika.


	15. Chapter 15

Piton karjába kapta a boszorkány, aki pehelysúlyú volt, de ő most mégis úgy érezte, iszonyú súlyt cipel, a lelke nehezedett rá mázsányi teherként

A feltámadt hideg szél és eső korbácsként vert végig rajtuk. A megidézett istennő éreztette jelenlétét és hatalmát.

Éles sziklák között ereszkedtek le a tengerpart felé, emlékezetükre bízva magukat. Egy rossz lépés a meredek ösvényen és a tengerből kiemelkedő sziklák között lelték volna végüket. Piton nem gondolkozott, minden idegszálával arra koncentrált, hogy drága terhével épségben leérjen a csónakhoz. Így szerencsére csak jóval később ötlöttek fel benne, amikor felidézte ezeket az órákat, annak az emlékezetes papirusztekercsnek a sorai, melyeket az a bizonyos Perimosz jegyzett fel:

„Sértve Labirintus Úrnője csendjét,

A mélybe zuhan, s neve is utána."

Olyan volt az egész, mint egy rossz álom.

A tenger ijesztően hullámzott és eddig még soha nem látott hatalmas, fekete hullámok csaptak át a csónakon. Erős szélvihar korbácsolta fel újból és újból a haragos tengert. Csónakjuk, bármely pillanatban felbillenő lélekvesztőként, állta még a támadást. Őrültségnek látszott, az érkezéskor a sima tengeren biztosnak tűnő csónakkal, most a viharban nekivágni a tengernek, hogy elhagyják Kérosz sziklás, kopár szigetét.

Mégis kockáztatni kellett, nem volt más kiút, nem volt miért időzni tovább ezen az elátkozottnak tűnő helyen, és itt Stellán sem lehetett segíteni. Legalábbis Pitonnak az a megmagyarázhatatlan érzése volt, hogy minél távolabbra kerül a lánya szentélytől, annál nagyobb biztonságban tudhatja.

Maguk sem tudták hogyan, de nagy sokára, miután többször is úgy tűnt, hogy csónakjuk nem bírja tovább a hullámok dühödt ostromát, megjelent a krétai ismerős öböl.

Stellát a szobájába vitték, ahol Piton óvatosan az ágyára helyezte. Ugyanolyan halottsápadt és mozdulatlan volt.

- Hát igen - sóhajtott Dumbledore a boszorkányt szemlélve - az a bizonyos hiányzó láncszem… Severus, itt maradna vele? - fordult aztán a bájitaltan tanár felé, aki szótlanul állt. Nem lenne jó magára hagyni ebben az állapotban… Én egy kicsit elfáradtam, felmegyek a szobámba átgondolni a történteket, hátha valami hasonló esetre bukkanok.

Piton kifürkészhetetlen arccal nézett felváltva Stellára és Dumbledore-ra.

- Ez csak természetes, felesleges is volt megkérdeznie. Gondolja, hogy most tudnék máshol nyugodtan üldögélni? - suttogta alig halhatóan. Majd hirtelen felugrott, az ablakhoz lépett és olyan erővel markolta meg egy szék támláját, hogy az megroppant ujjai alatt.

- Nem kellett volna engedni! – kiáltotta. - Én kezdettől fogva elleneztem!

Dumbledore visszafordult az ajtóból és a varázslóra nézett, akinek most ugyanolyan holtsápadttá vált az arca a tehetetlen dühtől, mint a Stelláé.

- Ezen nem segít semminemű bájital, sem semmiféle általunk ismert mágia! És ha ebben az állapotban marad, az rosszabb a halálnál is…

- Igen, sajnos úgy tűnik, hogy Miss Spiridonnak a lelke az asztrálsíkon maradt - vetette élénk, kék tekintetét az ősz mágus a professzorra. - Ahonnan valami úton - módon vissza kéne téríteni! De kérem, Severus, nyugodjon meg, ha lehet! Azzal sajnos nem segít sem rajta, sem a helyzeten, ha hagyja, hogy elhatalmasodjon magán a düh. Bár tökéletesen megértem… - tette hozzá egy pillanat múlva. - Én sem fogok aludni ma éjjel - folytatta -, és nagyon remélem, hogy találunk valami megoldást.

Piton nem válaszolt, egy darabig fel-alá járkált a szobában, nem törődve a rátapadó csuromvizes talárral sem. Majd visszaült a Stella ágya elé, és hosszú percekig nézte. Egy csettintésére fellobbant a mécses, fénye rávetült a nőre.

A boszorkány csodálatos papnő ruháiban volt, melyekről a vízcseppek eltűntek, mintha nem is ázott volna meg. Ruhája a fényben különös reflexeket vetett. Hosszú, fekete haja kibontva terült szét körülötte.

„Mintha a ravatalon feküdne" - riadt fel gondolataiból a varázsló.

Arca különössé, lárvaszerűvé vált, szeme alatt zöldes karikák húzódtak és valami sajátságos kifejezést öltött, amilyet az egyiptomi halotti maszkokon látni. Mintha önmaga halotti maszkja lenne - fürkészte Piton, és ez a gondolat alattomos tőrszúrásként fészkelte be magát az elméjébe.

Sok halált látott ő életében. Kegyetlent és szelídet. Halottak egész sora kísérte végig az életét. Ellenségek és bajtársak, férfiak és nők, a halál nem válogatott. Különösebben már nem rendítette meg, hozzátartozott ahhoz az életformához, amit ő felvállalt. Igen, voltak különösen fájdalmas veszteségek, pótolhatatlanok, de hozzá kellett szoknia a gondolathoz.

De most úgy érezte, ez már sok volna, hogy ezúttal nem tudná elviselni, hogy ezt a rendkívüli teremtést is elveszítse.

Erre a gondolatra olyan tehetetlen düh fogta el, hogy szinte ölni tudott volna. Lázasan keringtek a fejében a gondolatok, felállt s újból járkálni kezdett, miközben az óra mutatói kérlelhetetlenül vitték előre a perceket.

Stella állapota változatlan volt, mintha valóban már is nem élne.

- Az elixír - villant hirtelen az eszébe -, a fehér kígyó ereje! Hogy is nem jutott eddig az eszébe, hiszen ezért volt minden. Felmegy érte Dumbledore-hoz, gondolta, de szinte ebben a pillanatban valami megcsillant a félhomályban. A tömör aranyból készült kígyós kelyhet az ősz mágus észrevétlenül a papnőasztalára helyezte. Mint akit megillett.

Piton óvatos mozdulattal leemelte a kelyhet és belenézett. Az elixír most mélyvörös színben csillogott és önmagában fortyogott. A mágus, kezében a kehellyel odalépett a nőhöz, hogy megitassa egy kis elixírrel. De ez reménytelen próbálkozásnak látszott, a boszorkánynak ugyanis minden tagja halotti merevségbe dermedt. Piton hangtalanul átkozódott, és elővette a pálcáját:

- Invito! - suttogta, és néhány perc múlva az utazótáskája lassan beszállt az ajtón. Rövid, de éles arab tőrt vett ki belőle. Sóhajtva odalépett a nőhöz, hogy a tőrrel megpróbálja szétfeszíteni a fogsorait, melyeket olyan erősen szorított össze, hogy lehetetlen volt, akár néhány cseppet is, a szájába önteni.

Így végre sikerült néhány cseppet a vörös, bugyborékoló, és mégis hűvös elixírből a Stella szájába önteni.

Aztán leült és várt.

„Ártani biztos nem árthat - töprengett –, de hatása ismeretlen s így bizonytalan volt."

Jó néhány perc múlva úgy tűnt, mintha valamelyest visszatért volna színe. Óvatosan a kezébe vette a kezét, a pulzusa tapinthatóbbá vált, de az a halotti hidegség nem tűnt el.

„Merlinre! - gondolta a varázsló. - Halálra fagy itt nekem!" - szétnézett, és néhány kecskeszőr gyapjútakarót terített rá.

De teltek a percek, az órák, már lassan derengett a hajnal, és a boszorkány állapotában nem mutatkozott semmi változás. Továbbra is eszméletlen és jéghideg volt.

Piton ekkor egy hirtelen kétségbeesett késztetésnek engedve, gyöngéden felemelte a nőt, az ölébe vonta és karjaiba zárta, hogy saját testének a hőjével melegítse fel a hideg és dermedt testet. Aztán már nem emlékezett semmire, minden olyan ködössé vált. Félálomszerű bódult állapotba zuhant, és már éles reggeli fény hasított át a függönyökön, amikor felriadt.

Út a labirintusból

Olyan szép, derűs nap virradt fel, mintha az előző éjszaka és a vihar csak rossz álom lettek volna.

Erre azonban, ha egypercnyi kétsége támadt volna, rögtön rácáfolt a karjai közt, a keblén nyugvó Stella, és a kehelyben mély bíborszínben csillogó elixír.

Piton óvatosan visszafektette a párnájára a boszorkányt, miközben feszült arccal vizsgálgatta. A halotti, jeges dermedtség már eltűnt róla, és most inkább aludni látszott. De hiába rázogatta a kezét, paskolta az arcát és bármilyen kétségbeesetten szólongatta, választ nem kapott.

Aludt, de igen veszélyes, álomtalan, végtelennek tűnő álmot, melyből ki tudja lesz-e felébredés.

Mikor később Dumbledore lement a hálószobába, Pitont már ott találta a széken ülve.

- Mi a helyzet? - kérdezte Dumbledore, odalépve a boszorkány ágyának a lábához. - Igen, úgy látom a pulzusa normalizálódott, de csak nem tér magához.

- Severus, úgy gondolom, most már értesíteni kellene a nagyanyját! Az éjjel nem mertem, de most már úgy látom, van valami remény, és tovább nem halogathatom, hiszen már várja a híreket.

- Jöjjön, - indult kifele - küldjünk egy baglyot Medea Spiridonnak, és közben iszunk egy teát. Nem tudom, hogy csinálta barátom, - nézett aztán Pitonra -, de nem is fontos, a lényeg, hogy most már látok rá esélyt, hogy állapota visszafordítható legyen.

Piton szótlanul, de kétkedően csóválta a fejét.

Hamarosan vissza is tértek Stella szobájába. Dumbledore egy darabig nézte őt, majd végigsimított a kezén és az arcán. A lány kicsit megmozdult, hánykolódni kezdett:

- Severus… - lehelte, de látszott, hogy nincs magánál. Piton közelebb lépett az ágyhoz.

- Itt vagyok. - suttogta.

Ekkor Stella hirtelen kinyitotta egy pillanatra a szemét, rájuk nézett, de látszott, hogy nem látja őket. Kinyújtotta a kezét Piton felé, aki megfogta azt, de erre a nő olyan erővel kapaszkodott belé és szorította meg, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai.

A varázsló kérdőn Dumbledore-ra nézett:

- Hát maradjon vele, Severus. Medea úgyis nemsokára megérkezik.

Piton csak ült, és szótlanul nézte, miközben az a megmagyarázhatatlan érzése támadt, hogyha elengedi a nő kezét, örökre elveszíti. Stella ujjai úgy fonódtak az övére, mintha soha nem akarnák elengedni.

Nemsokára sötét taláros boszorkány hoppanált, egyenesen a nappaliba.

- Hol van, Albus? - kérdezte fojtottan. Az öreg varázsló a szoba felé intett.

Médea belépett, nem szólt semmit, csak odaállt az unokája ágya mellé és szótlanul felmérte a helyzetet. Csak a redők mélyültek el az arcán.

- Igen. Ettől tartottam. - mondta sokára.

- Nos, fiam – fordult váratlanul Piton felé - hát harcoljon érte! Mi már itt nem tehetünk semmit. A szerelem a legerősebb mágia. Azzal vissza tudja téríteni Athana útjáról. Különben Athana magával ragadja.

- Egek! - szólt aztán látva a varázslóarckifejezését - én nem értem magukat angolokat, pedig a menyem is az volt, hogy ennyire visszafogják az érzelmeiket. Itt Görögországban, mi nem szégyelljük ezt!

Maga megbízható ember, - folytatta aztán - mert ha valaki nem tiszta szándékkal, hanem önzéstől vezérelve lép be a labirintus szentélyébe, az nem éli túl. De látom, még az unokámat is sikerült kihoznia. Az unokám szép és gazdag, sok kérője akadt. De magát szereti. Én megmondtam már, amikor megérkezett. Hát mondja meg neki, hogy szereti, és szüksége van rá. Ne engedje elmenni! A kígyós istennő labirintusából nincs visszatérés, csak ha van egy elég erős erő ahhoz, hogy itt tartson! Az asztrál síkja, az érzelmek világa ez.

Piton ekkor felnézett, de Médea már nem volt sehol és ő nem is tudta, hogy ezeket az utolsó mondatokat ő mondta–e vagy saját lelkének feltörő hangjai voltak.

A Nagy Anya felismeri az igazi szerelem hangját. Az igazi szerelem piros fonalán, mint valamikor Ariadné fonalával, a tévelygő lélek kitalál az elmúlás alvilágba vezető labirintusából.

„…szürke angyal lebeg a pokol fölött,

Léthe1[1[1 vizét nem issza már soha,

Csak szárnyát mártja belé,

Hogy feledje a repülést.''2[2[2

Stella lelke két világ határán tétovázott. Úgy érezte, csak hull, hull valami mély, fekete sötétbe, ahol minden súlytalanná válik, ahol már semmi sem számít, semmi sem fáj…

Minden olyan könnyű, légies lett, a problémák messze távolodtak…

Vakító, fehér átlátszó falú kristálypalota szemet kápráztató csillogása… Ő csak lépked, lépked és lábai nem is érintik a földet, csak lebeg…

Valahol, már nem is olyan messze, a palota közepén az istennő várja, fején a csodálatos korona, ruhája káprázatos, csupa csillogás. Körülötte sok más női alak, sarkukat verdeső kibontott hajjal, fehéren csillogó ruhákban, Athana papnői, akik az elmúlt sok száz év alatt szentélyeiben szolgáltak. Az istennő mosolyog, int felé, őt hívja… És ő nem fél, már egyáltalán nem fél, hiszen itt már semmi sem fáj…

Nagyon messziről érkezett egy hang, amely valahogyan olyan szívszorítóan ismerős, meleg és bársonyos volt: Stella! Stella!

Kizökkent az idő. A fogaskerekek csikorogtak. A naptár itt már érvényét vesztette, itt már nem emberi léptékkel mérték az időt.

Beleégett reinkarnációs emlékek végeérhetetlen, hosszú láncolata rémlett fel előtte. Magas, cilinderes férfiak szállnak ki egy batárból, apró, finom csipkekesztyűs női kéz legyezőt forgat; csörömpölő karddal oldalukon, lóháton vágtatnak, fűzős, abroncsos ruhákban karcsú nőalak suhan le a csigalépcsőkön; az egyház anatémát mond ki rájuk, a háttérben máglyák lobbannak fel. Anyja, húga, szerelme…

- Boszorkányok! Boszorkányok! - üvölti a felhergelt, tajtékzó szájú tömeg. Az utcán meg akarják kövezni őket, rájuk gyújtják a házat…

Aztán megint változik a kép, páncélos lovagok, a rózsakereszt titokzatos jelével: „Post 120 anno patebo!"

A mosolygó, fátyol keretezte női arc annyira ismerős…

Míg újból felrémlik a fehér köves szentély, az elmúlt századok ködéből.

A színek, formák, helyszínek változnak, de Stella világító, zöld szemei, igéző tekintete, kedves mosolya ugyanaz maradt az idők végtelen sodrásában…

„Két szót kimondani egyszerű.

(Nem szeretlek.)

Egyet kimondani nehezebb.

(Szeretlek.)

Igen. Az Isten megint nélkülem marad."3[3[3

Igen, igen szeretlek, szükségem van rád, mint eddig sosem, ne hagyj itt, kérlek.

1[1[1 Léthe: alvilági folyó, a felejtés vize, ebből isznak a lelkek az átkelés után

2[2[2 Boda Edit: Önarckép

3[3[3 Boda Edit: Mozaik


	16. Chapter 16

Piton hirtelen már nem is tudta felidézni hogy hány napja-éjszakája ült Stella ágya mellett.

Az idő felfüggesztődött, megszűnt, nem számított…

Nem evett, nem aludt, ez eszébe se jutott, csak görcsös akarással figyelte a lányt, aki mozdulatlanul feküdt, sápadtan, fekete hajtincsei szétterültek körülötte, mint egy különös fekete nap sugarai, csak a keblén alig láthatóan emelkedő vékony takaró árulta el, hogy még lélegzik.

Sápadt arca beesett, behorpadt és így hosszú, vékony orra feltűnőbbé markánsabbávált, mint azoknak, akiket hosszú, súlyos betegség dönt ágynak. Körmei lassan lilás színt öltöttek.

Időnként bejött Médea Spiridon, összeaszalódottabban, mint bármikor, vizes ruhával letörölte Stella homlokát, megnedvesítette ajkait és valósággal elzavarta a varázslót.

- Menjen pihenjen le néhány órát, nem ülhet itt egyfolytában. Hiszen már napok óta itt van, a végén még megbetegszik.

Ilyenkor Piton felment a szobájába, ruhástól végigdőlt az ágyon, de nem aludt. Úgy forogtak a gondolatok az agyában, olyan intenzitással hogy valósággal égtek, mintha láza lett volna. Szívét jeges rémület szorította össze, és valahol nagyon belül egy hang üvölteni kezdett.

Elveszve, tehetetlennek érezte magát, mintha az eddigi létének biztos talaja kicsúszott volna a lába alól. Elveszve a labirintusban… Vagy talán sikerül megragadnia mégis Ariadné fonalát?

Hiszen a labirintus útvesztő, utak kereszteződése. Aki vállalta, hogy belép a labirintus szentélyébe, annak rá kell találnia a kivezető útra, az egyetlen járhatóra, a keresztutak közül.

A beavatottnak meg kell tanulnia tájékozódni a holtak hazájában is, anélkül, hogy eltévedne, hiszen ez is egy kapu, a túlvilág felé vezető.

A labirintus útja iniciatikus út, a lélek útja, mely az én legbelsejébe vezet. A belső, rejtett szentélybe. Éppen itt és most, az érzelmekkel és ezek erejével való szembenézés, amit eddigi élete során olyan gondosan került.

Már nem számolta hányadszorra szállt le az est, amióta Stella az életéért, lelkéért harcolt. Talán ő is. Ebben nem volt olyan bizonyos. De a labirintus lelki útvesztője eddig sosem tapasztalt mélységű tükörbenézésre késztette. Kísérteties volt szembenéznie önmagával így. Önarcképének ismeretlen dimenziója nézett vissza rá, félelmetes súllyal, e képzeletbeli tükörből. Ez nem játszma volt, vagy ha igen a sorsnak az a szakaszaamikor a játék holt-súlyossá komolyodik, mert már maga a lét a tét. És a felelősség annál súlyosabb, mert nem az ő léte fordul meg a kockán.

Kinn mind sűrűbbé és sűrűbbé vált a szürkület, hullámok halk moraja, sirályok éles rikoltása. A feltámadó és erőre kapó esti szél megrezegtette a fehér függönyöket és… Piton azt hitte, hogy a fáradtságtól káprázik a szeme… De nem, nem… Stella alig láthatóan megmozdult és kinyitotta a szemét.

- Hol vagyok? - súgta.

- Stella! Stella! - hajolt fölé a varázsló. - Hallasz engem?

- Severus… - tekintett rá csodálkozva a zöld szempár - mi történt?

- Ó, végre - ragadta meg a kezeit és saját kezeiben szorongatta, csókolgatta őket.

- Mi baj van? Megvan a fehér kígyó ereje? - nézte meglepetten a boszorkány.

- Jól vagy? Semmi bajod? - faggatta izgatottan, szavait szinte meg sem hallva a férfi.

- Miért? Mi történt? Nem kaptátok meg az elixírt? - pillantott körbe egyre zaklatottabbá válva Stella is. - Dumbledore hol van?

- Dumbledore? - nézte Piton, nem tudva betelve látványával. - Már egy hete, hogy elutazott.

- Egy hete? - ült fel Stella olyan hirtelen, hogy megszédült, és egy percre kénytelen volt lehunyni a szemét.

- Téged önkívületben hoztalak ki a szentélyből… és mostanáig nem tértél magadhoz.

A boszorkány szótlanul mélyedt el a férfi bársonyos tekintetében, aztán egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő pillanat után szólalt csak meg. Nagyon halkan mondta:

- Igen, most már emlékszem - suttogta - sötét volt és nagyon hideg… és az az örvény le akart rántani… és én csak hulltam, hulltam lefelé… De aztán, egy erős kéz megfogott…

Elakadt az idő, csak egy lélegzetvételnyi ideig, egy másodperc töredékéig, Stella eszméléséig. Az istennő elengedte papnőjét. Oldás és kötés.

Új kötés született köztük, (a két mágus között). Vagy csak a régiek megerősítése? Súlyosabb minden földi kötésnél, mert odafenn, a magasabb síkokban jött létre.

- Ti akartátok így… - nézte őket az istennő, - a két kígyó.

De ők nem vették észre, mert egymás szemébe merültek. Az istennő pedig ott volt, alakja a falra vetült ki, fényesen.

Stella a férfi szemébe és kezébe kapaszkodott, és erősen megszorította. Piton föléje hajolt, a nő a nyakába csimpaszkodott, és szorosan hozzábújt, mint aki menekül valami szörnyűség elől.

- Ó, Sev - súgta könnybe lábadt szemmel - milyen jó, hogy itt vagy, velem.

A férfi erősen magához szorította a drága teremtést, és a hajába lehelt egy csókot, aztán csak belehullott a rég nem látott smaragdzöld szempárba, tekintetük egymásba fogózott, fogta-ölelte egymást…

Forró csókban forrtak össze, melyben benne volt az őket megérintő elmúlás kétségbeesése, de az egymásratalálás öröme is…

Piton kiemelte az ágyból, mely szinte a koporsójává vált, és karjaiban tartva forgatta meg kitörő örömében…

„Nem engedlek el többé soha." – gondolta.

Aztán a következő percek, órák már összefolytak a tudatában, egymásra torlódtak az események.

A nagyanyja szemében felvillanó öröm, amikor bekiáltották, és ő bizonytalan léptekkel elébe sietett, Piton ölelő karjai, ahogy hátulról támogatják… A gyertyákkal díszített, fehér damasztterítős asztal, a metszett poharakban megcsillanó, mélyvörös, édes bor…

Aztán, amikor tisztuló tudattal felébredt, a hasadó hajnal fénye árasztotta el a szobát. Felült, s a körülötte levő gyanús csöndet figyelte, mely valahogy idegennek tetszett.

A távoli falióra ketyegése, madarak pityegése, de valakinek a mindent betöltő jelenléte hiányzott…

- Severus… - suttogta, de nem kapott választ. De nemsokára, halkan suhogó talárban, nagyanyja lépett be.

- Jól vagy, kislányom?

Stella csak bólintott, de továbbra is kutató tekintetét hordozta körbe, valakinek a jelenlétét vagy legalább annak nyomait keresgélve. De minden a megszokott volt, kivéve a távoli asztalkán az elixírt őrző kelyhet …

- Piton professzor elment, ha őt keresed - szólt a nagyanyja, unokája tekintetét követve.

Stella felriadva nézett rá.

- Még nem is hajnallott, amikor elindult. Nagyon sietett, de azt mondta, elköszönt tőled.

- Hát akkor nem álmodtam - nyilallt a Stella lelkébe, és hirtelen olyan űrt érzett, mintha kiszakítottak volna belőle valamit.

- Stella - súgta a meleg, bársonyos hang. - Nekem most mennem kell. Hiányom már eddig is gyanút kelthetett, nem időzhetek tovább. De várlak mihamarabb Londonban… - és belecsókolt a tenyerébe.

És mielőtt a boszorkány teljesen felébredt és válaszolhatott volna, már kisuhant a szobából. Nem szerette a búcsúzkodásokat. Most különösen nehéz lett volna búcsút venni…

„És én? - kérdezte egy hang legbelül. - Mi lesz velem, nélküle?" - és jeges rémület markolta meg a szívét.

Mintha lelke összevegyült volna férfi lelkével, és az most távoztával elvitt volna belőle egy darabot.

Hiszen tudta ő, hogy Pitonnak el kell mennie, és nemcsak a Roxfort miatt, hanem más sokkal félelmetesebb kötelezettségek is várnak rá, csak az elmúlt hetek eseményeinek a sodrában ez valahogy a háttérbe szorult, nem számolt vele.

Sápadtan lépett az ablakhoz, és feltépte szárnyait, mélyet lélegzett az éles hajnali, sós levegőből.

Nagyanyja árgus szemekkel figyelte, de nem szólt. Ő sem.

- Valami baj van? - kérdezte sokára.

- Nem nagymama, mi lenne? Jobban vagyok… és emlékszem most már, hogy elköszönt.

Hogy is beszélhetne arról, amit érez? Kimondva ezek az érzések túlzottnak, szinte giccsesnek hatnak. Mit is mondhatna? Hogy úgy érzi, kiszakad a szíve?

Nem mondott semmit, ott állt háttal a nagyanyjának, az ablakkeret szélébe kapaszkodva görcsösen és a tengert nézte. Miközben sírni, kiáltozni szeretett volna…

- Nem vagy te még jól. - mondta csendesen a nagyanyja - nemsokára megérkezik Mavrosz gyógyító, ő majd megvizsgál. Maga Daidalosz is őt ajánlotta. Ezt nem lehet csak úgy kialudni, ami veled történt. A gyógyítóknak is fehér holló az ilyen eset, generációk is eltelnek, míg egy ilyen esettel találják szembe magukat.

A többiről hallgatott, bár nagyon jól látta, hogy Stella hogy elsápadt Piton távoztának a hírére. Nem merte faggatni ebben az állapotában.

Így csak sóhajtott és szó nélkül kiment a szobából.

Új nap virradt rájuk, de Stella észre sem vette, ahogy az óriás, vöröslő napkorong felbukott a tengerből.


	17. Chapter 17

„_**Tenger helyett könnyed elég"**_

Stella úgy érezte magát, mintha valami langyos, poshadt víz venné körül. Hínáros, szúnyogok és varangyos békák lakhelye, betegségek táptalaja.

Aztán váratlanul meglátta a tavat. Vize sötéten csillant az erdő mélyén, évszázados, göcsörtös fák hajoltak fölé, rávetítve fura, kísérteties árnyékukat. Valaki walesiül kiáltozott, ami az erdőben furcsán visszhangzott. Mintha őt szólították volna, a nagyanyja talán vagy valamelyik játszótársa.

Pici kora óta nem beszélte ezt a nyelvet - döbbent rá aztán - és azt hitte, már nem is érti, hogy elfelejtette. Mint a Whittier nagyanyját.

Még ébredése után is élesen előtte volt az arca, szinte még mindig visszacsengett benne a hangja.

Hiszen sok-sok esztendeje nem látta már. Azt sem tudja róla, hogy él-e még vagy már meghalt. Baglyai mindig válasz nélkül tértek vissza a messzi walesi faluból.

A ''Prófétának'' csúfolt ősz szakállú öregembert látta megint, aki a Cwn Awnról mesélt nekik esténként, a tűz mellett, a Sátán kutyájáról, aki ott, a tóhoz közeli fennsíkon szokott kísérteni.

A fehér szőrű, vörös fülű kutya. Sokáig rettegett tőle aztán, ha valami zörgött a fák között, mindig szívdobogva gondolta, hogy az a kutya.

Sok évvel később, már képzett mágusként csodálkozott rá arra a mély, népi bölcsességre, hogy a pokol kutyája Walesben fehér. Keserűen mosolyodott el: Semmi sem egyértelmű. Semmi sem csak fehér vagy csak fekete.

Enid Whittier nagyanyja rendkívül megsértődött, amikor a lánya férjét, Spiridont követve, Görögországba költözött.

Annabella Whittier az otthoni botrányok után feldúlva, riadtan érkezett meg Krétára. Tudta, hogy anyja, furcsa bogaras teremtés, aki őt egyedül nevelte, de ez a kirohanás még őt is váratlanul érte. Médea Spiridon fürkészve, de együttérzéssel szemlélte a szelíd, zöld szemű teremtést, aki nagyon bizonytalannak, elveszettnek tűnt…

Mavrosz gyógyító, apró, filigrán emberkének bizonyult, és sűrű fejcsóválásokkal közeledett Stellához. Csak a kezét fogta meg, hogy felmérje az energiaszintjét, és rosszallóan hümmögött.

-Nagyon alacsony, rendkívül alacsony. - aztán alaposan szemügyre vette:

-És az aura színei, hát, nagyon kifakultak. Kivérzett nagyon, lányom, vigyázzon nagyon magára.

Aztán ágynyugalmat parancsolt, pihenni, pihenni minél többet.

Stella valóban erőtlennek, mintegy tehetetlennek érezte magát. A férfi jelenléte támaszt, biztonságot nyújtott. Nélküle úgy érezte elveszett. Nem így tervezte, tervezték persze. Ez volt a bele nem kalkulálható rizikó.

És a vele járó érzelmi vihart, függést egyik tudós könyv sem írja le. A léleknek ezt az elvarázsolt állapotát. Ezzel egymagának kell szembesülnie, kievezni a bizonytalan vizekről a biztonságot nyújtó öbölbe, szilárd talajra. De hogyan? Piton nem volt mellette, hogy tekintetébe mélyedjen…

Úgy érezte süppedős, lápos talajon lépeget, mocsarak mérges kigőzölgései között és nem látja a kivezető utat. Elég egy rossz lépés és elsüllyed. Valami neszezést hallott. De nem mert odanézni. Attól félt, hogy megint Walesben van, és ott áll a sűrűsödő ködben a fehér szőrű, pokoli kutya.

**Körtánc**

Stella titokban, a padlásszobában öltözött át, a falusi ünnepélyre készülve, Kalliopi mugli rokonaihoz. Fehér, kézi szövésű ruhát öltött, fekete fürtjeit szoros, hátára csüngő copfba fonta, melyekbe színes szalagok vegyültek. Aztán már a falu széles, poros útján futottak, nevetve Kalliopival, mint bármelyik mugli lány.

Lenn a faluban már táncoltak, ők is beálltak a körtáncba. Előbb lassan, lépkedve, aztán gyorsabban, egyre gyorsabban forgott a kör. Jobbra, majd váratlanul balra forogtak tovább. Szédület.

Koncentrikus körök, az élet pulzált bennük. Létünk körei. Napkörök.

A kör nemcsak forgott, hanem szűkült és tágult, lépések ki - és be a körbe. Akár a pulzáló napsugarak. Akár az élet, akár a szerelem. Egy lépéssel közelebb jön, aztán újra távolodik, mint az a rejtélyes férfi, akit a szívébe zárt.

Érdekes, felfokozott élet, de nem az övé. Mint egy álom. Mintha valaki másnak az álmában járna…

Aztán váratlanul véget ért az egész, mintha elvágták volna. Mint a felelőtlen gyermekkor. Közbeszólt nagyanyja megrendült egészsége és a többi…

A körtánc, a hóra más, spirituálisabb szinten folytatódott. Ez már nem a napkerékvolt, hanem a spirál alakú kígyó-szimbólum. Szentélyek rituális táncai rémlettek fel előtte, amiket fiatal nőalakok kígyózó formákban lejtettek a híres templomok előtt, az istenek tiszteletére.

Különálló bolygóként kerengett tovább, a maga naprendszerében. Rázárult sorsa börtöne. Egyedül maradt.

Mígnem újból metszették egymást sorsuk vonalai. A feketehajú varázsló sorsa és az övé.


	18. Chapter 18

Pitonnak első útja Dumbledore-hoz vezetett. Csomagjait a házimanókra bízta, és ő szinte kettesével szedve a lépcsőket, rohant az igazgató irodája felé. Forrongó dühe hajtotta, amit ez idáig melengetett magában. Rossz, megcsontosodott szokásává vált a vélt vagy valós sérelmek féltett dédelgetése.

Szótlanul nyitott be, az agg mágust az íróasztalánál találta, Fawkes trillázott vidoran a közelében, a fura kis ezüstszerkentyűk megállíthatatlanul kattogtak, mérve - számolva a mérhetetlent.

Piton szótlanul vetette magát az íróasztal előtti kényelmes bőrfotelbe, valamit félszájjal morogva, amit nagy jóindulattal köszönésnek is fel lehetett fogni.

- Á, Severus, megérkezett! - villogtatta felé félhold alakú szemüvegét a fehér szakállú varázsló - minden rendben?

Az igazgató nem zavartatta magát, hozzá volt már szokva a bájitaltan tantanár gyakori rossz hangulataihoz, és derűsen folytatta:

- Úgy hallom, Miss Spiridon jobban van.

Rosszabb témával nem is kezdhette volna.

- Igen - préselte ki a választ, összeszorított szájjal Piton - a körülményekhez képest - miközben tekintete megakadt az elixírt tartalmazó egyszerű bronzkelyhen.

Hirtelen maga előtt látta azt a pillanatot, amikor az ősz mágus áttölti a kígyós kehelyből az elixírt a saját kelyhébe. A rejtélyes nedű forrni kezdett és bár csak még félig volt megtöltve, mintegy felfutott, színültig töltve azt. Miközben ugyanez a folyamat játszódott le azzal az elixírrel is, ami a papnő kelyhében maradt, a perc töredéke alatt a vörösen izzó varázserejű folyadék egészen a pereméjig megtöltötte.

De ő ezt csak futólag figyelte és hatolt el a tudatáig. Lelkét és elméjét az előtte lehunyt szemekkel fekvő boszorkány képe töltötte ki. Ettől a képtől most is tehetetlen düh és keserűség fogta el, és felizzott a benne forrongó harag.

- Miért kellett Stellának mindezeken keresztül mennie? - tette fel magának sokadszorra is ezt a kérdést.

Felnézett az előtte ülő nyájas öregemberre, és egy rossz pillanatig az volt az érzése, hogy a Nagyúr előtt van, aki habozás nélkül áldozta fel, ha kellett, legjobb embereit

Kristálytisztán, akár egy Merengőbeli -kép jelent meg előtte Stella, a szentélyben a füstölők gomolygásából elősejlő alakja, ahogy fekete tincsei kivillannak az aranyozott fátylak alól és finom, vékony, hosszú ujjú kezei a kígyós kehelyre kapcsolódnak, arca komoly és szoborszerűen mozdulatlan.

Azóta sem tudott szabadulni attól a látványtól, amikor a lány viaszfehéren és szinte élettelenül feküdt az ágyán…és most is ökölbe szorult a keze.

- Reméljük, hamarosan egészen felépül - hallotta meg valahonnan messziről a Dumbledore hangját.

- Úgy látszik - jegyezte meg gúnyosan -átmentünk Griffendélbe, rájuk jellemző ez a felelőtlen hősködés.

Mi Mardekárosok nem szeretjük ezt. Ahogy kedvenc igazgatónk Phineas Nigellus mondaná, belőlünk sem hiányzik a bátorság, de mi nem vagyunk ostobák. Teszem azt, ha csak egy mód van rá, mindenekelőtt a saját bőrünket mentjük.

Dumbledore meglepetten pillantott fel az előtte ülő Pitonra, a fáradt, keserű arcra, s próbálta kitalálni, mi játszódhatik le a lelkében.

- Igen, tudom - legyintett Piton, észrevéve az igazgató pillantását. - Miss Spiridon önként vállalta a feladatot. De ismerjük el, hogy önnek mindig sikerül olyan fényben feltüntetni a helyzetet, hogy az emberek, nemcsak ő, készen állnak az áldozatra.

A zseniális stratéga, a hadvezér, a maga fantasztikus sakkhúzásaival - tette hozzá magában cinikusan.

Néha szinte visszakívánta a Nagyurat, annyira fárasztotta az aggastyán.

Dumbledore hatalma megfoghatatlanabb volt. Nagy bizalmat előlegezett meg embereinek, de aztán nagy elvárásokat is támasztott.

Kérdés azonban - szőtte tovább a gondolatait - jogunk van kérni és elfogadni másoktól ilyen áldozatot? Az én esetem más, én lekötelezettje vagyok nemcsak neki, az egész sorsnak. De Stella mit vétett?

- Senkinek nincs joga bármilyen ügy nevében a mások életét kérni vagy elfogadni áldozatul. - mondta vagy gondolta.

- Igaza van, Severus - hangzott később Dumbledore válasza - senkinek nincs joga ehhez. De látja, vannak emberek, akik velük született áldozatkészségből, önfeláldozásból, szeretetből hajlandóak a legnagyobb áldozatra is. Mondjuk azt … igen szeretetből, bár talán nem helyénvaló nagy szavakat használni. - És higgye el, nagyon rosszul érzem magam azért, ami Stellával is történt vagy történhetett volna. Sosem tudtam volna megbocsátani magamnak - tette hozzá halkabban.

- Na igen, persze. - szűrte a fogai között Piton. Hát akkor, én most megyek - állt fel aztán a bájitaltanár merev arccal.

- És az elixír? A kígyós istennő elixírje … - állt meg keze a kilincsen. Remélem elégedett a hatásával legalább? -fordult vissza.

- Igen, nagyobb a vártnál - hangzott az ősz mágus válasza.

- Nem mintha érdekelne - gondolta vonallá préselt ajkakkal, nem is értette magát, egyáltalán minek is kérdezte meg. Vagy már ennyire a vérévé vált volna az alakoskodás, hogy olykor már ő maga sem tudja, hol kezdődik, és hol végződik a maszk. A végén majd az arcára fagy, és nem fogja tudni letépni, és mint a visszatérő rémálmokban, a lerántott maszk alatt a legrettenetesebb, a semmi lesz.

Nem, dehogy, nem kívánta ő a Nagyúr győzelmét, régóta és véglegesen megundorodott tőle.

De ebben a pillanatban, a közelmúlt történéseinek árnyékában egy csöppet sem érdekelte az egész harc, küzdelem. Folytatta, talán attól a precíz kötelességtudattól vezérelve, ami hosszú évek óta mindig is jellemezte a munkáját. Valójában most csak egy hosszú, fekete szempillák alól világító zöld szempár sorsa foglalkoztatta, amely vezércsillagként ragyogta be sötét létének éjszakáját.

(_''J'aime de vos long yeux verdâtre,_

_Douce beauté, mais tout aujourd'hui m'est amer…'')_

_Szeretem hosszú zöld szemeid ragyogását_

_Szép gyönyöröm, de ma oly keserű vagyok,_

_S nem szomjazom szemed, szobád s a tűz varázsát_

_Csak a napot, mely a tengeren ragyog._

_De azért légy anyám, szeress, hajolj szívemre,_

_Még ha rossz vagyok is, hálátlan …_

_Szeretőm vagy húgom, légy édes naplemente… életemen._

_Visszajön az egész tél belém: vad robotban_

_Gyúr düh és gyűlölet, undor és félelem,_

_És mint a lemenő nap a sarki pokolban,_

_Vörösen ragyogó jégtönk lesz a szívem._

_Borzongva hallom, a hasábok, hogy zuhognak …_

_S úgy tetszik… hogy koporsót szegez valahol az ács…_

_Kié lesz? Hogy siet!…_

_A zaj titokzatos, mint egy elutazás._

_Baudelaire: Őszi chanson_

_A Romlás virágaiból_

**Válaszút**

A göndör hajú, fürge mozgású, apró termetű boszorkány halkan nyitott be Stella hálószobájába. A fiatal boszorkány csukott szemekkel feküdt ágyában.

Az olajbarna bőrű, sötétbarna hajú, vidám, fekete bogárszemű lány éppen az ellentéte volt a komoly, vakítóan fehér bőrű Stellának. Ujj nélküli, tunikaszerű talárt viselt, nyakában, karján, fülében rengeteg ékszert hordott, melyek minden mozdulatára hangosan zörögtek.

Stella kinyitotta a szemét a neszre és megmozdult.

- Mi van veled, halálra izgultam magam, amikor a baglyaim válasz nélkül tértek vissza…- lépett közelebb az ágyához Kalliopi.

- Jobban vagyok, csak Mavrosz gyógyító ágynyugalmat rendelt. -és mosolyogva felült. -Megidéztük Athanát! - tette hozzá.

- Merlinre, Stella! - amikor meghallottam, nem akartam elhinni! Te meg merted csinálni a Khylkórt?

- Kellett…Jó, hogy túl vagyunk rajta.

Kalliopi hitetlenkedve ingatta a fejét.

- És Piton? - szegezte neki a kérdést.

- Itt volt - felelte halkan Stella, míg barátnője közelebb húzódott hozzá és kutatóan nézte.

- Igen, hallottam… És? - közben előhúzott egy pergament. - Ha nem a te baglyod hozza, és nem ismerem a kézírásodat, nem hiszem el, hogy te írtad ezt a levelet: ''Elég ha csak a kezemet megfogja és kicsúszik a lábam alól a talaj…''

Kalliopi több éven keresztül együtt tanult Stellával Cipruson, régóta és jól ismerte. A szép és különös boszorkány körül mindig sokan legyeskedtek, többnyire barna bőrű, vidám görög fiúk. De Stella egyiket sem vette komolyan, az egyik túl felületes volt, a másikat unta…

Dimitriosznak be nem állt a szája, a szőke Jorgosz mellett meg halálra unta magát. Rövid úton dobta a férfiakat, aztán utazgatni kezdett, és egyre inkább lefoglalták a tanulmányai és mágus feladatai.

- Ezt az a Stella írja, akit olyan régóta ismerek? Nem tudtam elhinni, hogy pont te vesztetted el így a fejed, mint egy…

- Mint egy bakfis… Mondd csak ki nyugodtan.

- Szóval, mi a helyzet, mi történt?

- Minden… - mondta Stella, és olyanná vált az arca, mint a láng.

A göndör hajú boszorkány hitetlenkedve nézte.

- Szeretném már látni én is, azt a te híres Severusodat!

Stella elmosolyodott és előhúzott egy képet az éjjeliszekrény fiókjából.

Kalliopi a képre meredt, majd a boszorkányra:

- Merlinre! Micsoda tekintet, még így is kiráz a hideg, pedig ez csak egy kép, hát képzelem akkor a valóságban! - még egy pillantást vetett a fekete hajú varázslóra, majd gyorsan visszaadta a képet.

- Igaz? - nézett vissza jelentőségteljesen Stella.

-Hát barátnőm, elvesztél… Ha így tud nézni és még a száját ki sem nyitotta… Ha te nem ijedtél meg tőle és hagytad, hogy szeressen…Rám a frászt hozta volna. Ez a kapcsolat a pokol és menny lehet, a legfélelmetesebb és legfelemelőbb élményekkel. Most már megértem, hogy ennyire kiforgatott magadból.

És kissé ijedten barátnőjére pillantott. Stella hallgatott, kezeit térdeire kulcsolta és előre-himbálta magát az ágy tetején ülve, hosszú fekete tincsei az arcába hulltak:

- Szeretem - suttogta maga elé, - nagyon szeretem. Azt hiszem, mindig is csak őt szerettem.

- Uramisten! - lépett hozza Kalliopi, majd meglátva Stella arckifejezését:

- Hát nem akartalak megijeszteni! Jaj, nehogy elkezdj sírni! - Figyelj, ti tudjátok! - és átölelte barátnőjét.

- Jaj, istenem! Te gyengélkedsz, és én jól megvigasztallak. Hogy nem tudom befogni a számat!…

- És most mi fogsz csinálni? Piton mit mond? Egyáltalán megbeszéltétek ezt a dolgot?

Stella letörölte a könnyeit.

- Ha ő nem lett volna itt, már nem élnék. Athana magával rántott volna, az ő keze húzott vissza… Nagyanyám elmesélte, hogy éjjel -nappal napokon keresztül itt ült az ágyam mellett, míg én nem voltam magamnál.

Aztán csak annyit mondott, hogy vár Angliában, mert ő el kell utazzon. Szokott írni, de tudod, ő nagyon szűkszavú.

- Hát azt elképzelem, hogy nem ír több oldalas, epekedő szerelmes levelet. - És te? Az nem lehet, hogy így emésszed magad! Te itt, ő Angliában…

- És ott mit fogok csinálni? Nekem itt a helyem, itt van az idős nagyanyám, a szentély!

- Hagyjad már a szentélyt az ég szerelmére! Eléggé feláldoztad magad, tudom mi történt, a nagyanyád elmesélt mindent! Ez nem játék! Az életedet, az épségedet kockáztattad! Daidalosz is nagyon csóválta a fejét, amikor meghallotta, hogy bementek a szentélybe. De nem mondott semmit, hisz tudod, hogy milyen.

A szentély meglesz magában is, ahogy évekig nem lépett be oda senki. Gondolj magadra is, és ahogy a gyógyítód megengedi neked ezt a hosszú utazást, menj és keresd meg ezt férfit, ha ilyen fontos neked és ő nem tud jönni!

- Jaj, te makacs, önfejű boszorka! Amikor megmakacsolod magad, akkor nem lehet veled bírni. Szedd össze már magad, nem maradhatsz ebben a tehetetlenségi állapotban!

S mivel Stella nem válaszolt, tréfásan megfenyegette:

- Ha nem mész magadtól, eljövök én és erővel raklak fel arra a hajóra! Nem fogom nézni, ahogy elepeszted magad a drága Pitonod után!

… A nagyanyád tudja? - tette még hozzá.

A boszorkány bólintott: Szerintem sok mindent sejt. De nemigen beszélünk róla.

Aznap este a madarak nagyon alacsonyan szálltak, mint vihar előtt.

Stella a korlátnál állva figyelte hogyan törnek meg a hullámok a hajó szélénél.

Apály és dagály, akár az ő lelke. A jövő ábrándképei, remények és kételyek váltogatták egymást.

Felbolydult méhkasként zsongtak benne a gondolatok, az elmúlt napok képeit forgatta magában, élesen csikordult meg a kilincs a nagyanyja kezében, mikor Dumbledore levelével a kezében lépett be hozzá.

- Na kislányom, most már elutazhatsz Londonban - szólt - Dumbledore igazgató szeretne látni. - Így most már nyugodtan mehetsz Piton után - vetett rá éles pillantást.

A lány izgatottan kapott a pergamentekercs után, melyen az ősz mágus cikornyás aláírása díszelgett, majd az ágyára kuporogva böngészni kezdte. Az aggastyán a Roxfortba invitálta őt, hogy személyesen mondjon köszönetet áldozatkészségéért és adja át ajándékát.

Nagyanyja egy ideig csak szótlanul nézte az izgalomtól kipirult arcát.

- Hiszen erre vártál, nem?

- Mi van veled? Vele háltál, az ő asszonya lettél, igaz? - jelentette ki inkább, mint kérdezte.

Stella csak elfordult könnybe lábadt szemekkel, és nem válaszolt.

- Kislányom, én nem ítélkezem, csak megállapítom. Tudom, hogy ez a lépés nektek igenis fontos volt. Akkor mire vársz, egyszer csak sort kell, hogy kerítsetek erre a találkozásra, hiszen látszik, hogy szeretitek egymást. Hát akkor menj, ne tépelődj! Menj, hogy meg ne bánd később. Piton nehéz ember, de szeret téged.

Stella később a szobájában a sokadik pergamentekercset gyűrte össze és dobta a kosárba. Türelmetlenül dobolt a hosszú fehér tollal a régi, cirádás íróasztalon. A Maya néninek szóló levéllel egy-kettőre elkészült. De aztán bármely hosszú ideig is kaparászta a tollal a finom pergamenlapot, csak nem tudott két értelmes mondatot egybefűzni. Sorra mindegyik pergamen a papírkosárban végezte. Szásszor és ezerszer újrafogalmazta magában a Pitonnak szóló levelet, amit végülis képtelen volt papírra vetni. Mit és hogyan írjon neki?

Egy szűkszavú levél rideg, túl kevés lett volna. Úgy érezte képtelen szavakba önteni mindazt, amit fontosnak tart.

Időt akart adni magának a találkozásuk előtt, szinte elveszettnek érezte volna magát, ha Londonba érkeztekor hirtelen belefutott volna. Fel akart készülni erre.

Fenn a taton nevető társaság állt, középen csillogó, mélyen dekoltált ruhát viselő boszorkány néhány mágussal. Kezükben pohár, a nő hangos kacagása messze hallatszott.

Majd egy idő után ők is eltűntek, csak Stella állt továbbra is magányosan a fedélzeten. Felette az égbolton, a nyílt tengeren végtelenné tágult horizonton, millió csillag ragyogott, megkettőződve a tenger tükrében.

A tenger folyamatos hullámzása az élet örökös körforgását idézteNagyon szerette a tengert, váltakozó színeivel, melyek hangulataihoz hasonlóan állandóan örvénylett

Maga volt az élet, korallzátonyaival, a mélyében jól elrejtett kincseivel, a fájdalomból kikristályosodott értékekkel, a gyöngyökkel és veszélyes, ritkán látható élővilágával, a mélyben elhúzó piránhalakkal, ragadozó cápákkal…

A végtelennek tűnő térben a vágy fátyolként terült szét körülötte és úgy érezte kedvese ott van mellette, igen közel.

A szél egyre élesebben korbácsolta a tenger vizét, mely haragos zöldre vált. Vízcseppek záporoztak rá, de ő észre sem vette, és azt sem, ahogy rojtos sálja lecsúszott a válláról.


	19. Chapter 19

_''Mert nem tanultam meg szeretni_

_Távoli vonatfüttyként hívni mindent, ami van,_

_S mert fehéren virít rajtad a bánat.''_

Boda Edit

Régi, gyermekkori emlékek kísértették. A toronyszobában állt, már egészen besötétedett, de neki nem volt kedve lemenni, és most senki nem kereste, nyugton hagyták, mert megfeledkeztek róla.

Anyja nagyon beteg volt, néhány napja Maya nénje is folyton mellette volt. Neki nemigen mondtak semmit, de ő érezte, hogy nagy a baj. Csak csendre intették, bár ez teljességgel szükségtelen volt. Keresve is nehezen lehetett volna nálánál csendesebb gyereket találni.

Ahogy a sötét égen kigyúló csillagokat kémlelte, és a sötétben félelmetes árnyokat vető, szélben ingadozó fák lombjait, valami fehér hirtelen elzuhant az ablak előtt.

Ő előhúzta az anyja varázspálcáját, amelyet előző este csent el az éjjeliszekrényről, amikor mindenki mással volt elfoglalva. Bár ez nem tudatosodott benne, anyjának már rég nem volt szüksége rá, talán már annyi ereje sem volt, hogy a kezében tartsa, nem hogy varázsoljon vele.

Nem volt semmi különös szándéka vele, hirtelen ösztöntől vezérelve elemelte az asztalról.

''Lumos!''- suttogta, és a kigyúló fénynél meglátta anyja kedvenc fehér madarát, ahogy halálra zúzva feküdt lenn, a márványtáblákon. Érezte, hogy a szíve kihagy egy ütést és villámként hasított belé a megérzés. Lélekszakadva rohant le a nyaktörő csigalépcsőn az anyja szobájáig, de megtorpant, mert hangokat hallott.

Maya először életében szállt szembe sógorával:

- Menjen innen, hagyja legalább békében meghalni! Ennyi neki is jár.

Piton megmozdult, Maya mindenre elkészülve nézett farkasszemet a fagyos tekintetű, mogorva varázslóval, nem tudta mire készül, kezet emel rá, vagy pálcája után nyúl. De a mozdulat félúton megállt és R. Piton szó nélkül visszafordult a küszöbről.

A gyermek Severus a sarkon lapított, nehogy apja észrevegye.

Anyja még aznap éjjel meghalt. Maya, aki megígérte húgának, hogy vigyázni fog a fiára, nekikezdett az előkészületeknek, titokban reménykedve, hogy Piton tán beleegyezik abba, hogy az ő gondjaira bízza a kisfiút, bár addig , amíg kissé felnő.

A díszes temetés után, sógora a szokott rideg modorában kereken közölte vele: ''Vihet innen, amit akar. Semmihez sem ragaszkodom. De a fiam itt marad velem, itt a helye mellettem, a Piton kúrián. Gondolom, nem vonja kétségbe a jogomat, hogy egyetlen fiamat magam neveljem?''

A Piton - család legalább annyi aranyvérű őssel dicsekedhetett, mint a Malfoy, és legalább olyan messzire tudta visszavezetni családfáját, mint a Black-család.

Mayának a torkára fagyott a szó, főleg amikor a Piton mellett álló, fekete ruhás varázsló megfordult. A hirtelenszőke mágusban rögtön felismerte sógora barátját, Malfoyt, aki sötét mosollyal biccentette meg a fejét.

Maya jól ismerte a Malfoy család befolyását, fekete mágus hírükön kívül azt is tudta, hogy milyen messzire nyúlik a kezük, és teljességgel reménytelen lenne szembeszállni velük.

Ezért szó nélkül a kis Severushoz lépett, aki magára hagyva álldogált kissé arrább, sápadtan, összeszorított szájjal. Végigsimított a kisfiú fekete haján: - Nekem most el kell mennem - mondta halkan, igyekezve nyugodtnak látszani.

- De ne feledd, rám mindig számíthatsz. Ha bármire szükséged lenne, csak szólj nyugodtan. A házam kapuja mindig nyitva áll előtted.

(…) Magányosan élt ezután, a szigorú házvezetőnő felügyelete alatt. Maya nénje többet nem tette be a lábát a Piton házba, sógora soha nem hívta, és ő inkább meghalt volna, mintsem, hogy megkérte volna. Soha nem bocsátotta meg neki, hogy a húgának olyan korán megásta a sírját.

Apja nemigen törődött vele, olykor, ha jó kedvében volt bonyolult, veszélyes varázslatokra tanította, fekete mágiára, élvezte, hogy úgy vág az esze, mint a beretva, és már ilyen zsenge korában ilyen képességeket mutat a mágiára. Hiába, az ő fia - gondolta önelégült gőggel, - rá hasonlít. De ebben alaposan tévedett.

Néha szőke, fekete vagy vörös boszorkányok jelentek meg a házban, de ahogy jöttek, úgy el is tűntek. Vagy maguktól menekültek el vagy az apja adta ki röviden az útjukat.

Nagy ritkán elengedték nagynénjéhez, ahol merőben más, vidám, felszabadult hangulat volt, mindig sok vendég és gyerek. Gyermektelen nagynénje kedvelte a gyermekek társaságát.

Még itt is nehezen tudott feloldódni, bár jól érezte magát.

Az az árnyék, mely a családi házból vetült rá, egész életében végigkísérte.

Magába zárkózó, emberkerülő lett. Különösen a nőkkel nem tudott bánni.

Ki nem állhatta az ostoba, vihogó fehérnépeket, akiknek be nem állt a szájuk. A különösen szép, feltűnő nőket fiatalabb korában messziről elkerülte ő kerülte, tapasztalatból tudta, hogy ezek simán átnéznek rajta. Az ilyen nők az olyan férfiakra buknak, mint Malfoy, akik jóképűek és elegánsak, vagy sima, behízelgő modoruk van.

Ő egyik sem volt, és elég jóképű sem, no meg semmiségekről sem tudott cseverészni. Na nem, ez neki nem megy! Ha valamelyik ostoba liba kacér mosollyal próbálkozott, olyan metsző, hideg pillantás volt rá a válasz, hogy annak a hideg is végigfutott a hátán, és mindjárt elment a kedve a további próbálkozástól.

Azt persze sejtette, hogy a nők is ennél bonyolultabb lények, de nem volt kedve kísérletezni. A magányra rendezkedett be, és meg volt róla győződve, hogy egyetlen nő sem bírná ki hosszú távon mellette, képtelen volna elfogadni őt, olyannak, amilyen, szeretni…

Egyetlen hétköznapi nő sem. De Stella más volt… Stellát nem lehetett lekezelni, semmibe venni, ő vele egy súlycsoportba tartozott. Szép és tehetséges, ahogy vakmerően beleveti magát a legveszélyesebb feladatokba, ahogy lefegyverző őszinteséggel a szemébe néz…

Stella, vele ellentétben az érzelmek gyermeke volt, maga előtt látta, ahogy felszabadultan nevet, a pamlagra borulva sír, ahogy dühösen a falhoz vágja a poharat, vagy kitörő örömmel a nyakába veti magát…

Őt mindig váratlanul érték ezek az érzelmi kitörések, de legalább önmagának el kellett ismernie, hogy azon kapta magát, hogy nem is dühös, csak mosolyog rajtuk…

Ez mind Stella; meleg, nyílt tekintetével, tiszta lelkével…

Mint valami különös parfüm, ami körbeleng, aminek az illatát magával viszed, nem feleded, beveszi magát a bőröd alá. Színt, ízt vitt egysíkú életébe, a boldogság illatát.

Elkerülhetetlen volt a találkozás vele, tartoztak egymásnak ezzel. És most, hogyan tovább? Átkozottul hiányzott neki, szüksége volt rá, azon kapta magát, hogy a legváratlanabb pillanatokban eszébe jut, rá gondol óra közben vagy a Rend gyűlésén…

De hát mit ajánlhat ő neki, hogyan láncolja magához ezt a rendkívüli teremtést? Ő nálánál jobbat, többet érdemel. Egy nyugodt, biztos életet, nem őt, aki sötét múltjának roncsain vegetál, egy megkeseredett, csúfondáros lelkű embert.

Pedig, pedig valahol a lelke mélyén, de ezt önmagának is nehezen tudta bevallani, úgy szeretett volna még egy esélyt kapni az élettől… Ha újra lehetne kezdeni, fehér lappal…

Lehetséges volna ez?

Stella, csillagom,… fényt gyújtottál a sötétségbe, beragyogtad az életem!

Mindegy, jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell…

Abban a tükörben, amit a nő tartott elébe, nem mert magára ismerni. Olyan elfeledettnek hitt érzéseket fakasztott fel benne, melyekre nem hitte, hogy még képes vagy valaha is képes volt rá.

A lehetőségek tükre volt.

_''Félek, nem tudott megbocsátani_

_eltékozolt ostoba, könnyelmű múltam,_

_És majd ezerszerszeresen fáj, ami ezerszer fájt, amíg szeretni tanultam''_

József Attila


	20. Chapter 20

**20. Az Kélgyós Testvériség könyve**

Amikor Stella elhagyta a londoni kikötőt, az égből nagy könnycseppek kezdtek hullani a barátságtalan szürke tájra, mint a kézzel foghatóvá, tapinthatóvá vált fájdalom. Az utcán egymás után színes esernyővirágok nyíltak ki a mellette közömbös arccal siető emberek kezében. Szinte látta, amint az aszfaltra hulló sűrű esőcseppek, szürke, láthatatlan virágként burjánzanak a járókelők lábai alatt. Mint a megtestesült reménytelenség, félelem, bánat virágai.

Amikor csuromvizesen, a hozzátapadó könnyű, nyárias ruhájában, kezében utazótáskáját szorongatva megkocogtatta Maya kapuját, hosszú hajából patakokban csorgott a víz.

Az idős boszorkány örömtől vegyes riadalommal nyitott kaput a lázasan csillogó szemű lánynak…

Míg ő hamarosan fogvacogva húzódott össze a skótkockás pléd alatt, kezében a virágmintás teásbögrét szorongatva, messziről Maya hangját hallotta:

– Te lázas vagy, lányom!

Ez a nap sikerrel pályázhatott volna az év egyik legrosszabb napja címre, ha egy abszurd versenyen ezt díjazták volna. A tavaszi tragikus eseményeket valamilyen ködben élte meg. De most… Stellát minden oldalról mardosó bizonytalanság vette körül.

A nagyanyja, aki bár titkolni akarta megrendült egészségi állapotát, de ő megsejtette…

És Piton, akivel nem tisztázott semmit, elodázta.

Nem vagy képes lezárni a dolgokat - mondta szájgörbítve.

Mikor azt hiszed, kezdenek rendeződni a dolgok, a Sors torz, vigyorgó szatírként újból fügét mutat neked.

El kell jönnie a hajnalnak is, amikor derengeni kezd az ég alja - gondolta álmatlanul, kétségei közt hánykolódva.

Stella vegyes érzelmekkel, maga sem tudta pontosan mi miatt, kissé szorongva kopogott be Dumbledore griffes, cirádákkal díszített tölgyfaajtaján.

– Stella kedves! – ölelte át nyájasan az aggastyán a fiatal boszorkányt.

– Hát igazán örülök, hogy újra látom, és hogy jobban van. Foglaljon helyet kedvesem - szólt, és mosolyogva villantotta felé fura szemüvegét.

– Hiába –, folytatta szemrevételezve a fiatal nőt -– ennek a hatása lassan múlik el, de most már rendben lesz.

Piton professzornak valahol igaza volt, amikor ellenezte ezt a szertartást – mondta sóhajtva, és az asztalán tett – vett közben.

– Tisztában voltam a kockázatokkal – felelte Stella –, bár az is igaz –, és megint érezte a súlyokat a lelkén – azt valójában magam sem tudtam, hogy pontosan milyen veszélyeknek is teszem ki magam, azaz… , hogy milyen hatásokkal is jár ez.

– Hát igazából – tette hozzá furcsa mosollyal az igazgató – én bíztam magukban, abban, hogy megbirkóznak majd a nehézségekkel. Az önök érdeme.

– Öö, ez igazán megtisztelő…

– De ez nem ment fel az alól a felelősség alól, hogy Önt miknek is tettem ki! Ez sajnos az én hibám, az én terhem…

– De…

– Hagyja csak kedvesem, tudom, mit beszélek, és a korom nem ment fel a felelősség alól. Nos, de nem csak ezért hívtam ide. Nagyon örülök, hogy bár egy töredékét le tudom róni, annak, amivel tartozom. És úgy vélem, hogy nem véletlen, hogy pont most került a kezembe ez a kincs. Rögtön tudtam, hogy ez az öné kell legyen. Ez csak kígyós kezekbe való!

És felemelt az asztalról egy nagyon régi, foszladozott bőrbe kötött könyvet.

– De én nem … jutalomért tettem. Hanem azért, mert a Nagyurat meg kell állítani!

– Igen, tudom, de nézze csak meg ezt a könyvet! Ezt a Sors is önnek szánta - és az öreg, ráncos kezek felé nyújtották.

Stella most már inkább a kíváncsiságtól hajtva, a kezébe vette a könyvet, és amikor belenézett, nem tudott hinni a szemének:

– Az Kélgyós Testvériség könyve – betűzte ki a régi, megkopott, alig olvasható írást. – De hát ez… –nézett hitetlenkedve Dumbledorra – ez a könyv! Hiszen erről már több száz éve nem tud senki! Úgy tartották, hogy elveszett. Néhány tekercsének a másolatát rejtegették a Kígyós Testvériség templomaiban, ahonnan a kígyós istennő szentélyébe került megőrzésre.

– Igen, itt a Roxfortban is található néhány részlet belőle. De néhány hete, egy örökös nélkül elhunyt idős mágus hagyatékának az átvételéhez hívtak, aki mindenét és elsősorban értékes könyvtárát a Roxfortra hagyta.

És ott találtam ezt a kincset, megvizsgáltattam másokkal is, és eredeti. Rögtön önre gondoltam.

– Használja, olvassa - nézett komolyan a boszorkányra. -Bizonyára hallott róla.

– Igen -, forgatta Stella merengve a könyvet.

– És a kellő pillanatban -, tudni fogja, mikor jött el ez -, megtalálja benne a szükséges választ.

20. 2.

Stella az ősz mágus szavait forgatta magában, amíg merengve ment végig a Roxfort hosszú, félhomályos, kihalt folyosóin, ahol csak cipősarkai kopogásának a visszhangja kísérte.

– Kedves Stella, amikor eljön az idő, felismeri majd és kinyithatja.

Mikor? Mikor lesz ez? - kérdezte sokadszorra szorongva önmagától.

Annyira feldúlt volt, mindaz, ami történt és igen, … Piton. A vele való beszélgetés még hátra van, függőben.

Nem hallotta a festmények suttogását és azt sem vette észre, hogy rosszul fordult be, elvétette a folyosót.

Dumbledore ugyanis elmagyarázta neki, hogyan juthat el úgy a kijáratig, hogy ne találkozzon a diákokkal, azokon a folyosókon, amiket csak a tanárok használhatnak, számukra van fenntartva.

Egyszerre csak valami zajra lett figyelmes, s arra, hogy nekikoccan valakinek. A váratlan mozdulattól kicsúszott a hóna alól Maya néni régi, csavart nyelű esernyője.

– Bo-bocsánat - dadogta valaki, és felé nyújtotta az ernyőt.

Stella csak ekkor eszmélt fel:

– Köszönöm - nézett az ismerős, kócos fejű fiúra - te Harry Potter vagy, igaz?

Harry tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult az előtte álló, nagy, zöld szemű, fiatal boszorkányra.

– Öö, igen - és sehogy sem tudta felidézni, hogy hol látta már ezt az arcot.

De ekkor hirtelen egy mindkettőjük számára nagyon ismerős, mély férfihang hallatszott, aki halkan, de igen határozottan a nevén szólította a boszorkányt.

– Severus! - nézett a hang irányába összeszoruló torokkal Stella. A kitóduló diákok közt Piton közeledett felé szokott sebes járásával, suhogó fekete talárban.

A fiú néhány percig tátott szájjal meredt a jelenetre, míg csak azt nem érezte, hogy valaki erősen belemar a karjába és elhurcolja onnan.

– Harry! - korholta suttogva Hermione, amíg lihegve vonszolta tovább - neked teljesen elment az eszed? Nem volt elég a tavalyi okklumencia-órai botrányod? Mi az, végig akarod hallgatni a Piton magánbeszélgetéseit?

– Öö, izé… - tért magához néhány méterrel odébb Harry, és most már magától követte a lányt. - Dehogy… csak tudod, én ezt a nőt még láttam valahol, és sehogy nem tudom felidézni, hogy hol?

– Persze - mondta gúnyosan Hermione - biztos Pitonnál! Bemutatta neked, nem?

– Igen! - csapott a homlokára a fiú – Pitonnál láttam, igazad van! Dumbledore küldött, hogy valami gyűlésre hívjam őket.

Ezúttal Hermione hökkent meg, de mindjárt úrrá is lett magán:

– Mindegy! A legjobb, ha elfelejted, ne ártsd magad a Piton ügyeibe!

– Vagy talán - tette hozzá kisvártatva, összehúzott szemekkel figyelve Harryt - annyira tetszett?

– Stella! - susogta a bájitaltan tanár, a nő előtt állva és szemébe fúrva sötét pillantását.

– Hogy kerülsz Te ide? Egyáltalán mikor érkeztél Angliába?

Stellának a torkában dobogott a szíve, olyan erősen, hogy azt hitte, menten összeesik:

– A… a tegnap. Az igazgatónál jártam, valamit át akart adni.

– Úgy! – vetette oda élesen a tanár.

– Gyere csak velem, beszéljünk! – szólt kurtán, és karon fogva a nőt magával ragadta.

Addig már a Mardekáros és Griffendéles diákok elszéledtek, más óra kezdődött. Piton egyetlen további szó nélkül vonta magával a nőt, a hosszú folyosón le az alagsorba, aki némán engedelmeskedett.

– Úgy - mondta aztán a varázsló, fél kézzel csukva be maguk mögött a nehéz tölgyfaajtót és szembe fordult vele.

– Halljam - nézett rá felvont szemöldökkel, míg hosszú, vékony ujjai bilincsként kapcsolódtak a karjára. - Azt hiszem, tisztáznunk kéne néhány dolgot. Engem mikor akartál értesíteni érkezésedről?

– Én csak … - dadogta Stella a fekete szemek fogságában - gondoltam, hogy…

– Nos? - fürkészte tovább a sötét, bársonyos tekintet.

– Szóval gondoltam -, rebegte a boszorkány, míg érezte, hogy gombóc van a torkában, - hogy megleplek.

– Igen? És hogyan képzelted ezt? - kereste továbbra is a tekintetét.

De közben a férfi szorítása meglazult a karján, és a keze lejjebb, a dereka felé csúszott. Stella érezte amint a szerelem édes méregként árad szét benne, lángként perzseli.

Amikor a varázsló keze megszorította a derekát, úgy érezte mintha áramütés érte, végigcikázott rajta a feje búbjától a lábujja hegyéig. Elszédült, és lehunyta a szemét, miközben érezte, ahogy Piton magához vonja. Ajkaik egymás ajkait keresték, és forrón csókolták egymást. Stella érezte, ahogy lábaiból kifut az erő, és teljesen elgyengülve eleresztette az esernyőt és a könyvet, hogy mindkét karjával a varázsló nyakába kapaszkodjon, aki olyan erősen szorította magához, hogy szinte fájt. Ahogy a csók egyre mélyült és szenvedélyesebbé vált, a nő érezte, ahogy tudata elködösül…

Ám ekkor a kandalló felől Dumbledore hangja hallatszott:

– Minerva, Severus, kérem, jöjjenek az irodámba, nemsokára megkezdjük a tanévzáró kiértékelő gyűlést.

Piton ekkor nagy nehezen elengedte, s mindketten kissé zihálva, levegő után kapkodva néztek egymásra. De a boszorkány észrevette, hogy a varázsló arckifejezése megváltozott, megenyhült és szemében furcsán lángok gyúltak.

– Akkor - szólalt meg végre teljesen nyugodt hangon, amit azonban égő pillantása megcáfolt - majd este beszélgetünk Maya néninél. De most menjünk.

Stella felkapta az értékes könyvet, és kisiettek a helységből.

Csak a roxmorti állomáson, a szemerkélő esőben vette észre, hogy az esernyőt Piton íróasztalán felejtette.


	21. Chapter 21

Már egészen besötétedett, és hirtelen csend borult mindenre.

- Közeledik a vihar - suttogta Stella önkéntelenül.

Az ablak előtt álló fák recsegve hajoltak meg az egyre erősödő szélben.

De a lány mindezeket csak szórakozottan vette tudomásul, gondolatai a kapott rejtélyes könyv, és igen, Piton körül kalandoztak.

Összeszorult a szíve és testét forróság öntötte el, ha csak rá gondolt, ölelő karjaira és szenvedélyes csókjaira

Annyi mondanivalójuk lenne egymáshoz… Hiszen azóta az emlékezetes nap óta, amikor nélküle ébredt tudatára, hetek-hónapok teltek el, és azóta ez a mondandó csak nőtt, dagadt, terebélyesedett és egyre súlyosabbá, megfoghatatlanná vált. Az sem tudta, most hirtelenjében, hogyan is kezdene hozzá.

Magában a megfelelő szavakat keresgélve, egyre bizonytalanabbá vált.

Amikor mellette volt, olyan természetes volt minden, de így a távolsággal minden olyan komplikáltnak, bonyolultnak tűnt. És ez visszariasztotta.

Ha a varázsló ránézett, az előre elkészített, gondosan egymáshoz illesztett szavak darabjaikra estek szét. Szinte látta, ahogy atomjaikra hullva hevernek közöttük a padlón, és ő hiába próbál utánuk nyúlni. Már nem összeilleszthetők…

- Nem jött el - riadt fel az első sötét cseppek hangos koppanására az ablakpárkányon.

Bármennyire tartott ettől a beszélgetéstől, egész este várta; Maya néni hosszú, bonyolult mondókájára csak találomra és udvarias mosollyal felelt.

- Megérdemlem - szúrt a szívébe -, amiért nem szóltam neki - és újból érezte, hogy a teher rajta még súlyosabbá válik, néhány uncnyival.

- Küldök neki egy baglyot, ha eláll a vihar - határozta el hirtelen, miközben furcsa koccanást hallott. És lázasan kutatott a megfelelő szavak után, melyeket Pitonnak leírhat.

Miközben szórakozottan nézte, ahogy az öreg fa nyikorogva hajol meg egy újabb szélroham alatt.

De ebben a pillanatban határozottabban, erősebben ismétlődött meg az előbbi zaj. Stella felpattant az ablakból és az ajtóhoz sietett és hirtelen mozdulattal kitárta.

Az ajtóban Piton állt. Stella meghökkenve, szó nélkül bámulta.

Végül a varázsló szólalt meg:

- Beengedsz? - kérdezte kissé gúnyos hangsúllyal, félmosollyal az arcán.

- Igen, persze - jutott szóhoz a boszorkány, és hátralépett.

- Nos? - fürkészte kutató tekintettel, felvont szemöldökkel a bájitaltan tanár a még mindig ámult nőt.

- Mi az? Csak nem felejtetted el, hogy jövök? - és felszólítást sem várva, leült.

- Merlinre! - gondolta magában Piton, miközben jól szemügyre vette, amit a Roxfortban nem volt alkalma megtenni. - Hogy lefogyott! Rá sem kell ülnie a seprűre, egy erősebb szél felkapja és elsodorja. Hiszen összetörik a karjaim között, ha megszorítom.

De a világért nem árulta volna el, hogy aggódik érte.

A fiatal nő fehér bőre szinte áttetszővé vált, szemei alatt sötét karikák húzódtak, és hosszú vékony orra így még hosszabbnak tűnt. De így is szép volt, (szebb annál a képnél, amit emlékeiben őrzőtt róla) legalábbis Piton így látta, szépsége valahogy ijesztőbb, tragikus hangsúlyokat kapott, és szemeiben különös tűz lobogott.

- Úgy látom - folytatta szokott csipkelődő stílusában -, mostanában feledékeny vagy. Egyszer elfelejtesz értesíteni, hogy érkezel, most meg megfelejtkezel róla, hogy találkozót beszéltünk meg.

- Nem, dehogy… - vágott közbe zavartan Stella.

- Csak nem vacsorára vártál? - nézett rá a férfi. - Nem, köszönöm, elég részem van protokolláris étkezésekből a Roxfortban. Különben is a nagynénémet annyiszor van alkalmam látni, ahányszor csak akarom. Veled akartam beszélgetni, kettesben.

- Csak azt hittem, hogy már nem jössz - mondta halkan, óvatosan ejtve a szavakat Stella, továbbra sem merve felpillantani rá.

Zavart csönd ereszkedett rájuk, csak az ablakokat ostromló esőcseppek koppanása hallatszott.

- Ja -, törte meg a varázsló a csendet, inkább csak, hogy mondjon valamit és letette az esernyőt - ezt meg nem nálam felejtetted a délben.

Ez az én házam is - tette hozzá aztán magyarázatképpen -, és nem kell beszámolnom róla senkinek, mikor jövök és megyek.

De mivel Stella továbbra sem felelt, hanem csak szótlanul bámulta az esőt, Piton végül türelmét vesztve felállt és mellélépett.

- Nos, halljam, én most már eleget beszéltem. - Ez úgy hallszott, olyan számonkérő felszólítással, mintha a diákjaihoz szólt volna, és Stellán szorongás lett úrrá. Összeszorult a torka és egyetlen értelmes szót sem tudott volna kinyögni.

Nagy csattanással dörrent meg az ég. Ekkor Stella végre megfordult és szembe találta magát a végtelen mélységű, fekete szempárral és érezte, hogy lassan belehullik akár egy feneketlen kútba. Szédítő, de jó érzés volt, és ő hagyta magát hullani, egyre mélyebbre, mélyebbre…

- Stella … - rezzentette fel egy bársonyos hang.

Piton kutatva nézte a boszorkány révült arcát.

- Igen?

- Severu,s drágám - suttogta végre Stella rátalálva a hangjára - , hiszen még nem is volt alkalmam, hogy megköszönjem, mindazt, ami értem tettél - és érezte, ahogy égni kezd az arca.

- Úgy - mormolta a férfi, miközben lassan közelebb húzta magához, s arcát a nő ismerős, kábító illatú hajába temette, és közvetlen közelről súgta a fülébe - szóval csak hálálkodni akartál?

És közben apró csókokat szórt a hajára, a nyakára, míg keze lassan lesimogatta ruhája pántjait, hogy egyre lejjebb csússzon.

Stella folyondárként tapadt hozzá eközben.

- Hát akkor kezdheted a hálálkodást - súgta és lecsapott az ajkára, és ahogy erősen magához szorította érezte heves szívdobogását.

Pitont a pillanat töredékéig meglepte az a szenvedélyesség, ahogy a boszorkány visszacsókolta, bár az a néhány percnyi kétely, amely alvó oroszlánként ébredt fel alapvetően bizalmatlan alaptermészetében, mikor észrevette Stellát a Roxfort folyosóján rögtön szétoszlott benne, ahogy belepillantott a lány szerelemtől izzó, tükörtiszta, lappangó bánattól kísért szempárjába, és messze szállt, amikor ajkai újból kóstolták a nő mézédes, puha ajkait.

Nem, ez a sugárzó szempár nem hazudik. De akkor mi a baj?

A fene egye meg, sohasem értette a nőket, mitől olyan bonyolultak?

Ez a nő, ezt érezte, látta, szereti őt és ő is, bolondul érte. Életében nem aggódott egyetlen nőért sem annyit, mint ezért a boszorkányért itt.

Stella nem várt tőle ostoba, romantikus deklarációkat, intelligensebb annál és jobban ismeri őt is annál. De akkor mi van?

De a szenvedély lassan az ő tudatát is elködösítette, már nem érdekelték a miértek, az a déli ostoba epizód, végre a karjaiban tarthatja ezt a remegő, illatos testet, hiszen annyira vágyott utána.

Gyöngéden az ágyra fektette, miközben a ruháival egyáltalán nem bánt hasonlóan gyöngéden, hanem egyetlen rántással hámozta ki belőle, hogy szenvedélytől izzó testét becézhesse tovább

Stella érezte, ahogy egyre erősebb hullámokban tör rá a vágy, Piton felé nyúlt, hogy lesimogassa róla az ingét, és izmos melléhez simulhasson. És lassan maga felé húzta.

- Azt a … - hallotta Piton halk szitkozódását, miközben a hosszú, karcsú ujjak abbahagyták a becézgetést.

- Mi az? Mi baj van? - tért vissza élesen a Stella tudata és félmeztelenül felült az ágyon.

Kinn a vihar közben már teljes erejével tombolt és a cikázó villám fényénél meglátta az ágya szélén nyitott ingben, zilált ruhában ülő varázslót.

- Hol a pálcám? - dünnyögte. - Itt kell legyen valahol… csak nem látom.

- Mi a baj? - ismételte még mindig értetlenül Stella. - Lumos! - szólt és kis fény villant fel.

- Aha, megvan már! - nyúlt a mágus saját pálcája után.

- Mondd - nézett aztán a boszorkányra, aki őrjítően kívánatos volt, a meztelen melleire hulló fekete hajzuhatagával, piros, duzzadt ajkaival - te nem vetted észre, hogy ha így folytatjuk, a padlón kötünk ki? Itt nincs semmi hely!

Stella körülnézett, valóban ülve is alig fértek el az ágyon.

- Engem nem zavarna - morogta Piton -, de miattad…

- És akkor? - kérdezte zavartan a nő.

- Hát átmehetnénk az én lakosztályomba.

- És a nagynénéd?

- Ez az!

- Felébredne a lépteinkre, sőt panaszkodott, hogy mostanában rosszul alszik.

- Várj - susogta a varázsló, kezében még mindig varázspálcáját szorongatva és néhány varázsszót mormolt.

Stella felsikkantott - a keskeny fehér ágy eltűnt -, és kényelmes selyemnyoszolyán találta magát, ami eléggé hasonlított az otthoni, Kréta-szigeti ágyához, csak sárga selyemmel volt letakarva.

Mosolyogva nyújtotta ki karját Piton felé, aki egy percig gyönyörködve nézte, majd pálcáját letéve ráborult.

Hosszú, vékony, forró ujjai parázslóan és cirógatón szaladtak végig a boszorkány puha, illatos testén, minden apró zugát újból felfedezve, ízlelgetve testének drága titkos gyümölcsét, minden érintésével fokozva a gyönyört, mely mindkettőjüknek eszét vette.

Kinn egy villámcsapás lángba borította az egyik öreg fa korhadt ágát, Stella is úgy érezte, lángol, minden porcikája égett.

Forró, perzselő lávaként olvadtak egymásba.

Kinn tombolt a vihar, nagyokat csattant az ég, kékes villámok cikáztak.

Az égiháború elnyelte Stella sikolyait is, aki olyan szenvedéllyel égett Piton karjaiban, mintha először élné át ezt az észbontó gyönyört.

Hosszú percek után tértek csak magukhoz, amikor már a vihar is lassan elszállni készült.

Nem szóltak. Olyan tökéletes volt a pillanat, hogy nem merték megtörni a varázsát.


	22. Chapter 22

22. Az ötórai tea

Ahogy másnap Piton professzor belépett az ajtón, Stella a nyaka köré fonódott, és mire észrevette volna, mit is tesz, azon kapta magát, hogy forrón csókolják egymást.

– Ö Stella… - jutott szóhoz Piton, miközben lángként csaptak fel benne az előző éjszaka emlékei -, talán jobb lenne, ha kimennénk, mondjuk az erkélyre, hogy beszélgessünk. Persze csak, ha akarod - vetett rá éles pillantást -, de én sem vagyok fából.

– Igen, persze, menjünk - mondta zavartan a boszorkány.

– Erre - mutatta a férfi a kis homályos előszobában, és egy kis üvegajtót nyitott fel előtte.

A lány lassan belépett az apró erkélyre, de a következő pillantásban majdnem felkiáltott. A kis erkély hirtelen megnyúlt és kisebb forma kertté változott a mugli London fölött többemeletnyi magasságban.

Stella csodálva nézte az elébe táruló látványt. Szédítő volt és mégis csodás. A legkülönfélébb fajú és színű virágok tarka összevisszaságban, az üvegfalra lilásrózsaszín futó akác és más futók kapaszkodtak, és hátrább igen, igazi pázsitvirágzó bokrokkal. És a legszélén, Stella meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy egy igazi fát is látott.

A levegő közben annyira megtelt vibrálással kettőjük közt, hogy szinte láthatóvá váltak a köztük röpködő, kis színes szikrák.

A sok évig bezárt palackból most kiszabadult a szellem. Először ijesztő és meglepő volt, ahogy megjelent és egyre nőtt és mind nagyobbá vált, amíg mindent be nem töltött. A szerelem ereje, az elfojtott, megtagadott szenvedélyekké, de mostanra megszokták. Bármilyen perzselő és elsöprő erejű volt, most már részévé vált életüknek, amelyben, mi tagadás kevés ilyen élmény jutott osztályrészül.

Már nem akarták visszazárni a palackba, sőt valószínűleg a dugót is elrejtették, beejtették valami feneketlen kútba, cinkosan összemosolyogva, anélkül hogy előre megbeszélték, eltervezték volna és eszük ágában sem volt újból megkeresni.

Csend zuhant közéjük, és amíg a boszorkány meglepve szívta magába a lélegzetállító látványt, az elvarázsolt erkély-kertet, a varázsló meg őt nézte. Nem a szokásos zöld talárjában volt, hanem egyenes szabású, lenge nyári ruhát viselt, melyet a vállán fémkapcsok tartottak össze.

Felül kékeszöld színű volt, majd fokozatosan áthaladt a zöld valamennyi kromatikus árnyalatán, így a ruha alja már mohazöld színben pompázott és a szegélyét apró egzotikus virágok díszítették.

- Nagyon, nagyon szép - suttogta Stella, és amikor felnézett tekintete találkozott a máguséval, akinek különös tüzek lobogtak a szemében.

- Kiültettek az erkélyre? - lépett ki váratlanul Maya néni - nagyon jó ötlet, épp akartam javasolni Severus, hogy mutasd meg Stellának. A télen nem láttad, pedig akkor is nagyon szép, télikert - mondta, miközben a fonott nád asztalkára helyezte a teát.

- Remélem Stella, most hosszabb ideig maradsz - pillantott rá az idős hölgy -, nem is kérdeztem a tegnap. Jót tenne neked egy kis kikapcsolódás.

A fiatal boszorkány csak kis idő múlva felelt:

- Igen - mondta merengve. - Bár - tette hozzá - úgy tervezem, hogy Walesbe utazom.

Maya néni és a professzor egyszerre kapták fel a fejüket és meredtek rá:

- Walesbe?

- Igen - mondta Stella bizonytalanul, zavarba jöve a váratlanul rá szegeződő szempároktól.

- Mostanában - folytatta halkabban, kiolvasva a sürgető kérdést a tekintetekből - sokat álmodtam Whittier nagyanyámmal. Elhatároztam, hogy megkeresem, lássam, él-e még.

- Kemény asszony az. Emlékszem mennyit sírt és kesergett Annabella miatta - bólintott Maya.

De aztán elhallgatott. Tilalomfák közé jutottak.

- Fel akarod kutatni? - kérdezte a férfi halkan, míg a finom porceláncsészét, hosszú ujjaival visszahelyezte az asztalkára, attól tartva, hogy összeroppantja.

- És ez merre is lenne?

- Caerbryn mellett, valahol a Lyn-Coled környékén lakott - felelte tétován Stella.

- Úgy - szűrte Pitonkeskenyre préselt ajkai közül, összevont szemöldökkel -, szóval Te most Caerbryn környékére akarsz utazgatni.

- Hát gondold meg, kislányom - nézett rá aggodalmas arccal az idős boszorkány is.

S ahogy az ajtóból lopva visszapillantott rájuk, hirtelen halvány sejtései támadtak arról, hogyan találhatott haza az esernyő reggelre, amikor előző este, Stella saját bevallása szerint, a Roxfortban felejtette.

A professzora boszorkány háta mögé állt, megcsapta a már ismerős bódító illat.

- Well - fogta meg a karját - tudom, hogy a kisasszony szereti a veszélyes helyzeteket - súgta halkan, alig mozduló ajkakkal, visszatérve szokott gúnyos stílusához -, de azt hiszem az idei évre ennyi elég volt.

De a gúnyos hangnem ellenére a hang bársonyos, simogató volt. Stellának borzongás futott át ettől a hangtól.

- Ha mindenáron fekete mágiával átitatott helyekre vágysz -, susogta a mágus egész közelről a hajába - elvihetlek a Piton-kúriába.

Milyen nehéz is két világ határán. Milyen keskeny a sáv, mely elválasztja a kettőt egymástól. Olyan könnyű elveszíteni az egyensúlyt, különösen, ha a sötét erők világa végigkísérte életed, és ott volt, egészen közel, a szobák sötét sarkaiban meghúzódva lesett rád, a nyakadba lihegett, a füledbe sugdosott…

Az egyetlen bizonyosságnak a szerelem látszott ebben a pillanatban, Stella hátradőlt Pitonölelő karjaiba és sötét szemének bársonyába merült.

Közben újból eleredt az eső, és apró cseppjei csillogó gyöngyszemekként tapadtak meg az elvarázsolt üvegkupola falain.

A fájdalom és szenvedés is kitermeli a maga gyöngyeit, és ezek olykor fényesebbek a többinél.


	23. Chapter 23

Stella letette a varázsceruzát, amivel kontúrt rajzolt szemének és az apró kövekkel díszített fülönfüggőit kapcsolta fel. Merengve bámulta tükörképét, a gyertyák visszfényében különös fénnyel csillant meg az ujján viselt gyűrűben a zöld kő. Ahogy a kő visszaverődő reflexeit figyelte, hirtelen megrohanták az előző nap emlékei, mikor ugyanígy a varázslót várta, biztosan érezte, hogy nemsokára érkeznie kell.

Ekkor azonban furcsa hangok ütötték meg a fülét, beszélgetés foszlányai. Ez már önmagában rendhagyó volt, mert a mágus nemigen szokta nagynénjét látogatni, csak ha véletlenül összefutottak. Nem izgatták az ún. udvariassági szabályok.

A boszorkány ezért felcsigázott kíváncsisággal lépett ki szobájából.

A hangok lentről, a szalonból jöttek, onnan, ahol a tavaly először találkoztak. Ismerős hangok voltak, Piton és nagynénje beszélgettek, az ajtót is nyitva hagyták.

De volt valami a hangnemükben, ami merőben szokatlan volt. Izgatottság, feszültség. Piton nem kiabált, csak valami fojtott indulattal beszélt. Ahogy Stella kilépett a lépcsőkre és áthajolt a korláton, tisztán hallotta Maya néni riadt hangját.

– Egészen biztos vagy benne, Severus? Ők voltak?

– Hát hogyne, nénikém. Már csak idő kérdése volt, hogy a Nagyúr megmutassa magát. Csak ezek az idióták a Minisztériumból nem bírták felfogni, ez a hülye, inkompetens Caramel! De hogy pont a Minisztériumban megjelenjék az egész társaság, Malfoy, Rockwood, és Bellatrix és a Lestrange fivérek !

– Ő volt …?

– Igen, Bella ölte meg Blacket. Nem mintha sajnálnám azt az alakot, de a fene ette volna meg, nem kellett volna odamennie. De ha ez a Potter valami őrültséget kitalál, rohannak mind! Javíthatatlanok! Pont olyan őrült ez a kölyök, mint a keresztapja volt!

Stella elakadt lélegzettel futott le a lépcsőn, már nem érdekelte az illem. Valami szörnyűség történt, megöltek valakit a Sötét Nagyúr hívei! Csak akkor állt meg, amikor a szalon üveges ajtajához ért.

– Jaj, kislányom … – nézett rá falfehéren Maya néni.

– Mi történt? – suttogta Stella és szeme akaratlanul Piton tekintetét kereste.

A férfi rezzenéstelen tekintettel állt, talán sápadtabb volt, mint szokásos. A boszorkány odament hozzá és ösztönösen megfogta a karját, nem törődve az idős hölgy jelenlétével.

– Stella! – kérdezte halkan. Hallottad?

– Mi történt?

– Visszatért – válaszolta színtelen hangon. A Sötét Nagyúr visszatért nyilvánosan.

– De hát ez… – lehelte a boszorkány – hogyan?

– A Minisztériumban. Ezt az őrült gyermeket megint kelepcébe csalták!

– Meg–, megöltek valakit?

– Igen – felelte sötéten Piton –, azt a marha Blacket. Nem kellett volna odamennie, én megmondtam! A Minisztériumban összecsaptak a Főnix Renddel, akkor történt. Még jó, hogy ennyivel megúszták.

Stella nagyon elsápadt, millió gondolat futott át az agyában, pontosan tudta, mit jelent ez. Minek a kezdete.

A varázsló szótlanul nézte, hogyan teszi helyre magában ezt a hírt. Stella felpillantott rá. Tudta, hogy Piton nem az az ember, aki pánikot kelt.

Maya is magára eszmélt.

– Igyunk egy teát – indítványozta, és kisietett.

– És most? – kereste a tekintetét Stella. – Mi lesz?

– A legrosszabb – szólt sötéten a mágus. – Ha meg mert jelenni a Minisztériumban, azt jelenti, hogy nagyon biztos magában.

– Ó, Sev … – ült le a nő, és kezeivel a hajába túrt.

Piton fürkészve nézte a boszorkányt, akinek arcára kiült a döbbenet és az aggodalom, de akinek már a puszta jelenléte is megnyugtatóan hatott rá. Valahogy mintha semmi nem történt volna, mintha minden a helyén lenne. Pedig egyáltalán nem így volt. Még ő maga is meglepődött ezen.

''Úgy látszik már függővé váltam tőle, mint a kábítószeres'' - állapította meg, miközben magához húzta, és erősen magához szorította a nőt.

Ekkor lépett be Maya a teával, de annyira feldúlt volt, hogy meg sem látta őket vagy nem jutott el a tudatáig.

Piton türelmetlenül kavargatta a teáját, Stella vagy hat kockacukrot is dobott a csészéjébe és utána csodálkozott, hogy nem tudja meginni.

– Stella –, tette le aztán az ezüst kiskanalat, megunva az udvariassági menetet, most igazán nem volt türelme hozzá – beszélhetnénk?

A lány csodálkozva emelte rá nagy zöld szemeit.

– Persze –, és felállt. – Bocsánat – nézett vendéglátója felé.

– Jó, akkor menjünk fel.

A tánti kicsit meglepve nézte őket, de túl feldúlt volt, hogy ez foglalkoztassa.

Nyikorgott a falépcső a lépteik alatt. Amikor becsukódott az ajtó mögöttük, csak a csend motozott a szobában.

- Ó, Severus - ez olyan, olyan… szörnyű! - s a megfelelő szavakat keresve a nyakába borult.

- Igen, tudom - súgta, és puha ajkait ízlelgette.

- Nos… -, ezt már rég oda akartam adni, most aztán jól megválasztottam a pillanatot. De már nincs mire várnom, senki nem sejtheti, hogy mi következik még…

A kis ékszertok már néhány napja lapult talárja zsebének mélyében, de az elmúlt napok tompa zuhanásában képtelen volt előcsalni onnan. Ellenerőként hatottak a felgyorsult események.

Most azonban, nagy levegőt vett és rezzenéstelen arccal előhúzta a kis ékszertokot, felpattintotta és a kissé megkopott bársonybélésből kivett egy antiknak látszó gyűrűt.

- Mintha rád öntötték volna -, mondta halkan, ahogy a gyűrűt az ujjára húzta. - Olyan színe van, mint a szemednek - súgta.

- Óóó -, a lánynak még a lélegzete is elakadt a váratlan izgalomtól.

- Sev, ez csodás -, nézett fel rá végre.

A másodperc töredéke alatt mintha egy fényes szárny suhant volna át.

- Hamupipőke cipellője -, mosolyodott el Stella az emléken morfondírozva, míg kinyújtott kezén a gyűrűt színjátékát csodálta a tükörben -, csak a kiválasztott kezére illik.

Csak az a boszorkány viselheti ezt a gyűrűt - és egyre bizonyosabbá vált sejtéseiben, ahogy azok formát öltöttek elméjében -, aki őszintén szereti azt a varázslót, azt a Pitont, aki méltónak tartja rá, hogy neki ajándékozza. Különben lehetne Onda gyűrűje is. A sellő hatalma. - És ha az? - tette fel magának a kérdést.

Ha csak simán lecsúszik az ujjáról, de Onda gyűrűje abroncsként szorul annak a kezére, aki méltatlannak bizonyul viselésére, aki nem őszintén viszonozza annak a szerelmét, akivel ez a gyűrű összeköti.

A gyűrű csodálatos szikrákat szórt, és Stella érezte, ahogy melegség önti el a szívét.

- Severus - gondolta, és a név viselője, néhány pillanat múlva belépett ajtaján, miután halkan megkoccantotta.

- Kész vagy, Stella?

A boszorkány mosolyogva fordult meg

- Már vártalak.

- Szóval -, mélyedt el a mágus fekete szemében, miután megcsókolták egymást -, milyen bűbájokat rejt ez a gyűrű?

Piton izzó, kutató tekintettel nézett vissza rá.

- Miért, mit észleltél?

- Sok mindent -, válaszolta a boszorkány -, és szinte felnevetett, nagyon szórakoztatta, hogy nem tévedett. Igazából akkor lett volna meglepve, hogyha nincs varázsereje.

- Mintha összekötne veled, például.

- Hát az igazat megvallva - szólt megfontoltan, elgondolkozva Piton - nem is tudom milyen tulajdonságai vannak. Én nem hordtam soha…-tette hozzá elmosolyodva.

- Igen, hallottam, hogy beszéltek róla, hallottam suttogásokat, legendákat, de nem figyeltem oda. De hisz ez természetes, generációk óta van a családunk birtokában. Jó régi lehet, nem is tudom pontosan mennyi.

- Csak nem zavar? - nézett hirtelen fürkészve a nő szemeibe.

- Nem, dehogy, … csak felkeltette az érdeklődésem.

- Nézd csak! - szólt kibontakozva karjaiból -, hogyan sziporkázik!

- Igen, látom. Nocsak -, pillantott aztán csodálkozva Stellára -, ilyen színűnek még nem is láttam.

- Igen, a színét is változtatja, az egészen sötét- mocsárzöldtől, a kékeszölden át, az egész világoszöldig.

- Hát azért gondolom -, tekintett fel Piton, miután egy darabig érdeklődve szemlélgette, ajkán azzal a zavarba ejtő félmosollyal -, hogy ha elhidegülsz tőlem, vagy netalán megcsalnál…

- Sev! - kiáltott szemrehányóan Stella.

- Szóval akkor -, folytatta rendületlenül Piton, ajkán továbbra is a mosollyal -, a gyűrű ellenségessé válna. Nem tudom, pontosan hogyan, csak sejtéseim vannak róla. De ez esetben, lehúzhatod. Bár anyám -, tette hozzá kisvártatva -, haláláig viselte, annak ellenére, hogy apám eleget kínozta.

Hirtelen megdermedt a levegő. Sötét árnyak libbentek hangtalan a szálló porszemek között.

Stella csak hallgatott, látta, hogy milyen fájdalmas a férfinak beszélni erről, de nem akarta félbeszakítani.

De a mágus váratlanul elhallgatott.

Stellát valamilyen különös oknál fogva furcsa békével töltötte el, amit Piton elmondott. Bár szívszorító volt, különösen a mögötte felsejlő dráma, de képzeletben a gyűrűhöz kapcsolódó, katonás rendben sorjázó mágusgenerációk időkön átívelő látomása megnyugtató volt.

- Sstt, ne beszéljünk most erről -, hajolt közel hozzá a boszorkány, sötét tincsei az arcába hulltak a hirtelen mozdulattól.

Az árnyak szótlanul hajoltak össze. A szinte negyedszázados bezártság után a drágakő fénye töretlenül csillogott, bevilágítva a homályt.


	24. Chapter 24

A félhomályos helyiségben az ablakon behulló sárgás fénynyalábok csíkokat rajzoltak a falakra és megcsillantak Stella köves gyűrűjén.

- Mi van veled, kislányom? - fordult meg Maya, amikor észrevette, hogy a lány nincs jelen, hogy nem is hallja, amit ő mond.

- Ó semmi, semmi - rezzent össze a boszorkány - bocsásson meg Maya néni, csak elgondolkoztam.

Az idős hölgy éles tekintetével egy hosszú percig nézte, s csak aztán szólalt meg:

- Látom, Severus neked adta a zöldköves gyűrűt. Nagyon fontos lehetsz neki, mert ez egy nagyon értéke,s családi ékszer. A húgom személyes tárgyai már több mint 25 éve vannak elzárva, úgy ahogy ő hagyta, amikor meghalt.

- Mi van, drágám? Nem is örülsz?

A lány csak hallgatott. A közéjük hulló csöndben mintha csak a porszemek mocorgása hallatszott volna.

- Mi van veled? - faggatta Maya egyre ámultabban. - Mondd, csak nem félsz Mrs. Pitontól? Megtaláltam a képét a fiókba elzárva a télen. Ő már nem árthat neked. És biztos vagyok benne, ha élne, akkor sem lenne ellened semmi kifogása.

Stella előregörnyedve ült, hosszú, fekete tincsei az arcába hulltak, zavarban volt.

- Gyere csak velem, mutatok neked valamit - lépett hozzá az idős hölgy. És intett neki, hogy kövesse. Stella szótlanul követte miközben valami furcsa, megmagyarázhatatlan szorongást érzett.

Átmentek néhány homályba burkolózó szobán, a vastag szőnyegek elnyelték lépteik zaját, miközben Stella döbbenten állapította meg, hogy sejtelme sem volt róla, hogy ez a ház ilyen nagy. A legutolsó szoba zárva volt, Maya elmormolt egy varázsigét, mire a zár kattant egyet.

- Ebben a szobában vannak a húgomnak, Irisnek a dolgai, halála után mindent ide hoztunk a Piton-kúriából, hogy érintetlenül maradjanak. Senki sem nyúlt hozzájuk rajtunk kívül, csak én járok ide olykor szellőztetni. És néha Severus, halála évfordulóján mindig eljön, és bezárkózik ide órákig.

- Gyere! - és kitárta az ajtót.

Stella visszahőkölt a küszöbről, a falról a miniatűr életnagyságú mása nézett le rá. A finom, keskeny arc, a nagy, fekete, szomorú szemekkel, halványlila ruhában és hosszú ujjú kezén ott ragyogott, igen, most már tisztán látszott, a zöldköves gyűrű.

- Te már nem emlékszel rá, igaz, Stella? Nagyon kicsi lehettél, amikor meghalt.

És akkor élesen bevillant a kép. Mintha vaku villant volna. Gyermekkori önmagukat látta, zsibongó gyermekeket. Mrs. Pitont nagyon ritkán lehetett látni, és ő Stella, félelemmel vegyes ámulattal nézte a mindig komoly arcú nőt, aki mindig nagyon halkan beszélt és sohasem nevetett, legfeljebb elmosolyodott. Neki, aki Görögországból jött, ahol az emberek harsányan, felszabadultan nevettek, hangosan beszéltek és élénken gesztikuláltak, különösen furcsa volt. Hiszen még itt Angliában is kitűnt a többi felnőtt közül.

Majd váratlanul egy másik emlék ködlött fel benne, talán az élethű festmény hatására.

Bújócskát játszottak, mindenki váratlanul eltűnt, és hirtelen egyedül, elveszetten találta magát az idegen kertben. Szaladni kezdett ellenkező irányba, míg a hunyó számolása egyre halkabban hallatszott, amikor váratlanul egy virágoskertben találta magát, ahol különös ismeretlen virágillat és tán az avar fanyar illata terjengett, távolabb üvegházat is látott.

Akkor a tágra nyitott ablakon át megpillantotta Mrs. Pitont, aki öltözőasztalkája előtt ült és egyenletes mozdulattal kefélte hosszú, súlyos fekete haját, amely így kibontva majdnem egészen a földig ért.

Stellát lenyűgözte a látvány, hosszú percekig nézte, teljesen megfeledkezve a játékról, ahogy 10-20-szor végighúzta a kefét a haján, amely úgy ragyogott, mint a fekete bársony. Különös, ismeretlen illat lengte körül, valami egzotikus virág illata.

Aztán a lába alatt megreccsent egy ág, és a boszorkány felé fordította sápadt arcát, a nagy, fekete szemekkel, de Stella megijedt és elszaladt.

- A húgom volt kettőnk közül a zárkózottabb - rezzentette a valóságra Maya néni hangja, mely mintha valahonnan nagyon messziről érkezett volna.

Ezért mindenki meglepődött, amikor egy napon bejelentette, hogy hozzámegy Pitonhoz. Ő jóval idősebb volt nála, nagy hangú, durva ember. Mindenhol suttogták róla, hogy fekete mágus. Mert az köztudomású volt, kislányom, a jobb családokban, hogy a Pitonok generációk óta foglalkoztak a fekete mágiával, ennek a nagymesterei voltak. Irist nem lehetett lebeszélni róla, és a házasság megkötetett. Egy évre rá megszületett Severus, de a húgom még zárkózottabb lett, alig beszélt és többet nem nevetett, csak akkor mosolyodott el, ha a kisfiával játszott. Mindig magas nyakú ruhákat hordott, mégis megláttam rajta a nyomokat, hiába próbálta rejtegetni. Piton verte, gyakran a gyerek előtt is megütötte, aki már elég nagyocska volt, hogy felfogja, mi történik. Hirtelen haragú, durva ember volt és Iris reszketett tőle. Egyszer egy apróság miatt, mesélték halála után a házimanók sírva, a hajánál fogva vonszolta végig a szobán. Nem is bírta sokáig, megbetegedett és fiatalon meghalt.

Aztán elhallgatott, fájdalmas tilalomfák közé értek. Stella nem is vette észre, hogy magára hagyták. Gondolatai messzire szálltak, a múltba, mely tele volt fájdalmas titkolt emlékekkel és csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor valami különös, egzotikus virágillatot érzett. Mintha egyenesen a festményből áradt volna.

Valahogy olyan ismerős volt ez az illat, mint akkor régen, gyermekkorában.

Csodálkozva pillantott fel, de nem látott semmi szokatlant. Aztán susogás ütötte meg a fülét: Maradj csak meg olyannak, amilyen most vagy! Ne tarts semmitől! Amennyire erőmből telik, én segíteni foglak, és szeresd mindig úgy a fiamat, mint most, mert ő sokat szenvedett. Én olvasok a szívedből, tudom, hogy őszintén szereted. Ne félj hát.

Stella ámultan nézett körül, egyedül volt és a portré is mozdulatlan. Csak a fényes padlón voltak valami apró, fehér szirmok, amik azelőtt nem voltak ott. A szobában sehol sem volt virág.

Piton itt talált rá, ahogy a kis secretaire előtt ülve merengett. Olyan halkan lépett be, szokása szerint, hogy a boszorkány nem vette észre. Ő ide mindig eljött, azokban a sötét években is. Csak leült és hallgatott. Az anyja képe szótlanul, kimondhatatlan fájdalommal nézte.

A mágus néhány pillanatig felváltva nézte a két hosszú, fekete hajú nőt, akik olyan hasonlóak voltak és mégis olyan különbözők. A két gyűrűt, a festetett és a valódit.

Stella csak arra rezzent fel, hogy valaki hátulról megfogja a karját, és mély, bársonyos hangot hallott.

- Hát itt vagy, kedvesem.

A férfi átkarolta és a fülébe suttogott:

- Aztán remélem, többet nem keresünk fel semmiféle labirintust!

A boszorkány elmosolyodott, és ő is halkan súgta:

- Mert nincs ember, ki ha látta Kéroszt, ne akarna újra földjére lépni…

De ezt talán a mágus már nem hallotta meg.

''Bántani én nem akarlak

szavaimmal betakarlak,

el -elnézlek, amíg alszol

Én sohasem rád haragszom,

de kit bántsak, ha nem téged

az én vétkem, a te vétked,

mert akarva-akaratlan,

halálom hordod magadban

s a fiammal, akit szültél,

Halálom részese lettél,

és történhet már akármi

történhető, e világi

oldhatatlanul köt hozzád

e magasztos bizonyosság

világrészek, galaktikák

Távolából is mindig rád

Emlékeztet ez a vétked.

Kit szeressek, ha nem téged?''

Kányádi Sándor

**VÉGE**


End file.
